


A Special Delivery

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pon Farr, Romance, Sexual Content, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: The Kirk family is growing.Spock enters his third Pon Farr with Jim and of course this means a new baby is on the way. Grayson is unsure how to react to another sibling so much younger than him but knows he'll love his new sibling just as much as he loves the twin terrors he already has.





	1. Spock Has A  Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the drive to sit and get this started. I know its been a while since I've written in this lovely universe so I hope you enjoy this next saga in their lives. 
> 
> This takes place immediately after Halloween Fun

“May I come out of the corner?” Spock asked an hour later.

“If you can tell me why you are in the corner,” Jim said.

Spock glanced behind him to where Jim sat on the couch flipping through a magazine. The boys had left for school and his parents had left as well, leaving the two of them alone in the house for the time being.

“I spoke too early of your impending pregnancy.”

“Yes, you did.”

“I am sorry. I am in the early stages of my blood fever and my mental facilities are compromised. I wish to breed you.”

Jim sighed and through the magazine onto the coffee table. “I know that, but you need to calm with the whole baby thing. We don’t even know if I can get pregnant again. I’m thirty-six, Spock, and you are only fertile once every seven years.”

“I am sorry,” Spock said again. “May I come out of the corner?”

“Yes.”

Spock turned around fully then walked over to his mate. He sat next to Jim and found his hands starting to shake. His heartrate increased and he felt warm all over.

“Oh, Spock,” Jim sighed, turning towards his mate on the couch and wrapping his arms around him. “I’m here. I’ll take care of you soon enough.”

Spock nodded and leaned into Jim’s soothing embrace. “I feel my time is very near. Within the next twelve hours or less I do not believe I will be able to control myself.”

“Okay. Okay. We still have things to take care of before we depart. Can you come with me to the VSA so we can put a pause on all of our work?”

Spock nodded. “I think I can manage it…if you do not leave my side and we return home as quickly as possible.”

Jim smiled and kissed Spock’s cheek. He only meant it as a calming gesture but Spock, in his state, took it as more and Jim quickly found himself on his back on the couch with a growling Vulcan on top of him.

“Spock, now is not the time!” Jim fussed.

* * *

 

Grayson climbed out of his skill dome and walked the few feet over to Xon’s. He slid down into and leaned back against the curved wall.

“I am working,” Xon said without looking to his friend.

“My father’s _time_ is here.”

Xon paused his instruction and turned towards his friend. “Pardon?”

“My dad’s time. You know…that thing no one here talks about.”

Xon stared at him for a few moments before his dark eyes widened in understanding. “Oh. His Time.”

Grayson nodded. “Which means I’m going to be a big brother again.”

Xon walked over and sat down next to his friend. “Do you not wish for another sibling?”

Grayson shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess another will be alright. Its just…I’ll be fourteen when the baby arrives. I won’t be able to play with it or anything like I did with the twins.”

“It is difficult to be friends with your siblings when there is a significant age difference,” Xon agreed. “T’Sel was not capable of having an intelligent conversation with me until she was almost three. She is seven now and the only thing we share in common is math and the fondness for our pet sehlat, I-Rayla.”

“She is a math wiz,” Grayson nodded. "And Ray is cute."

“I-Rayla. And, indeed, but I have other interests besides math that she does not care for. She also enters my bedroom without permission and borrows my stuff.” Xon sighed. “Little siblings can be illogical.”

“Tell me about it,” Grayson sighed as well.

Xon looked to his friend and arched a slanted brow. “I just informed you of how illogical T’Sel can be. Would you like me to explain in more detail?”

“What?”

“You said ‘tell me about it’.”

Grayson shook his head. “It’s just a saying, Xon.”

“Ah, I see.” Xon looked away for a moment then back to his friend. “There is a chance, based on your daddy’s age and because he has already had twins, that he could have another set of multiples."

“The horror,” Grayson groaned.

“Grayson Kirk,” a voice called from above.

Grayson tilted his head back and looked up. Standing over Xon’s skill dome was one of the ‘teachers’.

“Yes?”

“Back to your skill dome.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Grayson said before standing up. He looked to Xon one last time and smiled. “I’ll talk to you at lunch, Xon.”

“Of course,” his friend replied with a nod. 

* * *

 

Jim tapped at the keyboard and finished up the last report he had. Spock paced behind him, breathing hard and trying to maintain.

“Hurry,” Spock snapped.

Jim sighed and finished the last sentence before hitting save and submit to his team. He shut down his terminal and stood up. Spock was immediately by his side, snaking an arm around his mate and holding him close.

“Alright, alright, time to go home now and then head off to our secluded place for the rest of the week.”

“Secluded?” Spock questioned, sniffing at Jim. “No one else.”

Jim patted Spock on the back. “Only us. Me and you.”

Spock growled. “Good.”

Jim chuckled then moved Spock’s hand from around him and instead took Spock’s hand and led him out of the room. He went into the next room with Spock trailing behind him and informed his two team members there about the reports and progress. They spoke quickly as Spock was started to get growly towards them. Jim told them he’d see them in a week and led Spock out into the hallway and down the hall towards the elevators.

As they waited for an elevator to arrive to take them down stairs, Spock had released Jim’s hand in favor of wrapping an arm around Jim’s waist again. Jim glanced to the side and saw a familiar Vulcan at the end of the hall speaking to another Vulcan.

“Look, its Ron,” Jim commented.

Spock turned his head and zeroed in on Stonn down the hall. He growled and held Jim closer.

“Spock, he’s not even looking this way.”

“I do not care. He is a challenger.”

“What?” Jim asked. “No, he’s not.”

Spock’s chest rumbled. He moved Jim behind him, putting himself between his mate and the nonexistent threat of Stonn.

“Spock, its just your fever. No one is challenging you.”

“He is,” Spock snarled. “He always challenges me.”

Jim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The things he had to put up with. “Spock, sweetheart,” Jim grabbed Spock’s arm and sent soothing feels to his mate. “We need to go home now. Don’t you want to claim me?” Jim tried appealing to the feral side of Spock as it appeared that was dominating at the moment.

Spock turned his head and shot Jim a look. “Claim.”

Jim nodded. “Yes, lets go home so we can go into seclusion just the two of us and you can claim me. Make me all yours.”

Spock’s pupils were blown wide making his eyes appear almost black. He stared at his mate before looking back to Stonn down the hall. Stonn made the mistake of looking towards them and arching a brow.

“Challenger!” Spock yelled.

“Spock, no!” Jim tried but Spock took off, running full speed down the hall towards Stonn. “Stonn! Run!”

Stonn looked momentarily confused then turned and sped away with Spock on his heels.

“Shit,” Jim fussed, pulling out his communicator. “Sarek, answer.”

“What is wrong, James?” Sarek replied.

“We’re on the twelth floor. Spock saw Stonn, thought he was challenging him and is now chasing him.”

There was a pause on the other end then Sarek came back. “I have notified security and I am on my way. Try and lure Spock away from Stonn.”

“I tried that, but he still went after him.”

“Think of something to get him away. He may end up killing Stonn.”

Jim huffed. “I’ll try. Just get here.” Jim disconnected then ran down the hall. He ran around the floor until he finally turned a corner and found his mate and Stonn. Spock had Stonn pinned to a column with his hand around the other Vulcan’s neck.

“Spock! Let him go!” Jim called out.

“Challenger!” Spock growled to Stonn.

Jim sighed and tried thinking of something. The only thing that distracted Spock in these situations was sex.

Jim’s eyes widened and then he smirked. “Oh Spock!” Jim called. Spock turned his head and looked at his mate. Jim waved then slowly took off his top and tossed it onto the floor. He took a few steps back. “Would you look at that? I’ve lost my shirt.”

Spock’s darkened gaze swept of Jim’s bare chest that held marks from last night’s activities. Jim took a few more steps back and placed his hands on his pant fastenings. Spock dropped Stonn to the ground as three Vulcan security officers arrived. Spock ignored them and slowly stalked towards Jim.

“I may have to lose my pants,” Jim said, still backing away. Spock growled then charged at him.

“Oh shit,” Jim gasped before turning and trying to run away. He got a few feet before he heard a buzzing sound then the thump of something hitting the floor. Jim stopped and turned around.

Spock was on the ground unconscious with a Vulcan security officer pointing a phaser at him.

“What did you do? I was handling it!” Jim fussed.

“We were told to stun him if we found him as he is in blood fever,” the officer said.

Jim marched over and took his shirt that one of the other officer’s that had picked it up and put it on. “I was handling it. You didn’t need to stun him with a phaser.”

“He is stunned?” Sarek appeared and asked, staring down at his unconscious son.

“Yes, sir.”

“They didn’t need to do that,” Jim fussed again. “I had it.”

“You did not,” Sarek spoke. “He is in blood fever. His only mental processing right now is leading him to claim you and kill any challengers.”

“I know that but I…” Sarek threw Jim a look and Jim shut up.

“I will have him transported to the appointed place while you go home and procure what is needed for a week away with him.”

“He’ll freak when he comes to.”

“Yes, but he will be miles from civilization. Nowhere to run to find you.”

Jim sighed and nodded. “Alright. I’m leaving now but I’m not happy that you had him stunned.”

“Understandable.”

Jim looked down at his husband then turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

 

At home, Jim quickly put together a suitcase of clothes and other items for him and Spock. Bones arrived not long after and loaded him up with a bag of vitamin, nutrition, and other hypos that Jim and Spock would need.

“How long until Spock stops doing this mating frenzy thing?” Bones asked as he followed Jim downstairs to the foyer.

“I don’t know,” Jim shrugged. “Sarek still has his and he’s like a hundred.”

“Seriously? He’s that old?” Bones asked in wonderment. “Damn, he does not look it.”

Jim chuckled then groaned as he felt his bond with Spock flare up. He was wide awake, horny, and very upset Jim was nowhere to be found.

“Shit, Spock’s conscious.”

“Lucky you.”

Jim nodded as the front door opened. Jim smiled brightly and held his arms open as his boys ran inside. Sammy and Soren ran into Jim’s open arms and hugged him tightly.

“Are you and sa-mekh leaving already?” they asked.

“Yes. Dad already left and I’m leaving right now,” Jim told him.

“So you can make us a little sibling?” Sammy asked.

Jim sighed and nodded. “I guess that’s what we’re doing.” Jim hugged his boys tighter then let go. They stepped back and looked up to their daddy.

“We will miss you,” Soren said. “Be safe.”

“I shall.” Jim patted them on the heads then looked to Grayson standing nearby. “Hey, teenager.”

“Hey, old person.”

“I brought you into this world, I can take you out of it,” Jim told him.

Grayson laughed and walked over to his daddy. The boy was thirteen but getting to be quite tall, his head was just at Jim’s shoulder now. Grayson embraced his daddy and hugged him tight. Jim hugged him back and kissed the side of his head.

“If we don’t get another sibling, that would be fine as well,” Grayson muttered.

“We’ll see what happens,” Jim told him. “Chances are 50/50 that we may be adding another baby to the family.”

“That’s alright.” Grayson pulled back and stood before his dad. Jim smiled at him. He was looking more and more like Spock every day. Despite the blonde hair and blue eyes, he was still all Spock.

“Thank you for saying me having another baby is alright.” Jim ruffled his oldest son’s hair then looked past him to Amanda. “Take good care of them.”

“Sarek and I shall,” she replied. “You and Spock be safe. We’ll see you in a week.”

“Hopefully.” Jim gave one last round and hugs and kisses to his boys before using his communicator and asking to be beamed to Spock’s location. The Vulcan was really starting to get ticked off.

Jim materialized away with the bags a moment later, leaving his sons, Amanda, and Bones standing alone in the foyer.

“Is Sarek really a hundred?” Bones asked, breaking the silence.

Amanda chuckled. “One hundred and four to be exact.”

Bones’ jaw dropped.

“Vulcan aging is a wonderous thing, isn’t it?” She said.

Bones nodded.

“Grammy?” Sammy asked, tugging on Amanda’s dress.

“Yes, dear?” she asked, looking down at the six-year-old.

“Can you make lasagna for dinner? And chicken parmesan. With garlic bread.”

“Daddy and dad are going to be gone for a whole week and all you are thinking about is food,” Soren fussed at his twin.

Sammy blinked and looked to his brother. “Well we still have to eat!”

"Please no more twins," Grayson groaned before leaving the room to do his homework. 


	2. How Are Babies Made

Jim materialized outside the secluded cottage near the Thanar Sea. He picked up the bags and walked the few feet to the front door and carefully opened it. It creaked open revealing the dimly lit living room area. It was quiet with no trace of a horny Vulcan. Jim crept inside and shut the door behind him. It had been a while since they’d been to the cottage but as it wasn’t that big and Jim knew where the bedroom was. He slowly walked towards the room in the back, looking every which way he could for his mate, thinking that Spock would pounce on him at any moment.

But Jim made it to the closed door without incident.

“Spock?” Jim called. Maybe the Vulcan had grown impatient and left to track him down. Jim shook his head at that thought. It was several hundred miles to get back to ShiKahr and he doubted Spock would make it in his state.

Jim opened the door to the bedroom and stepped inside. He caught a sight in his peripheral vision and turned towards it.

“There you are,” Jim said softly.

Spock opened his eyes from where he sat in the corner in a meditation pose—naked. His pupils were still blown wide leaving his eyes blackish and fiery. He was flushed light green all over expect for his arousal jutting up between his legs. Jim licked his lips at how the hard, angry cock leaked its natural lubricant and seminal fluid—the vein down the center throbbed while the double ridges appeared to stand out more than normal.

“Oh boy,” Jim sighed, dropping the bags beside him.

Spock slowly stood up in a predatory way keeping his dark eyes trained on his mate.

“I’m here,” Jim laughed nervously, hoping to make the situation lighter than it was.

Spock continued to stare.

“I…I…um…had to say goodbye to our babies. You know them…Grayson, Sammy, and Soren. They say to be safe and that they love you.” Jim smiled sweetly. “Are you…can you talk?”

“I can,” Spock replied roughly. “For the moment.”

Jim nodded. “That’s good. You’re not completely gone yet then.”

Spock took a few steps towards Jim. “You were not here when I came to.”

“I had to tell the boys goodbye, Spock.”

“I…I know. I…understand but…but you were not here. I need…I need you here.”

Jim moved to Spock, standing a mere few inches from him. He could feel Spock’s harness against his upper thigh. “I’m here now. Just you and me. All yours.” He placed his hands on Spock’s hairy chest.

Spock’s nose flared. Jim smelled good.

“I love you,” Jim said.

“I love you as well, t’hy’la.” Spock raised his shaking hands and gently grabbed Jim’s wrists. He shuddered, feeling a tiny amount of comfort at the contact. “James, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched.”

Jim smiled. “Spock, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched.”

Spock released a hand from around Jim’s wrist and raised three fingers to Jim’s meld points. “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your…” Spock trailed off as he pushed in.

Their bright golden bond flared up, causing Jim gasp at the sensation.  Spock was everywhere…Jim felt amazing, just as he always did when they melded.  Jim mentally tugged at their bond and felt bliss. He could feel Spock and how he was burning for Jim.

“Spock, need you,” Jim whimpered—feeling the effects of Spock’s fever leaking through their bond. His own cock started to fill with blood and harden.

Spock broke the meld and pulled Jim into a passionate kiss. Jim melted into him and wrapped his arms around the Vulcan’s neck.  Spock moved his hands to Jim’s ass and squeezed, lifting Jim up so that he could wrap his legs around his waist.  Spock growled into the kiss before walking the few feet over to the bed and laying them down on top of it.

Spock quickly took Jim’s clothes off then held himself over Jim on his hands and knees.  He was shaking again and his eyes were unfocused.  Jim reached up and placed his hands on either side of Spock’s head and using his thumbs to rub the pointed tips of the Vulcan’s ears. Spock’s eyes glazed over at the contact.

“I’m all yours, Spock,” Jim said softly. “What are you going to do with me?”

Spock eyes narrowed. His chest rumbled as a feral growl left his mouth. “Claim you. Breed you. Mine.”

“Then get to it. Take me, Spock.  I’m all yours. Forever.”

Spock kiss Jim with fervor again, leaving Jim slightly breathless under him. Spock sat up on his haunches and spread Jim’s legs. He settled between them then stroked his hard erection, gathering his own natural lubricant in his hand and on his fingers.

Jim closed his eyes as Spock eased two slick fingers inside him and quickly made work of preparing him. Spock waited a few seconds until Jim relaxed and added a third finger.  Jim winced at the slight pain but it went away when Spock brushed against Jim’s sweet spot.

“Nnngh…Spock,” Jim moaned out, moving his hips up a bit. “I’m ready…take me.”

_All min_ e, Spock said through their bond. He leaned forward and sucked and nipped at Jim’s neck.

_All yours. C’mon, take me. Claim me._

Spock’s eyes darkened. He growled low, the primal Vulcan taking control now. _He is mine. All mine. Take him! Breed him!_

Jim grinned up at Spock, knowing how the Vulcan was reacting inside.  Spock narrowed his eyes at Jim before smirking and removing his fingers carefully.  He caused Jim to yelp slightly when he grabbed Jim behind his knees and pulled him down on the bed closer to Spock. Spock growled again and moved Jim’s legs up around his waist.

Jim gripped Spock’s biceps as the Vulcan aligned his arching member to Jim’s entrance.  Spock met Jim’s gaze and held it as he slowly breached his mate.

“Mine,” Spock growled, pushing in and giving Jim time to adjust to his sizeable girth. Jim moaned out at the slight burning pain but as more and more of Spock disappeared into Jim, the pain abated a bit.  They’d done this many, many times over the years but Jim was still as tight as he was the first time they made love.

Once Spock was fully seated in Jim, he leaned down and kissed him passionately. Jim kissed back before wiggling his hips. His eyes went wide and he cried out as he felt Spock’s double-ridges brush against his prostate. He thrust his upwards a bit, the pain giving way to pleasure.  He moaned again and moved his arms to wrap around Spock’s shoulders.

Spock shook as he pulled almost fully out of Jim. His mental facilities starting to escape him as the fever took over. Jim was so tight and hot around him as he thrust hard back into him.  He set a steady pace while Jim clawed his back in pleasure, mewling as Spock’s thrusts hit his prostate each time.

“Spock,” Jim moaned out, clenching around Spock’s thick cock.  _I love you._

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock managed to grunt before nipping at Jim’s neck then licking at the spot.  Jim’s toes curled as he tightened his legs around his mate; whimpering as the double-ridges brushed against his spot again and again.  Spock brought his mouth to Jim’s for a heated kiss that was all tongue and reached one of his hands down to grip Jim’s cock.

“Ahh…so close…” Jim cried into Spock’s mouth as the Vulcan picked up speed and fucked Jim just a little bit harder. Heat and desire pooled deep within Spock. He kept pumping his hips, but sat up slightly, resting his hands on either side of Jim’s head.  He looked down at his mate, head thrown back in pleasure as Spock fucked him.

“Jim,” Spock groaned. 

Jim bit his bottom lip and looked up to Spock, his cheeks were red and his pupils blown wide. 

“T’hy’la,” Spock growled. He lifted one hand and placed fingers to Jim’s meld points—diving into the bliss that was his t’hy’la mind. Jim gasped at the sensation.  Spock was everywhere…Jim felt amazing. Their bond thrummed and glowed.

Spock’s thrusts grew harder and faster. He pulled his fingers away.  Jim cried out under him as Spock played their bond and brought Jim to release.  Jim came hard and nearly blacked out as he emptied himself onto his and Spock’s stomachs.  Spock stilled at feeling Jim tighten around his cock; he groaned out his mate’s name and shot his seed deep inside his beloved. He sighed and laid his head down, nuzzling into Jim’s neck, taking in Jim’s scent.

Jim caught his breath and relaxed, wrapping his arms around Spock’s back, loving the feel of Spock on top of him and in him.  He closed his eyes and mentally caressed their bond, feeling Spock purr at the contact.  Jim smiled and moved one hand up Spock’s back to play with Spock’s hair.

A moment later, Jim felt Spock’s dick start to swell again inside him. Jim moaned as Spock sat up. His eyes completely black now.

“Take what you need, ashal-veh,” Jim cooed, feeling tired and wrung out.

Spock growled, words no longer capable of being spoken. He pulled out of Jim then turned the blonde over onto his stomach. Jim closed his eyes as Spock pulled his hips up a bit and settled in behind him. He slowly eased his hard arousal back into Jim’s slick and leaking hole. Jim winced and scrunched up his face. His whole was too sensitive right now but he couldn’t protest. Spock needed him.

He laid there and gripped the sheets as Spock dealt with his own pleasure this time.  Spock growled and gripped Jim’s ass as he fucked him quick and hard for several moments before reaching another climax and filling Jim more with his seed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Grayson!”

Grayson rolled his eyes and ignored his name being called. He focused back on the video game he was playing on the small television in his room.

“Grayson!”

“I’m not here!” he called back.

“Yes, you are,” Soren replied, standing in the doorway to his older brother’s room.

Grayson didn’t look at him as he said, “You’re not allowed in my room.”

“I’m not in your room. I am in the doorway.”

Grayson paused the game and shot his little brother a look. “What do you want?”

“May I come in?”

“No.”

“Just go in,” Sammy’s voice said before Soren was pushed into the room. Sammy entered behind him and walked over to Grayson. “Why did daddy and sa-mekh leave?”

“To make a baby,” Soren spoke. “That is what they said. Daddy is going to have another baby.”

“I know, but why did they leave. Can’t they make a baby here?”

Grayson shook his head. He knew exactly why his parents had to leave. He remembered when they left like this last time. Nine months later the twin terrors arrived.

“Go ask Grandpa,” Grayson told them.

“We did,” the six-year-olds replied. “He told us he was not allowed to say anything and to ask you. Our big brother.”

Grayson looked from them to the video game. He was almost to the boss level and the boys were disrupting him. He also did not want to explain how babies were made to them.

“Ask Grammy,” Grayson told them.

“No, we are asking you,” Soren said. “Tell us. How are babies made and why did they have to leave?”

“Yeah,” Sammy said, picking up a foam sword from the corner and pointing it at Grayson. “Tell us and give us all your gold. Arh!!!”

Soren stared at his twin then shook his head. “Illogical.” He looked back to Grayson. “We are merely worried about Daddy and Sa-mekh. Please tell us why they left.”

Grayson sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Fiiine. I’ll tell you then you gotta leave me alone for the rest of the night. Got it?”

“Got it,” they replied.

Grayson took the sword from Sammy and tossed it to the side, earning a pout from his brother. “Alright, look…babies are made…” _I don’t want to tell them what Grandpa told me. Ew._ “Um…when two people love each other very much they…um…hug.”

“Hug?” the twins asked while looking quite confused.

“Yeah, they hug. In private. They hug then…poof…a baby is in one of their tummies.”

Identical eyebrows arched up at him.

“Daddy and sa-mekh go somewhere alone and…” Sammy started.

“Hug,” Soren finished.

Grayson nodded. “Yep.”

“And daddy will have the baby in his tummy?” they asked.

“Yep.”

“Why not sa-mekh?”

Grayson shrugged. “I don’t know. Daddy is shorter so the shorter person carries the baby. Plus sa-mekh is the one that takes care of all of us and protects us. He can’t be pregnant and do that.”

“That is logical,” the twins agreed.

“Thank you for informing us how babies are made, brother,” Soren said.

“No problem. Now, get out of my room or else.”

Sammy and Soren nodded then bolted out of the room. Grayson chuckled then turned back to his video game and resumed the quest.

* * *

 

The next day, Amanda was called to the Federation Lower School by the principal. She smiled at the officer personnel as she entered the office then found Bones sitting in one of the chairs.

“Leonard, what are you doing here? Is David alright?”

“I don’t know,” Leonard replied, standing up and walking over to her. “But I’m guessing if you’re here then it has to do with David and Soren.”

Amanda sighed and nodded. “That is plausible.”

“Lady Amanda, Dr. McCoy, Principal Gibbons will see you now,” the secretary told them, motioning to towards the principal’s office.

Amanda walked in front of Leonard and entered the room, taking a seat in front of the principal’s desk. Leonard shut the door and sat in the chair next to Amanda.

Principal Gibbons smiled at them. “Thank you for coming.”

“What did the boys do this time?” Leonard asked bluntly.

Gibbons sat back in her chair and sighed. “They were found behind the supply shed on the playground hugging.”

Amanda and Leonard exchanged a look then focused back on Gibbons.

“Is…that all?” Amanda asked. “They hug all the time.”

“I know, but when asked why they were hiding Soren explained that they were hugging to make a baby and that the baby would be in Soren's tummy.”

“What the hell?” Leonard exclaimed.

“Oh my,” Amanda sighed.

“That is why we called you,” Gibbons continued. “We questioned them further and Grayson told them that to make a baby, you love each other, go somewhere private, hug, then poof, one becomes pregnant. Apprently their fathers are away making one.”

 Leonard groaned and shook his head.

“It is a Vulcan thing,” Amanda told the principal. “It’s not…it doesn’t translate well.”

“No shit,” Leonard murmured under his breath.

“I see,” Gibbons said, eyeing them both. “In any case, we thought it would be best if you took them home for the rest of the day and explained that this behavior….” She trailed off and Amanda and Leonard knew what she meant. The school didn’t want a problem to break out if the boys told other students about how they thought babies were made.

“We will sit them down and have a talk,” Amanda said.

“And Grayson,” Leonard added, looking to Amanda.

“Oh yes, definitely with Grayson too,” Amanda nodded.


	3. Grounded

Amanda and Bones stared down the four boys sitting on the couch in the living room of Amanda and company’s home.

Grayson looked as innocent as he could, hoping he wasn’t the one in trouble. Sammy wasn’t paying attention to anyone—just staring off towards the kitchen area. They’d been home 10 minutes already and he hadn’t gotten his snack yet. Soren sat next to David, holding the older boy’s hand.

“Who wants to start explaining first?” Bones asked.

“Explain what?” Grayson replied. “You all took me out of school early. I was behaving.”

“You may have been behaving at that moment, but you weren’t behaving last night,” Amanda said.

Grayson arched a slanted brow up. “What? I…I didn’t do anything last night.”

Amanda and Bones exchanged a look then Bones looked to Soren and David. “Boys, would you care to share with everyone what you two did at recess.”

“Hugged,” Soren said.

“Yes, hugged,” David confirmed. “To make a baby.”

Grayson snapped his head to look at them, his eyes wide with revelation.

Amanda smiled. “And now Grayson knows why he is here and in trouble.”

 Sammy looked away from the direction of the kitchen and raised his hand.

“Yes, Sammy,” Bones called on him.

“As I wasn’t hugging anybody at recess, can I please go get a snack. I haven’t eaten in forever.”

Amanda chuckled then nodded and motioned for him to leave. Sammy let out a ‘woot!’ before jumping off the couch and rushing towards food. Max, who had been laying nearby, stood up and followed after the boy.

Bones crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the three remaining boys. “Grayson, care to explain.”

Grayson flushed and fidgeted in his seat. “Well…you see…Sammy and Soren came into my room…and…ah…wanted to know why daddy and sa-mekh had to leave and…make a baby.”

“We were worried about our fathers and requested Grayson explain why they had to leave as Grandfather would not tell us,” Soren spoke.

“He wouldn’t, huh?” Amanda asked before mentally poking her husband. _Sarek, you are in big trouble._

_What?_

_Don’t what me, you know what._

_I honestly do not understand why I am in trouble. You are being illogical._

_Grayson told the twins how babies are made. Wrongly, I may add._

_._

_._

_._

_Sarek._

_I shall be home within the hour, adun’a._

_Of course, you will._

“Grandfather told us to ask Grayson and we did,” Soren said. “Why? Was the information Grayson told us incorrect?”

Bones sighed and knelt down before the Vulcan boy and his son. “Yes, it was wrong.”

Soren looked to his big brother and narrowed his eyes. “Grayson.”

Grayson rubbed the back of his head. “Look, its…its…you wouldn’t want to know exactly what’s going on with daddy and sa-mekh. I mean, I found out when I was your age but I definitely don’t like thinking about…them…like that.” Grayson stopped and shuddered. “I was just sparing you the details.”

Soren looked back to Bones. “You are a medical doctor. I wish to know the details.”

Bones groaned then nodded. “Fine. I will tell you and only you. But you and David have to promise that you will not attempt to make any babies. Ever. Is that clear? Baby making is for consenting adults only.”

“Agreed,” Soren said.

“Will you tell me?” David asked. “I’m eight. Older than Soren, so I should know as well.”

“Mom and I will tell you later tonight.” Bones stood up and motioned for Soren to follow him. “Let’s get this over with.”

When they were gone, Grayson smiled up at his Grammy. Amanda shook her head.

“You are still in trouble, young man.”

“But…”

“No buts. No video games for the rest of the week, no playdates with Brick or Xon for the rest of the week, and certainly no dates with Laura until next weekend.”

“You can’t…” Grayson tried but shut up when his Grammy gave him a look. He bowed his head in submission and nodded. “Yes, ma’am. I am sorry for my actions and I will attempt to not give my brothers false information again.”

“Thank you. Now, go to your room.”

Grayson got up and trudged out of the room as Bones and Soren returned. Soren’s eyes were wide and his cheeks tinted green. He walked over to David but did not look at him.

“David, it would be best that we not see one another for the time being as I…I am learned information that…that…I just cannot see you at the moment.”

David looked at his lil boyfriend then nodded. “Okay.” David jumped off the couch and gave Soren a quick hug before walking over to his dad. “Home now?”

Bones nodded. He looked to Amanda and waved. “We good here?”

“I believe we are. Grayson is grounded for a while,” Amanda told him. “And Sarek may be grounded too.”

“Good,” Bones chuckled. “Have a nice rest of the week. Maybe this weekend we can all get together for dinner?”

“That would be lovely.”

Bones took David’s hand then left the house. Sammy came out of the kitchen holding a bag of Cheetos. He looked at his twin and cocked his head to the side.

“Why do you look funny, brother?” Sammy asked.

Soren shook his head. “You are lucky you do not know what I know.”

Amanda let out a laugh then steered Soren into the kitchen to make him a vegetarian snack.

* * *

 

**_Two Days Later_ **

Jim straddled Spock’s hips while the Vulcan snapped his hips up into Jim’s tight channel. Spock growled up at him.

“Move,” Spock said.

Jim nodded. He raised up then slammed back down on Spock before setting a pace he knew Spock would like; bouncing hard and fast on Spock’s cock. Spock growled in content and met Jim’s thrusts, jerking his hips up in time with Jim’s downward movements.

“Spock!” Jim cried out, this position was causing his prostate to be hit harder and better.  He moved his hands to Spock’s hairy chest and held on as he continued riding Spock hard.  His own cock bouncing against his stomach, wanting attention that Spock wouldn’t allow him to get.

Jim mewled at the thought and bounced more, rotating his hips so his sweet spot got love and clenching around Spock.

“Please, Spock,” Jim whimpered.  “’m close.”

Spock growled, more aware of himself now. He reached a hand up to Jim’s meld points and pushed in. Jim threw his head back and screamed out Spock’s name as he came—the Vulcan wringing an intense orgasm from him.

Spock roared and thrust hard up into Jim for a few more moments before burying himself deep in his mate and keeping him still while he growled and came, breeding his mate—filling him full of his seed.

Jim swayed on Spock’s lap as the Vulcan came down from his orgasm. Spock’s chest rumbled as he massaged Jim’s ass then slowly flipped their positions so Jim was laying on his back. Spock eased out of him then laid beside him.

Jim panted. He was tired and spent from the past three days of Spock’s Pon Farr. Spock turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around Jim and nuzzled his cheek.  Jim patted Spock’s arm, feeling that Spock burning was subsiding.

“Coming back to me, huh?” Jim asked with a hoarse voice.

“Yes,” Spock replied. “But I believe there will be another day left before I am completely well.”

“Do you think you can wait a few hours before we go again? I need a nap.” Jim let out a yawn and started to close his eyes.

Spock kissed his check. “I think I will be alright for a few hours, t’hy’la. Sleep.”

Jim mumbled something back that Spock couldn’t quite understand before Jim as sound asleep.  Spock watched his beautiful mate slumber for a while before getting out of bed and cleaning them both off. He grabbed a few hypos from the nearby duffle bag and injected Jim gently with them before giving himself one as well. He pulled a robe then walked into the next room and found a PADD. He typed a quick message to his mother asking how the children were doing before gathering a water bottle and a couple snacks for when Jim woke.

As he walked by the PADD a few moments later he saw his mother had replied. He checked it and tried not to chuckle. Grayson and Sarek were grounded, Soren knew how babies were made, and Sammy was well.

_Of course,_ Spock thought before rejoining his mate in the other room. He placed the items from the kitchen on the bedside table them carefully laid in bed next to Jim. He felt his time was drawing to an end. Perhaps a few more hours or by early the next day he would be one hundred percent back to normal.

He gently coaxed the sleeping and pliant Jim onto his side then cuddled up behind him. He placed a hand on Jim’s flat, bare abdomen before closing his eyes and checking on their bond. A very small and fragile silver thread was starting to take shape next to the other three silver threads around their golden bond.

_A new baby?_ Jim’s voice asked. Spock slipped deeper inside his head until he entered Jim’s mind and dream world. He appeared in their living room and found Jim sitting on the love seat watching a memory outside of their children running around and playing.

Spock took a seat next to Jim and wrapped his arm around his mate, pulling him to his side. “I believe so, but fertilization is still currently in process.”

Jim touched his abdomen. “Our little zygote.”

Spock kissed Jim’s temple. “Indeed.”

“Better just be one baby.”

“Too soon to know. Sammy and Soren were one silver thread until the end of your first trimester then split into two threads.”

Jim nodded and cuddled against Spock. “Twins again would be nice or triplets or quadruplets or...”

Spock sighed and shook his head, interrupting Jim. “One baby or two. No more.”

Jim laughed. “Fine, fine. One or two. It’ll probably be a boy again.”

“You never know. We may finally have a daughter.”

Jim looked to Spock and smiled. “That would be lovely. However, I think you only have boy sperm.”

Spock snorted. “It takes two to make a baby. Why is it my fault we only have sons?”

“Because it is. I bet there is another universe out there where we have like six or seven sons and no daughters and it’s all because of you.”

“There could also be another universe where we have six or seven daughters and no sons and it is all because of me.”

Jim thought about it then shook his head. “Nah, that universe doesn’t exist.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so.”

“I contacted my mother. The boys are well. Grayson, though, has done something to warrant being grounded.”

“I wonder what he did.”

“I do as well, but my guess is that it has to do with my father as he is grounded as well.”

Jim let out a beautiful laugh. “Oh, I can’t wait to go home and see if your dad is sitting in the corner in trouble.”

"I do not think that will occur, ashayam. Most likely he is merely sleeping on the couch."

"Still funny to think about."

"Soren also is aware of how babies are made."

Jim grinned. "That explains why Sarek is in trouble and possibly Grayson. What about Sammy? Does he know."

"Mother merely said he was well."

Jim raised a brow. "Curious. Wonder why he doesn't know."

"We shall find out in a few days when we return."

* * *

**_Two and a half days later_ **

Jim tried not to laugh as Grayson explained the situation that led to him and his grandfather being grounded. The blonde boy sat on the couch next to Sarek while Jim and Spock stood before them and Amanda sat on the nearby love seat looking amused. 

"Sarek, why didn't you just tell the twins what you told Grayson?" Jim asked. 

"You were cross with me when I told Grayson the truth when he was six," Sarek said simply. "I did not wish to be hit again."

"Well I didn't want to tell my brothers what you told me," Grayson added. "Its embarrassing."

"Creating life is a beautiful act between..." Spock tried but shut up at the looks Jim and Grayson threw him.

_It is beautiful,_ Spock mentally insisted. 

_I know, but to a thirteen year old it isn't and certainly not in regards to his parents,_ Jim countered.  _Think about your parents making you._

The look of utter horror that washed over Spock's face made Jim double over in laughter. The other occupants in the room merely arched brows in confusion. 

 "So...am I still grounded?" Grayson asked with a smile. 

"Ask your grandmother," Spock said while Jim composed himself. 

Grayson looked to Amanda. 

"You are free of your grounding," she said. 

"Yes! Can I go call Laura?"

"You may," Spock told him. 

Grayson stood up from the couch then bolted from the room, finally able to talk to his girlfriend. 

"Am I still grounded?" Sarek asked. 

"Yes," Jim, Amanda, and Spock replied. 


	4. Finding Out

**_5 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim smiled down at the pregnancy test in his hand. Spock had told him his scent had changed a few weeks previous and the silver threat was starting to look stronger, but Jim wanted definite proof. Proof that was now in his hand. He'd never had the chance to use a pregnancy test. With Grayson, he'd ended up in the hospital and found out that way. The twins, he just knew and a check up with Bones several weeks later gave him the confirmation. But now, he had a little stick that he'd peed on. 

“Its still really early,” he said. He looked up from the stick to where Spock was sitting on the bed across from where he stood in the doorway to the bathroom. 

“We do not have to tell anyone if you do not want to,” Spock replied.

“I guess we could keep it a secret. Gaila won’t be here for Thanksgiving and your dad is trying to stay well behaved so he won’t say anything. Grayson probably knows but I don’t think the twins do.”

“Then we shall keep it a secret.”

Jim walked over to Spock and placed the pregnancy test on the bedside table before getting onto Spock's lap on the bed and straddling him. Spock gently places his hands on Jim's waist before sliding them around and pulling Jim closer to rest his forehead against Jim's. 

“What do you want to do, ashayam?” Spock asks.

“I don’t know. Chris and Number One will be here for Thanksgiving. We told them about the twins on Thanksgiving. But I just…I don’t know.”

“Your hesitation is because of how early you are in the pregnancy,” Spock says softly.

“Yes.” Jim adjusted himself on Spock’s lap—scooting closer, bringing his arms around Spock and tucking his head into Spock’s neck. “I just don’t want to tell everyone and then…something happen.”

Spock held his mate and sent soothing feels to him through their bond. “The baby will be healthy as will you. You have had two healthy pregnancies with no complications. Please do not think of such things.”

“Can’t help it,” Jim mumbled into Spock’s neck. "Had a bad dream about it last night."

"I am aware."

"Thank you for holding me and making it go away."

"Do not thank me. I must do it. I must protect you and keep you safe."

Jim smiled. "We're going to have another baby."

"Indeed we are."

"I am extremely happy, Spock. Despite what my subconscious fucking with me. I can't wait to see what they look like. If we finally get a daughter or if they have red blood or rounded ears."

Spock held his mate and smiled slightly. "I cannot wait until they are here as well. If you want, we will keep the news to ourselves.”

“Nah, we’ll tell everyone at Thanksgiving.”

Spock kissed the side of Jim’s head. “We must tell the twins first.”

Jim chuckled. “I think it’ll be better than how Grayson took the news of being a big brother.”

“I do not require a sibling,” Spock repeated what Grayson had said seven years previous.

Jim kissed Spock on the cheek then got out of Spock’s lap. “Lets go tell our boys the good news.”

* * *

 

Grayson smiled as he watched the twins process the news. Sammy took a bite out of his snack cake and slowly chewed as he stared at their dads. Soren arched a brow then the other.

“Well boys?” Jim questioned them. “Excited? Trepidatious? Unsure?”

“The baby…is in your tummy?” Sammy asked.

Jim touched his flat abdomen and nodded. "Baby is growing in there right now. They are about the size of a sesame seed and looks like a tadpole."

"Cool," Sammy said in awe. 

“Womb,” Soren corrected after a moment. “The baby is in daddy’s womb, not tummy.”

“Oh. What’s that?”

Grayson shook his head and tried not to grin. _Now they have to tell Sammy all about making babies._

“Grayson, how about you tell your little brother how babies are made,” Jim said with a sly smile, turning to look at his oldest.

“What?” Grayson asked, his eyes widening. “Please don’t make me.” Grayson walked over to his daddy and wrapped his arms around him. “Please, don’t make me. Please! I’ll change like so many diapers when the new baby comes. I’ll babysit, I’ll feed them, just please don’t make me tell Sammy how babies are made.”  Grayson snuggled against his daddy. “I love you.”

“First,” Jim said, hugging his son back. “I always love hugs from my babies…”

“Not a baby,” Grayson muttered.

“Secondly, don’t say ‘I love you’ expecting to get something in return. That’s not acceptable.”

“I'm sorry. I won’t do that again.”

“And thirdly, you will be changing a whole lot of diapers, young man.”

Grayson pulled back to look up at his daddy. “Do I have to tell Sammy?”

Jim smiled. He touched his son’s cheek then shook his head. “No, you don’t have to.”

“Yes!”

Jim patted Grayson’s cheek lightly then turned to Sammy. Sammy was still just standing there. His snack cake was finished, the wrapper in his hand and a smidgen of crumbs at the corner of his mouth. Jim knelt down in front of Sammy and wiped away the crumbs with his thumb before caressing Sammy's cheek.

“Thank you,” Sammy said.

“You’re welcome.”

“How did the new baby get in your tummy?”

Jim smiled at his son. “Grandpa is going to tell you.”

The corners of Soren’s mouth quirked up slightly in amusement as Grayson doubled up and started laughing.

"Spock, care to take him to your dad for the explanation?" 

"Certainly." Spock almost smiled as well before taking Sammy by the wrist and leading him down the hallway towards Sarek’s study. Spock opened the door and nodded to his father sitting behind his desk.

“Father,” Spock greeted.

“Sa-fu,” Sarek replied before looking to Sammy. “Samuel.”

“Hi, grandpa. Daddy said you’re going to tell me how babies are made.”

Sarek’s eyes widened slightly. “I see.”

Spock watched his father stand up from his desk and walk around to towards them. “I will just leave you two alone then.”

“Oh no, I believe you should here the talk as well,” Sarek told him, reaching around his son and shutting the door to his study. “When I explained to Grayson how babies were made I used examples and scientific, anatomical pictures. You and your mate were the example. But I think this time I will use myself and my mate as an example.”

Spock’s eyes widened. “No.”

“Yes,” Sarek replied.

Spock went to leave but Sarek grabbed his arm. “No, sa-fu, you must sit and hear the talk.”

“Me too?” Sammy asked.

“Yes, you too.” Sarek took Sammy by his arm and led both over to the chairs in front of the desk.

Spock kept shaking his head. He closed his eyes tight as he was not so gently pushed down into the chair. “No, no, no.”

 _Spock, what’s going on?_ Jim asked.

“When two people love each other very much,” Sarek began. “Like your grandmother and I and your father and daddy do, they engage in sexual intercourse, or coitus, to create life."

"What's that?" Sammy asked. 

_Something bad, something bad, please come get me._

“Intercourse is principally the insertion of the erect penis into the vagina or anus for sexual pleasure, reproduction, or both."

Sammy cocked his head to the side in confusion as Spock continued shaking his head. 

_Jim, please come get me._

"When Grammy and I made your father…” Spock slapped his hands over his head.

_Um, no._

_Jim!_

* * *

 

Jim looked up from the book he was reading as Sammy came into the room. Sammy climbed onto the couch next to his daddy. “Sa-mekh put a baby in you with his penis and sperm.”

Jim internally sighed then nodded. “Yes he did.”

“Its weird.”

Jim chuckled. “It is.”

“What’s for dinner?”

Jim chuckled again. “I don’t know yet. Why don’t you go play with Soren right now. He's outside with Max.”

“Okay!” Sammy jumped off the couch and ran out of the room while Spock slowly entered the room. 

“And how are you?” Jim asked with a sly smile. He'd caught a glimpse through their bond of what had occurred in the Sarek's study.

Spock stared at him with vacant eyes. “I now know of the night I was conceived. In detail.”

Jim tried not to laugh. “I’m sorry, Spockums.”

“You are not.”

Jim let out a laugh then. “Yep, I’m not.”

Spock walked closer to the couch then laid down next to his mate, cuddling up against him and placing a hand to Jim’s flat abdomen.

“I will not be able to sleep tonight,” Spock stated.

Jim tossed the book to the side and wrapped his arms around Spock. He kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry. Want me to send you dirty images of what we do through our bond to erase the mental pictures you’ve got up there now?”

“It will not work,” Spock sighed. "I will require extensive mediation and possibly a mind adept to erase those images from my mind."

“Poor, kan-bu.”

“Everything alright in here?” Amanda asked, coming into the room and placing a vase of fresh cut flowers on the coffee table.

Spock groaned and hid his face in Jim’s neck.

“Spock, what’s wrong?”

Jim turned his head and looked to his mother-in-law. “I wouldn’t right now, Amanda. He’s a bit…traumatized.”

“Traumatized? What happned?” Amanda asked, cocking her head to the side.

 _I see where you get that from,_ Jim thought. “Ask your husband.”

Amanda rolled her eyes and sighed. “Does he need to be grounded again?”

“Maybe.”

“I’m going to go have words with him then,” Amanda said and turned to leave the room.

“Amanda,” Jim called to her when she was in the doorway.

Amanda turned back and looked to him.

“I’m pregnant,” he told her with a sweet smile.

Amanda’s eyes widened. She raised her hands to heart and looked on the verge of happy tears. “Another grandbaby?”

Jim nodded. “I’m really early so keep it mum for now.”

Amanda nodded, still looking like she was about to start crying. “I’m so happy.”

“We are too.”

“It better be a girl.”

Jim laughed and nodded.

* * *

 

**_Two Days Later_ **

“Chris, you’re crushing me,” Jim choked out as he tried squirming out of the bear hug Chris had him locked in. Chris and Number One had just gotten off the shuttle and picked up their luggage when Jim had arrived to pick them up.

“I haven’t seen you in months, I’m allowed to crush you,” Chris replied.

“If you crush me you won’t get another grandchild.” _There. I told him._

 _Good,_ Spock replied. 

Chris chuckled then stepped back. “Alright, alright, no crushing. How have you been kid?”

Jim raised a brow. “Um…good. Considering.”

“Considering…what?”

Jim stared at his dad.  _Seriously?_  “Um…nothing. Just…happy to see you. Both of you.” Jim moved away from Chris to give Number One a big hug.

“Happy to see you too, Jim. Where are my grandsons?”

Jim grabbed up a bag while Chris took the others. They headed out towards the waiting hover car.

“Out and about. Grayson is sulking over at Xon’s house because his girlfriend and her family went to Earth for a week.”

“So he officially has a girlfriend, huh?” Number One asked.

Jim smiled. “Yep. My baby is growing up.”

“Well you can always have another one. You’re not that old,” Chris said.

 _I am having another one. Maybe I didn’t tell you right._ “The twins went to the market with Amanda to prepare for tomorrows dinner.”

“Who all will be joining us?” Number One asked. “I haven’t seen Scotty and Nyota in a long while. Gaila we saw a few weeks ago.”

“Uhura and Scotty won’t be there. They were just here for Halloween. Gaila had some orgy she didn’t want to miss.”

Chris snorted at that while Number One rolled her eyes.

“Chekov and Sulu are coming with little Demora.”

“How old is she now?”

“Three,” Jim told them as they stepped outside. Number One stopped and fanned herself.

“Still too fucking hot,” she groaned.

Jim chuckled and lead them over to the car and into some air conditioner.

* * *

 

“You need to tell him,” Spock told his mate as he watched Jim putter about the kitchen getting Thanksgiving dinner ready.

“I did tell him,” Jim whined.

Spock shook his head. “You alluded to it and he did not get it.”

Jim stopped sprinkling the crispy onions on top of the green bean casserole and turned to his mate. “Its not my fault he didn’t get it.”

Spock raised a brow. 

“Oh alright. I’ll tell them right now,” Jim said, putting down the onion container. He walked out of the room and Spock followed. Spock stood in the doorway to the living room and watched Jim get everyone’s attention.

“Friends and family,” Jim announced.

Everyone turned and gave Jim their undivided attention.

“Spock has knocked me up once again.”

The crowd was silent for a moment and just as they were about to clap and cheer Jim held his hands up and shushed them.

“Please, save congrats for later. I am only five, almost six weeks along. Still early. Hell, I haven’t even had the morning sickness kick in yet. So please, congratulate me later once I’m in my second trimester.”

“Will that be around Christmas?” Chris asked.

Spock shook his head. “Jim will be fourteen weeks along January 25th.” Spock walked over to his mate and placed a protective arm around his waist.

“Can I at least say how happy I am and give you a hug?” Chris asked.

Jim nodded and Spock too a step to the side as Chris walked over and hugged Jim.

“I’m so happy for you,” Chris said. “I love you.”

“Love you too, dad,” Jim replied.

“We are all very happy for you and Spock,” Chekov spoke up. “Our next little one will have a playmate close in age.”

Chris released Jim and they all looked to Chekov, Sulu, and little Demora.

“Pavel…you’re pregnant?” Jim asked with a big smile.

“Yes, nine weeks and wery much into the morning sickness. Excuse me,” Chekov put a hand to his mouth then rushed from the room.

“Congrats, you guys,” Jim said to Sulu. “Demora, you’re going to be a big sister.”

“No,” Demora said but then smiled and giggled.

“Thank you," Sulu replied. "We are just as excited as I am sure you and Spock are.”

Spock put his hand back around Jim’s waist. “We are.”

“Twenty credits says that you’ll have another boy,” Sulu then said with a big grin.

Jim sighed and shook his head as Bones piped up that he wanted some of that action.

“Stop betting on my pregnancies,” Jim fussed.

“Fifty credits that it will be a girl,” Sarek spoke up.

“Really, Sarek?” Jim questioned him. “I thought betting was illogical.”

“It is but I believe you will finally have a daughter this time.”

“Nah, it’ll be another boy,” Chris said, adding credits to the pot.

Jim shook his head. _Our family is illogical._

_Indeed._

“Can I bet money?” Sammy asked. “I have five credits. I want a brother.”

“No, sister,” Soren argued.

"Can I have a little brother or sister?" David asked his mom. 

"No," Carol and Bones replied quickly. 

“Could be twins again,” Amanda suggested. “Boy and a girl.”

Jim rolled his eyes then left the room to check on dinner.


	5. Hormones and Father-Son Bonding

Jim exited the bathroom and pouted cutely at Spock who was still lying in bed. He rubbed his abdomen that was starting to show the signs of a little bump. Spock pulled back the covers and patted the spot next to him. Jim trudged over and go in beside Spock. He turned onto his side and cuddled against his husband.

“Did you brush your teeth?” Spock asked.

“No, I threw up and then came right back to bed,” Jim snapped.

Spock got the confirmation he needed anyway, smelling a bit of Jim’s spearmint toothpaste and mouthwash on his breath and thankfully nothing else. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and held him.

“The morning sickness is the worst part I think,” Jim said softly.

“Another month or so you will be in the second trimester and feeling wonderful,” Spock offered.

“And then the baby will learn to kick me and I’ll be miserable again and have to pee every five mintues.”

Spock opened his mouth to say something positive about being pregnant but figured Jim would just find something else negative to counter it. He shut his mouth and just held his mate. Content with the quiet, stillness of the early morning hours before their older sons would wake up.

“I do like being pregnant, though,” Jim said after a while. “Love knowing that we made a little person and they are growing inside me. And I do love feeling them move around. It’s a weird fucking feeling, but so…magical.”

“Indeed. I do love touching your bump and feeling our child inside you.”

Jim smiled and tucked his head under Spock’s chin. “Wonder what this one will look like. We have two with black hair, one with blonde hair, and two with blue eyes, one with brown eyes.”

“We are due for another blonde and another brown eyed child.”

“With pointy ears.”

“Of course.”

“Its going to be another boy,” Jim said. “Which I am happy about.”

“I will be immensely happy with another son or a daughter, but yes, the odds are it will be another boy.”

“You and your sperm,” Jim chuckled.

“Affirmative.”

“How much longer until we have to get up? The boys have school and we have our first trimester check-up.”

Spock checked his internal clock. “We have one point four three hours before Soren will rise and request we meditate together.”

“Always up first,” Jim sighed before swinging a leg around Spock and sitting up. He sat on his mate and smiled down at him. Spock gave a small smirk in return.

“Yes, Jim?”

Jim’s smile turned into a grin before he ground his ass down into Spock’s groin. Spock’s hands moved to Jim’s waist as he groaned in response, feeling his dick starting to grow very interested by the turn of events.

“One other thing I really, really love about being pregnant,” Jim said, leaning down over Spock. He nuzzled Spock’s cheek before trailing little love bites along his jaw then up to a pointy ear. “I get really, really horny for you.” Jim bit the tip of the ear to extenuate his point.

Spock growled before carefully flipping them over and trapping Jim under him. “I love that as well, t’hy’la.”

Jim let out a little laugh before pulling Spock down by his ears and kissing him passionately.

* * *

 

“Besides taking a shower this morning, this is the second time I have been naked in the past…oh…six hours,” Jim commented from where he sat on the exam bed in the patient room they were in.

“You are not entirely naked,” Spock replied. “You are wearing a gown.”

“An itchy, paper down.” Jim then pulled up the ends. “Penis and everything are not covered down there.”

Spock pushed the end of the gown back down, keeping his mate covered.

“So technically I am naked,” Jim chuckled.

“Jim,” Spock sighed as the door opened and Bones walked in with a Vulcan female nurse, T'Enne. “Leonard. Ma’am.”

The nurse nodded then went about her duties, getting everything ready for Bones.

“Spock,” Bones nodded to the Vulcan before smiling at Jim. “Ready for me to poke and prod you?”

“Oh definitely,” Jim said, laying back and getting into the position—ass scooted to the edge of the exam bed and sock covered feet up in the stirrups. “Favorite part of being pregnant is my bestie examining me where only Spock goes.”

Spock couldn’t help but growl at that which made Jim laugh.

Bones looked to Spock. “I hate this part if it makes you feel any better.”

“Only slightly,” Spock replied. “If you would feel more comfortable, another can do this.”

“Do you really want another doctor, that you don’t know, touching Jim down there?” Bones asked.

Spock glanced down at Jim on the bed then back to Bones. “I do not.”

Bones shook his head then pulled on the exam gloves. He sat down on the little chair and scooted up to where Jim was ready for him.

“You know the drill, Jim,” Bones said.

“Yep, internal physical exam then I can hear the baby’s heartbeat. Just get it over with.”

“Please,” Spock agreed, standing by Jim’s head and facing the opposite wall.

“Alright, here we go,” Bones said. Jim clenched slightly when he felt Bones start then relaxed and stared up at the ceiling and thought about what he wanted for lunch.

After a few minutes, Bones moved away and discarded the gloves. “Everything looks good. We’ll run the tests as usual but I don’t expect anything to pop up on them.” Bones then grabbed the ultrasound machine and moved it over and turned it on. “We’ll let you change then be back in a few moments to listen to the heartbeat and take a couple pictures.”

“Thank you,” Jim said as Bones and the nurse left the room.

* * *

 

Bones checked to make sure the lab techs had all of Jim’s samples that needed testing before grabbing the PADD and double-checking Jim’s chart. Jim was, for the most part, a healthy thirty-six year old. He could stand to lose five or ten pounds if he wasn’t pregnant, but Jim ate somewhat healthily. Spock and he made sure of it. Jim worked on a weekly basis and kept up with his vitamins. Well, Spock kept up with giving them to Jim.

No major health concerns or prior complications in his pregnancies. Bones figured Jim would have an easy time this go around and be done with having babies.

 _Perhaps I should bring up Spock getting a vasectomy,_ Bones thought. _Would be an easier procedure then Jim getting fixed._ Bones grinned. He was looking forward to talking about snipping Spock.

He wandered back to the exam room and entered finding Jim was laying on the exam bed, fully dressed with his shirt raised up to expose his little bit of a bump. Spock stood next to the exam bed standing at attention like a proper Vulcan.

“Ready to see the baby?” he asked.

“Yes!” Jim replied ecstatically.

Bones nodded and got the machine ready and grabbed the gel to place on Jim’s abdomen.  He squirted it on Jim’s belly then placed the fetal doppler monitor on it and started moving it around. After a few seconds Bones found the right spot and the room filled with what sounded like galloping horses. Jim sniffled and held back tears as he listened to their new baby’s heartbeat.

Spock reached out a hand and gripped on of Jim’s.

_Our baby, Spock._

_Yes, our baby._

“Sounds like it should. Also sounds like just one baby,” Bones commented.

“That’s good,” Jim said.

Bones nodded and moved the doppler away and picked up the sonogram wand and placed it to Jim’s belly and started moving that around. He looked to the monitor and soon the image of their baby filled the screen.

A few happy tears slid down Jim’s cheek. “Beautiful.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, both of their eyes fixed on the screen.

“Look at the little bitty arms and legs,” Jim cooed.

“You are definitely about eight weeks along,” Bones said. “Measurements are all good. Heartbeat good. Development progressing normally.”

“So everything is okay?” Jim asked.

“Yep,” Bones smiled at his friend. “Perfect little bun in the oven as always.”

Jim smiled back before focusing back on his baby. The exam room door slid open and T’Enne entered and handed Bones a hypo.

“Does Jim require something?” Spock asked.

“Yes, just one copper supplement shot,” Bones said, before reaching over and gently placed the hypo to Jim’s neck and injected him.

“Hate those,” Jim said.

“I know,” Bones replied before cleaning off Jim’s stomach and handing him a PADD. “All done. Sonogram pictures and heartbeat sounds are loaded on to there. Have a nice rest of your day.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim muttered before turning on the PADD as Bones and the nurse left the room. “Oh look at those little arms and legs! My cute wittle Vulcan baby. Daddy loves you.”

“As do I,” Spock said, looking over Jim’s shoulder.

Jim then looked up to Spock and grinned. “Hey, wanna fool around?”

“Jim, were are in the doctor’s office.”

“Spock,” Jim whined. “I’m horny.”

Spock sighed and then shook his head. “We will return home and then engage in coitus.”

Jim made a face then started sobbing. “It’s because I’m fat and you don’t find me attractive, anymore isn’t it?”

Spock sighed again. “No, ashayam, that is not it at all. You know I find you to be the most beautiful being in the universe."

Jim merely pouted up at him.

"Fine," Spock caved. "We may engage in coitus.”

Jim looked away then back to Spock. “Nah, I’m not in the mood anymore. I do want some ice-cream though.”

Spock closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten. His mate was more illogical than normal when pregnant and he had to suffer through for several more months.

* * *

 The next day, Grayson sat at a table in the courtyard at his Federation school with Brick and watched his classmates socializing and eating lunch. The courtyard had a clear dome covering it—protecting non-Vulcan students from the heat. He looked away and smile as Laura took a seat next to him.

“How was your dad’s appointment yesterday?” She asked. “One baby or two again?”

“Just one,” Grayson replied. “Which is great.”

“Cool.”

“You know what I think is great,” Brick said. “Being an only child.”

Grayson shook his head at his friend.

“No, seriously,” Brick told them. “All you two do is complain about your little siblings and I’m just here like…enjoying being the only apple of my mother’s eye.”

“So…you’re spoiled,” Grayson stated with a grin. “Good for you, but…I do like having my brothers even if they are pains in my ass a lot.”

“Same,” Laura agreed. “Lucas is a royal pain but I love him.”

Brick rolled his eyes at them and shrugged. “Whatever.” He then looked past them and smiled. “I see Jax. I’ll talk to you guess in biology later.”

Grayson waved at his friend then watched him run off to where Jax was. Laura scooted closer to Grayson and gave him a smile. Grayson smiled back and put an arm around her shoulders, enjoying the closeness while they could until a teacher would see and make them separate.

“I like your family, Gray,” she said.

Grayson arched a brow. “Thanks. Right now, it’s a little chaotic mostly because my daddy is crazy hormonal. We’re all on our toes around him because of it. One moment he is upset with dad about something and then the next all lovely dovey with him. It’s weird.” Grayson then looked to Laura. “I do like your family, too.”

Laura chuckled. “Sounds interesting.”

“It is.”

“I just…I like how your family is big and close and cozy, you know. You live with your parents, brothers, and grandparents. You see your Papa Chris a lot and you have Doctor McCoy and his family. Its nice having all of that.”

“You have your parents and brother. I think that’s just as nice.”

“It is, but we live here. On Vulcan with no other family around. My mom’s parents died before I was born in a shuttle accident and she has no siblings. My dad’s parents are divorced and spend more time with the new families they married into then they do with us. I think I’ve seen my grandpa and grandma twice in the past two years. My dad’s older bro, my Uncle Hank, is…um…weird—to put it politely. So, we don’t see him or my cousins like ever.”

Grayson nodded. “I have two uncles. Sam and Sybok. Sam, we’ve met a few times. He lives on Deneva with his family. I have a couple cousins by him and his wife. Sybok is my dad’s half-brother and he is definitely weird from what I’ve heard. Never met him and honestly, I may never.”

“But that’s alright, because you have this big family already here and I would love to have that someday.”

Grayson smiled at her and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder. “One day, I’m sure it’ll happen.”

“It will when we get married and add to your big family.”

Grayson nodded then realized what she had said. His eyes went wide. _What?_

“Mr. Kirk, Miss Casey, move away,” a teacher called to them.

Grayson quickly moved away from Laura. He looked around and saw a student in his geometry class. “I um…have to go talk to him about…notes. Bye.” Grayson quickly got up and booked it over to the kid and away from his girlfriend and any talk of marriage.

* * *

 

Spock looked up from his microscope when he heard the door to the lab swish open. Grayson stood in the doorway and waved. It amazed Spock how grown up his oldest was started to look even though he was only thirteen. His blue eyes identical to Jim but his blonde hair was slightly darker now than when he was a child. Spock had always suspected Jim was more of a brunette than a blonde. Jim commented every year how Grayson was started to look even more like Spock now that he was getting older.

“Sa-fu,” Spock greeted. “You should be at home.”

“I asked Grammy to drop me off here. Was that okay?” Grayson shuffled forward a bit, hiking his backpack over his shoulder more.

“Yes, but your Daddy and I will not be finished with work for three more hours.”

Grayson stepped into the lab a few more feet allowing the door to slide closed behind him. “That’s alright. I have a paper to work on and a project to get started. Could use the peace and quiet away from the terrors at home.”

Spock nearly smiled. “They do have their moments.”

Grayson chuckled. “Don’t I know it. So, can I stay.” Grayson pointed to an empty work station in the corner. “I’ll sit there and stay out of everyone’s way.”

Spock looked around the lab then back to Grayson. “I am the only one working in here.”

Grayson smiled. “Oh. I see. Why?” Grayson walked over to the empty work station and placed his back on top.

 _Because I killed your Daddy’s ex-boyfriend thirteen years ago and chased Stonn down the hall with the intent to kill him while in blood fever just eight weeks ago,_ Spock thought before saying, “I do not know. I assume they have other duties today that do not require using this lab.”

“K.”

“K,” Spock repeated, giving his son a look. 

“Okay,” Grayson tried again.

“Thank you. Please limit your use of ‘youth slang’. It is not proper to use when speaking to your elders.”

“K.”

Spock arched a brow at Grayson who merely grinned and started taking out his school materials.

 _Grayson may look like me, but his personality is all you, ashayam,_ Spock told Jim.

 _Nah, that snarkiness is all you, babe,_ Jim replied. _Don’t blame me for every illogical thing our boys do. And why are you talking about Grayson? Shouldn’t he be on his way home now?_

_Negative. He is here, with me. He wished to work on school work in a quiet place, away from the terrors. I told him he could stay until we have completed our work._

Spock felt Jim’s humor through their golden bond. _Makes sense. Well, keep an eye on him. He may not think so, but he does have a tendency to get curious and poke things he shouldn’t._

 _I shall._ Spock turned back to the microscope and continued his work.

.

.

.

“Hey, dad.”

Without looking up Spock replied, “Yes?”

“How did…I mean…when did you know…that um…”

Spock looked up from the microscope to his son. “Know what?”

Grayson rolled his chair over to Spock’s work bench and fiddled with some small instruments on the corner. “How’d you know…when…um…when you would marry daddy?”

Spock sat back in his chair and looked over his son. “Your question is, ‘when did I know I would marry daddy?’, correct?”

Grayson nodded. He picked up a funny looking instrument and started messing with it. “Yeah.”

“Why do you ask?”

Grayson shrugged then bent the instrument in a way he shouldn’t—snapping a piece off by accident. He made a face and looked to his father with big eyes. “Oops.”

Spock shook his head and took the pieces from his oldest. “That will come out of your allowance this month.”

“Sorry.”

Spock placed the broken instrument to the side before focusing back on Grayson. “Explain your question, please.”

“It’s just that…Laura and I were talking today…about daddy being pregnant. Brick said he liked being an only child because it’s just him and he likes that. I said I liked having my brothers even though they are pains. I mean, I did like it when I was an only child. Best seven years of my life.” Grayson stopped and lightly laughed at that.

Spock smiled a little bit in response. He remembered those seven years perfectly thanks to his eidetic memory. Every milestone, every smile, every cry, and every chance to cause trouble. “You did have your moments as well—keeping your daddy and I on our toes, as the saying goes.”

“More than the twins?”

“Of course not,” Spock actually chuckled. “There are two of them. Harder to keep an eye on especially because they would team up against us. You were just one curious child who wished to kill me and marry Daddy.”

Grayson made a face then shook his head. “I was like three, okay. And ew. Daddy is…daddy. You don’t marry parents.”

“Correct. There was also the time you first met Brick. What did you do…ah yes, you threw blocks at him.”

“Don’t recall that, but I’m sure he deserved having blocks thrown at him.”

Spock reached over and gently pinched a pointy ear of his sons. Grayson made a little noise and batted Spock’s hand away but laughing more.

“Just kidding, just kidding. Brick’s my bestie. And Xon. I can’t choose between them.”

“Of course not, now back to your original question. You, Brick, and Laura were discussing siblings.”

Grayson nodded and licked his lips. Spock kept from shaking his head at how Jim-like that was.

“Well I said that I liked being a big brother and Laura said she liked her brother as well even though he can be a major pain like the twins can. Anyway, Brick left after that to talk to Jax. Laura and I then started talking about our families and…” Grayson paused and tried fidgeted with another instrument nearby. Spock took it from him.

“And…?” Spock asked.

Green started tinting Grayson’s cheeks. “Okay, I know we’re only thirteen and all, but she said she likes that I have a big family because she doesn’t and she wants one. I said I’m sure it’ll happen one day and she agreed and said…she said ‘It will when we get married and add to your big family’.”

Spock blinked a few times then smiled softly. “Do you wish to be with her in the future?”

“I don’t know. I’m thirteen. I don’t think about that stuff. Apparently, she does.”

“Perhaps she does not and was merely contributing to how the conversation was going.”

Grayson nodded. “So back to original question. How…when did you know daddy was the one?”

Spock closed his eyes for a moment and brought up the memory of when he first noticed Jim in the library roughly fourteen years ago.  He had been sitting in the quiet room of the library Jim worked at, at the time and through the glass separator he had watched Jim fall over several boxes he was trying to move. Spock couldn’t help but smile slightly at the fact that Jim’s ass was actually the first thing he noticed about him. Jim had picked himself up and turned around to picture up a box. For a split-second Jim’s eyes looked up towards the room, not really seeing Spock, but Spock saw him and those electric eyes. Spock knew it was illogical, but it was truly love at first sight.

Spock opened his eyes and looked to his son. “The first moment I saw him I was drawn to him. I did not know why but I was. I had no reason to constantly come to the library but I had to. I could only tolerate being away for a few days at a time before I was drawn back.

Jim’s presence soothed me in a way I could not understand. I discovered your Aunt Nyota was acquainted with him and ask about him as often as I could without raising alarm, but Nyota knew I was interested.  When we first touched, a simple brushing of fingers together when I was checking out books. I instantly knew that I had found my t’hy’la. I had to be with him.”

“Whoa,” Grayson responded. "Laura is definitely not my t'hy'la, though."

"No, that only occurs between males unfortunately. But did my talk of meeting your daddy help you with understanding if Laura is your mate?”

Grayson bit his bottom lip and shrugged. He looked away. Spock watched him reach for something else to fiddle with and let him. It was only a stylus this time.

“I like Laura,” Grayson finally said after a few moments. “I like her and I like being with her. And…you know…kissing.”

“The human way of kissing can be quite stimulating.”

“Dad,” Grayson whined, shaking his head.

“Sorry. Continue.”

“But I don’t feel I know yet if she is the one. I look at Soren and David and they are mates. They will end up together.”

“Negative,” Spock muttered.

“But maybe we will and that’s cool but…I guess…time will tell.”

“Indeed. As you said, you are only thirteen. You do not have to decide major life moments right now. In fact, I believe your daddy and I would appreciate it if you do not.”

Grayson looked to Spock and laughed. “I won’t. No grandkids for you two for a very long time.”

“Thank you. Grayson, I never experienced what you are experiencing—a girlfriend or boyfriend in my teenage years so I am sorry to say I cannot offer much advice, but I will try to help you in any way I can.”

Grayson smiled at him. “Thanks. I think you give good advice from time to time.”

“Thank you,” Spock said again. “Now, you have wasted nearly twenty minutes of mine and yours work time with illogical human stuff. Get back to work.”

Grayson let out another laugh before standing up and hugging Spock. Spock hugged his oldest son back, relishing how their parent-child bond thrummed in contentedness. Grayson pulled away after a moment. “Can you not tell Daddy about this? He sometimes makes comments about how Laura and I will make cute babies one day.”

“I will attempt to keep it from him, but he has his ways.”

_Especially when he is pregnant and hormonal._

* * *

 

“So,” Jim said as the three of them sat at a restaurant for dinner three and a half hours later. “What did my boys do today?” Jim had insisted since Grayson was with them, that they should have some Grayson-bonding time, just the three of them.

“School, homework, that’s all,” Grayson replied before giving Spock a subtle look.

“Meetings, lab work, reports, that is all,” Spock replied as well.

Jim eyed them before nodding. “Okay.” Jim picked up his napkin and placed it on his lap. “Ya’ll are keeping something from me.”

“No,” Grayson and Spock responded at the same time.

Jim eyed them again. “See, you are. Spill it.”

“T’hy’la, we are not keeping anything from you,” Spock assured his mate, trying not to have Jim freak out on them.

“Yeah, Dad and I were just talking about stuff,” Grayson spoke.

 _Grayson,_ Spock thought with a sigh, knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

Sure enough, Jim went for it. “Stuff? What stuff?”

Grayson blinked. “Nothing really. Just stuff.”

“Stuff,” Jim said before his eyes started glistening.

 _Oh no,_ Spock and Grayson thought.

Jim sniffled. “Just stuff. Stuff that can’t be shared with me, huh?” Jim started tearing pieces off of the napkin. Spock could feel Jim’s hormones going haywire. “Just stuff.” Tears started welling up in Jim’s eyes. He blinked and a few droplets started sliding down his cheeks. “I carried you for over forty weeks. Labored for twenty hours to give birth to you, naturally by the way, and you were a big baby.”

“Big? T’hy’la, he was eight pounds.”

Jim shot Spock a look that had Spock leaning back in his chair away from his mate. “You try pushing something the size of a watermelon and out an opening the size of a quarter and see how you feel.”

“You are right, I apologize,” Spock said quickly before sending soothing, comforting feels to Jim. Jim shut it down with a shield that caused Spock to wince.

Jim sniffled again and looked to Grayson. He smiled weakly. “But it’s okay if you don’t want to share with me what you and your father were talking about. I’m just an incubator over here for Spock to have sons that share stuff about their lives with.” Jim dabbed some of the shredded napkin on his face to soak up the tears. “Its not like I do everything else. Cook, clean…”

 _When do you clean?_ Spock thought.

“Work to provide for you.”

 _We both work and have trust funds,_ Spock added.

“I thought we were close. That you could share anything with me, but I guess not,” Jim finished, tears still falling.

Grayson looked to Spock then back to his daddy. He reached a hand out and touched his daddy’s hand. “Daddy, we were just discussing…a possible Christmas present for Laura. I was merely asking for advice.” He hated that his daddy was upset—even if it was just the pregnancy hormones. He recalled that his Aunt Nyota said his daddy seemed to turn evil when pregnant.

Jim perked up and immediately stopped crying. “Really? Christmas present for Laura? Oh, how wonderful. What did Spock suggest?”

Spock and Grayson exchanged a look. Grayson smiled at his daddy. “Um, well he didn’t. He’s not really good at present suggestions.”

“No, I am not,” Spock agreed.

Jim laughed. “Yeah, that’s Spock. He’s good with presents for me and his mom but everyone else…boy does he suck. How about we,” Jim reached over and tussled Grayson’s hair. “Go shopping together on Saturday. Just the two of us.”

Grayson forced himself to smile bigger. “Sounds fun. Can’t wait.”

Jim clapped his hands together. “Great.” He then reached his hands out, placing one on Spock’s shoulder and the other on Grayson’s shoulder. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you as well,” Spock said with Grayson nodding in agreement. Jim smiled then squeezed their shoulders before booping Spock on the nose with a finger. He raised the shield between then and send Spock flirty vides.

 _You are so getting a fun present tonight,_ Jim told him before sitting back and looking at the menu. “Oh, they have spicy chicken sandwiches. Yum.”

Spock nodded then looked to his son across from him. Grayson looked back. Both internally groaned and thought, S _even more months of this to go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Jim won't be this hormonal in the next chapter LOL
> 
> Here is the link to the new survey to pick which baby names you like. There are four options for boy names and four options for girl names.  
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/KWQ6K36


	6. Boy or Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling better so here is the next chapter! It wasn't exactly what I had outlined out but it fits with things :) Next chapter will be Valentine's Day stuff

Jim stepped into the tub and sat down. He leaned back against the tub and let out a sigh of relief as the warm water surrounded him. The twins were asleep, Grayson was cooped up in his room, and Jim could finally have some time to himself in his bathroom.

“Definitely needed this today,” Jim said to himself. Work was stressful as he had a few projects to present to the academy’s council. He and a few of his colleagues just weren’t seeing eye to eye on some parts of the work. Stubborn Vulcans.

Jim had liked it when they had been on edge around him just a few weeks ago. He’d been emotional, hormonal, and he could admit, a bit crazy in his first trimester. But now that he was in his second trimester, the hormones had evened out and he was feeling good so his colleagues were right back to being stubborn.

“I’ll wear them down,” Jim said. “I’m human and very illogical. I will win.”

“I am sure you will.”

Jim smiled and looked to the doorway of the bathroom. “Hey, Spockums.”

Spock arched a brow but didn’t comment on the illogical nickname. “Why are you talking to yourself?”

“Because I’m a great conversationalist with myself.”

Spock shook his head then took a seat on the edge of the tub and stared at his naked mate. “How are you feeling?”

“Oh great. Just wanted to relax in a nice hot bath.” Jim grinned at his husband. “Care to join me?” His hormones may have evened out but Jim’s hornyness was still going strong.

“You know I am not fond of the water, ashayam.”

Jim pouted.

Spock sighed then caved in to his mate and proceeded to undress. Jim clapped his hands together in excitement then sat up and scooted forward to allow Spock to slip in behind him. 

It took some adjusting, but soon Spock found himself laying in the bathtub with Jim’s back against his chest. He rested his hands on Jim’s growing baby bump and closed his eyes. He could feel their child through the silver thread but the child had yet to start moving within Jim.

“We’ll find out the sex tomorrow,” Jim commented.

Spock opened his eyes as Jim laced their hands together on his bump. “Yes. Are you still certain we are having another son?”

“Yeah. What do you think?”

“I am hopeful for a daughter but the odds are it is another boy.”

“Have you been thinking of any names?”

“A few,” Spock replied. “For boy or girl.”

“Care to share them?”

“Negative. We have been good at waiting until our children are born until naming them.”

Jim smiled and nodded before cuddling back into Spock. “We have, haven’t we? Might as well continue the tradition and wait until this little guy is here.”

“Or girl.”

Jim chuckled. “Yes, yes, Little guy or little gal is here.”

“Dads?” Grayson called from the bedroom.

“In here!” Jim called.

They heard footsteps approach the luckily closed bathroom door. “What are you doing in there?”

“Chillin in the tub with your father.”

“Jim,” Spock fussed as they heard Grayson make a disgruntled noise.

“Daddy, I didn’t need to know that!”

“Okay, I’m pooping and your father is nowhere to be seen.”

“I don’t want to know that either! Ugh!”

“Well then I just can’t win with you,” Jim laughed. “Now what do you want?”

“I’ll just talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight,” Grayson said before they heard him walk away.

“Why would you tell him we are both in here?” Spock asked.

Jim shook his head. “Can’t win with any of you.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed before they both felt something kick against their hands. They jumped. Water splashed about in the tub, some falling out of the tub.

They both sat up and pressed their hands against the spot. Jim choked a happy sob as he felt the familiar fluttering of a baby moving about inside him. The baby kicked against their hands again then calmed.

“Spock, our baby!”

“Yes. Yes, our baby,” Spock sniffled in agreement.

Jim leaned back against Spock. “I love you.”

“I love you as well.

* * *

 

When the happy couple came out of their bedroom an hour later, Spock went to his study to meditate while Jim went to Grayson’s bedroom. He knocked on the closed door.

“Grayson?”

After no response, Jim slowly opened the door and looked inside. “Grayson?”

The room was dim and there was no sign of Grayson in the room. Jim opened the door wider and stepped inside before noticing Grayson’s bathroom door closed. He walked over to it and knocked.

“Grayson.”

“Go away!”

Jim jumped and stared at the closed door. “Didn’t you want to talk?”

“Not right now!” Grayson fussed, sounding upset and a bit out of breath. “Go away!”

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing! I’m busy…just…go away!”

“Gray…”

“GO AWAY!”

Jim moved away and walked quickly to the door and shut it on his way out. He stood in the hallway then shook his head. He walked down the hall to Spock’s study and poked his head in.  Spock opened his eyes from where he was seated in his meditation pose.

“Yes, t’hy’la?”

“We need to get Grayson a lock for his bedroom door.”

“For what purpose?” Spock asked.

“So he can have alone time without being disturbed.”

Spock stared at him then arched a brow. “Alone time? Explain.”

Jim made a face. “Yeah, I’m not explaining it to you, sweetheart. Just get him a lock for his room.”

“Tonight?”

“No, tomorrow.”

“Of course.”

Jim smiled at Spock then turned and found Sammy standing near him. Brown eyes blinked up at him. “Why aren’t you in bed, young man?”

“I’m hungry.”

Jim sighed. “Baby, you ate a big dinner. Go to bed.”

“A midnight snack first?” Sammy asked with a sweet smile.

"Its not midnight."

Sammy pouted and tried looking extra cute. "Pwease?"

"Sammy," Jim sighed. His stomach then gave a rumble and baby kicked. An intense craving for tomato soup and sauerkraut. “Oh alright. But just this time and only because I’m hungry too.”

Sammy nodded. “Okie dokie!”

Jim smiled and took Sammy’s hand before leading him downstairs.

* * *

 

The next morning, Jim stood in the kitchen and made breakfast while he waited for the rest of the family to come downstairs.

He plated some turkey bacon and placed it on the kitchen island as Grayson slowly shuffled in with his head down.

Jim smiled. “Morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning,” Grayson replied. The blonde shuffled in more and went to the refrigerator. He opened it and took out some juice before shutting the door and standing near his daddy. “I…um…was washing my hair last night…when you…knocked.”

Jim smiled and continued cooking. “Okay.”

“Nothing else…just…my hair.”

“You don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Grayson, I was a teenage boy once.”

“Dad,” Grayson groaned. He turned and leaned back against the counter.

“Don’t dad me. Look, we don’t have to discuss it but I just want you to know that it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m not ashamed.”

“Good.”

Grayson drank his juice and nodded.

“Your dad will be getting you a lock on your bedroom door though.”

“Thanks.”

Jim smiled and nudged his shoulder against Grayson’s. “So what did you want to ask us last night?”

“Valentine’s Day is next week.”

“And there’s a sweet heart dance at school.”

“Yeah, but we’re not going to that. Laura and I want to go to dinner and some ballet thing at the performing arts center.”

“Her idea?”

“Yep. So…I got us the ballet tickets and was wondering if you could…pull some strings and get us reservations at the really fancy restaurant we went to for Grammy and Grandpa’s anniversary?” Grayson smiled at him.

Jim chuckled. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jim platted some pancakes and turned around to place them on the island when new baby Kirk decided to kick again. Jim gasp in surprise and dropped the plate of pancakes.

“Daddy!” Grayson put his drink down and went to his dad’s side, putting an arm around him protectively. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

Jim chuckled and shook his head. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Then why did you…”

Jim took Grayson’s hand and placed it to his bump. Grayson stared at the spot them smiled brightly.

“Oh wow! That’s…that’s…that’s the baby, right?”

“No, I’m really gassy.”

Grayson rolled his eyes as a panicked half dressed Spock came bounding into the kitchen.

“What has happened? What is wrong? Jim, are you well?” Spock asked, rushing up to Jim and grabbing his shoulders so he can look over his mate.

Grayson shook his head then started picking up the, luckily not broken, plate and pancakes from the floor.

“I’m fine, Spock.”

“Fine has variable…”

Jim planted a kiss to Spock’s lips to shut him up which worked effectively. Jim pulled back and smiled at his mate. “I’m great, Spock. The baby kicked and startled me.”

“That is all?”

“Yep.”

Spock nodded. “Okay then.” Spock rubbed his hands up and down Jim’s arms before letting him go. He looked to Grayson who had just stood back up with the plate of dirty pancakes. “Morning.”

“Morning, dad. Nice underwear.”

Jim chucked as Spock looked down at himself and realized he was not wearing anything but his underwear.

“Thank you,” Spock said slowly. “How was your alone time last night?”

“Dad!” Grayson fussed before dropping the plate again and stomping out of the room. Spock’s eyebrows raised. He turned to Jim and looked confused.

Jim shook his head. “Spock, you were never a teenage boy, we’re you?”

Spock’s brows furrowed together. “Of course, I was.”

“Spock, our son is almost fourteen.”

“I am aware.”

“And…hormones are raging in him. Feelings….stirrings.”

Spock cocked his head to the side.

Jim sighed. _Spock think about. Alone time. Teenager. Lock on door._

Spock cocked his head to the other side.

Jim shook his head. “I’m not saying any more about this, you clueless Vulcan.” Jim bent down and picked up the plate and pancakes again before walking over to trashcan and throwing the pancakes away. “And now I’m making French toast.”  _French toast, pickles, and crumbled cheetos._

Jim went back to the counter and pulled out some bread while Spock continued to stand in the middle of the kitchen with a quizzical look on his face. Jim ignored him and started making breakfast again.

.

.

.

“Oh, he was mastur…”

“No, Spock, don’t say it!” Jim interrupted. “Don’t say it. Just…no.”

Spock nodded. “I will not say anything. Although the act is normal and…”

Jim turned to Spock and pointed a spatula at Spock. “Stop talking about it. I know its normal. I did it. A lot. But we don’t talk about it. We get him a lock and that’s that.”

Spock nodded and Jim turned back around to tend to the French toast.

“Jim?”

“Yes.”

“What do you mean by a lot? How often and who exactly did you think about?”

Jim groaned. “Spock.”

“Spock, why are you in your underwear?” Amanda asked from the doorway.

Spock looked down at himself before leaving the room to get dressed. Amanda chuckled and walked further into the kitchen and started making some tea.

“So today is the big day,” she said.

“Yep, get to find out we’re having another boy.”

“Or a girl.”

“It’ll be a boy.”

Amanda sighed. “Yes, it will be.”

Jim kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry your son is incapable of producing daughters.”

“Me too," she sighed. "I'll never get Amanda Junior."

Jim laughed. 

* * *

 

Jim laid back on the exam bed and rubbed his hands over his growing bump. Spock sat in a chair next to him and stared at Jim’s moving hands. Jim had gone to work that morning and afternoon and was so glad he could leave early for his doctor's appointment.

“Can I punch my coworkers?” Jim asked.

“No.”

“You do.”

“I have never struck a co-worker.”

“Stonn.”

Spock’s eyes raised to Jim’s. “Do not strike your co-workers.”

Jim sighed. “Fine, but they are getting on my last nerve with these projects.”

“Then I will have words with them.”

“The last time that happened, they refused to come within twenty feet of me for months. No, Spock.”

“Very well.”

.

.

.

“Who did you think about in your youth?” Spock asked. 

Jim groaned and plopped his head back on the bed. “Spock, why?”

“I merely wish to know.”

“Why?”

“For reasons.”

“Spock.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“What are you two arguing about?” Bones asked, coming into the room.

“Spock wants to know about my teenage masturbatory fantasies,” Jim told him.

“God why?” Bones groaned as he turned on the sonogram equipment.

“Because he is weird and oddly possessive of things beyond his control.”

“I am not weird,” Spock said. “And I do not wish to discuss this with Leonard.”

“Yes, please don’t discuss this.” Bones picked up the gel and turned to Jim. “You know the drill.”

Jim smiled brightly and pulled up his shirt, revealing his bump. “Can’t wait to see my little boy.” Jim then took Spock’s hand and squeezed. Their bond thrummed in joy.

Bones deposited some gel onto Jim’s bump then picked up the transducer and pressed it to Jim’s stomach. He turned on the monitor and moved the transducer around until the image of their baby appeared on screen.

Jim sniffled and stared at the baby’s image. “Hey, little one.”

“Heartbeat is strong,” Bones commented. “Measurements are good.”

“And the sex?” Spock asked.

“One moment.” Bones moved the transducer more. He cocked his head to the side then pressed a few buttons on the monitor before moving the transducer some more.

“Bones?” Jim asked.

“One sec,” Bones replied before pressing more buttons.

Jim watched the monitor. Bones zoomed in on the baby’s image.

“Penis or vagina, Bones?”

“I don’t know.”

“What?” Spock and Jim questioned.

“Baby isn’t cooperating.” Bones pointed to the scan. “Umbilical cord is in the way and its legs are crossed. Can’t tell anything.”

Jim stared at the image then poked his belly. “Little one, c’mon, move your legs.”

The baby moved it’s hands instead.

Jim shook his head. “Stubborn.”

“Sorry, Jim,” Bones said, removing the transducer and handing Jim a couple napkins to clean his belly off. “Maybe next appointment.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Spock nodded and stood up. “Could be come back tomorrow and check?”

“I have meetings all day tomorrow,” Jim spoke, sitting up on the bed.

“The day after tomorrow?”

“I have back to back appointments unless you want someone else?” Bones asked.

Spock shook his head. “We will wait until our next appointment.”

“Good plan,” Bones said.

* * *

 

When they arrived home later Amanda and the boys were immediately on them. Jim laughed as Sammy and Soren pulled him into the living room and sat him down on the couch before cuddling up beside him. Grayson sat next to Sammy and put his arm around the back of the couch and looked at his daddy while Amanda took a seat nearby and happily smiled at Jim.

Spock entered the room along with Sarek and arched a brow at the situation.

“Well?” Amanda asked.

Jim grinned. “Well what?”

“What’s the baby?” Sammy, Soren, and Grayson asked at the same time.

“The baby is part Vulcan, part human,” Spock offered with a small smile.

“What your father said,” Jim added.

“No, what is the sex?” Soren asked.

“Sex is when two people love each…” Jim started but Grayson let out a loud groan.

“Daddy, don’t,” Grayson begged. “Just tell us the sex of the baby.”

“Sex is how the baby was made,” Jim couldn’t help but say.

Amanda snorted in amusement while Sammy giggled and Soren and Sarek shook their heads.

Grayson eyed his father who eyed him back with identical blue eyes.

“Jim, are you having a boy or a girl?” Sarek asked.

“Oh, that’s what ya’ll are asking about,” Jim chuckled.

“Yes,” everyone, minus Spock, replied.

“Gotcha.”

.

.

.

“Well?” Amanda asked. “Another grandson or granddaughter?”

“We don’t know,” Jim said.

“What?” everyone, minus Spock, asked.

Jim rubbed his bump. “Baby Kirk was not cooperating with getting their genitals looked at so we do not know.”

“Really?” they asked.

“Yes, really,” Spock told them.

“Oh darn,” Amanda sighed.

“Sorry everyone. Baby Kirk is a stubborn one already,” Jim said. “Like father,” Jim looked to Spock. “Like baby.”

“I am not stubborn,” Spock muttered.

“You are,” Sarek told him before looking to Jim. “Will you find out at another time?”

Jim shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe we’ll just wait and be surprised this time.”

“That sounds fun,” Sammy said. “I like surprises.”

“I do not,” Soren said. “Please find out so that I may mentally prepare.”

“Hey, I knew what the two of you were going to be but no amount of mental preparation helped when you terrors arrived,” Grayson told them.

“We are not terrors,” Soren replied while Sammy stuck his tongue out at him.

“You were terrors,” Jim spoke.

“Daddy,” the twins whined. “Nuh-uh.”

“You were and so was Grayson. All my babies have been terrors.”

Grayson shook his head then stood up. “I’ll be in my room. Let me know when dinner is ready.”

“Why does Grayson have a lock on his door now?” Soren asked as Grayson made his way to the stairs. Grayson paused when Soren finished his question.

Jim smiled. “To keep you terrors out.”

Grayson shook his head again then left the room.

“Can we have a lock on our door?” Sammy asked.

“When you’re a teenager, yes.”

“Okay. What’s for dinner?”

Jim rolled his eyes as Amanda chuckled and stood up and said, “I’ll make dinner tonight. Sammy, why don’t you come help me?”

“Okie dokie!” Sammy jumped up and walked with Amanda out of the livingroom towards the kitchen. Sarek followed, offering to help as well, leaving Jim, Spock, and Soren in the room. Spock walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Jim.

“Daddy?” Soren asked, placing his hand on Jim’s bump.

“Yes, baby boy?”

“I am not a baby.”

Jim smiled. “You’re my baby.”

“Illogical.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

“Daddy, next week is the Terran holiday of Valentines.”

“I know.” _It is also Pamper Jim Day._

 _Indeed,_ Spock agreed.

_Learn another word, Spock._

_Certainly._

Jim eyed his mate then looked down to Soren. “What about Valentine’s Day?”

“I request that David and I be allowed on a date. Just the two of us.”

“No,” Spock said instantly while Jim scrunched up his face and thought about it.

After a few moment, Jim said, “Nah, ya’ll are too young.”

“They are certainly too young,” Spock agreed.

“Then I request that he and I have dinner here or at his parent’s residence and watch a movie. Sammy is invited as well.”

Jim chuckled then ran his hand through Soren’s black hair. Soren swatted Jim’s hand away then smoothed down his hair into his bowl cut style. “I’ll talk with Uncle Bones and Aunt Carol but that should be alright.”

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Spock told him.

Soren got off the couch and nodded. “I shall be in my room reading until dinner.” Soren then left his parents alone in the living room.

Jim scooted over and cuddled against Spock. “It’s a boy. A stubborn boy.”

“Or a stubborn girl.”

Jim chuckled. “Maybe. So, what are the plans for pamper Jim day?”

“You will have to wait and see.”

“Should I wear something lacy?”

Spock growled. “Of course.”

“Yay,” Jim said before kissing Spock soundly until Grayson came into the room and fussed at them to stop being gross.


	7. Valentine's Day

Sammy ran around the gymnasium, finishing his required two laps the gym teacher made them do before the fun activities. He laughed as he passed one of his friends and got a tongue stuck out at him in retaliation for lapping the friend. Sammy grinned and kept running. He liked being at the Federation school and he liked his friends here. They gave him Valentine gifts and he'd given them some in return. He fit in better at the Federation school. The Vulcan school was fine, he liked the rigorous schooling, but his classmates weren’t the friendliest or into the same things as him. Grayson had gotten lucky with finding Xon. Xon was cool.

He quickly finished his second lap and came to a slow jog as he looked around at the activities set up for them to do. 

 _YukiBall looks fun,_ Sammy thought, stopping to watch the game going on in the far left corner of the gym. _You get to hit people with balls._ Sammy smiled then looked to the next corner. _Oh! Scooters are fun too._

Sammy started to walk towards the scooters then stop when he felt a tug from his bond with his twin. He turned around and immediately zeroed in on his brother. His eyes narrowed as he watched Soren get backed into the wall by three kids from the other class they shared gym time with.

Soren wasn’t like him and Grayson. He was more Vulcan and thus was ostracized for being quiet, logical, sort of a little emotionless, and territorial of David. Soren preferred the Vulcan school even though he didn’t have any friends. He hung around with Sammy and was friendly-ish with Sammy's friends, but he didn't really have his own friends. 

Sammy walked closer towards his brother and the goons. One of the bigger kids reached their hand up and flicked the tip of one of Soren’s ears. Sammy narrowed his eyes and marched over to them. Through their bond, he felt how uncomfortable Soren was and little bit of fear. Soren was backed completely into the wall now, his blue eyes darted to Sammy as he approached.

“You are so weird,” one of the kids said to Soren.

“Freakish,” another said.

Sammy placed himself in between Soren and the bullies and glared at them. “Leave my brother alone. He isn’t weird, ya’ll are weird.”

“He’s the…”

Sammy growled and stood up at full height. The bigger one was still an inch taller but they all jumped back. “Leave. My. Brother. Alone.”

The bullies hesitated and Sammy made like he was about to lung at them. The kids scrambled away, running off elsewhere in the gym. Sammy turned to his brother and embraced him.

“You okay, Soren?”

“I am adequate,” Soren replied.

“You sure? They were being real meanies to you. And touched you. I can go punch them.”

Soren patted his brother on the back. “Do not strike them. Daddy will be upset and as he is with child, he should be not upset.”

Sammy pulled back and nodded. “Okay, but are you sure you’re alright?”

“I am Vulcan. Their words do not bother me,” Soren told him blankly.

Sammy shook his head. “I know that’s not true. You’re not weird or freakish. You’re the most smartest, most logicalest one in this whole school! You’re even the best Vulcan in the family. Well…besides dad and grandpa.”

Soren arched a slanted brow at his brother. “That sentence is nonsensical and grammatically incorrect, brother. But thank you.”

Sammy smiled brightly at his brother. “You’re welcome.” Out of the corner of his eye Sammy saw the gym teacher pulling out a wiffleball game set. “Oh! Baseball!” Sammy looked to his brother. “Care to play? We always kick butt when we play together.”

Soren looked to the game set across the room then shook his head. He looked back to his brother. “Not today.”

“Oh okay. I’m going to go play. If you need me, you know what to do.”

“Affirmative.”

Sammy smiled again at his brother then took off to get into the game. Soren watched him leave then internally sighed. He leaned against the wall and watched his brother play for a few moments. Sammy and Grayson were normal and fit in with everyone. Soren had trouble making friends. He is the weird one—more Vulcan than his brothers—and doesn’t fit in with the other students at the Federation school.

He looks away from his brother and continues walking around the perimeter of the gym. He wished he could fit in, be like his brothers. As he passed the large windows of the gym, he came to a stop.

A class was outside. Soren walked closer to the window and internally beamed seeing it was David’s class outside.

David saw him and waved, smiling brightly at the Vulcan boy. Soren waved back.

 _It is not too bad being more Vulcan than my brothers,_ he thought. _I am more logical than they are and I have the best mate._

Soren placed his hand in a ta’al on the window. David looked around then rushed over and placed his hand against the window over Soren’s hand.

“Soren, you need to keep walking,” one of the gym teachers called to him.

David removed his hand, waved again then ran back over to his classmates. Soren reluctantly looked away and continued walking.

“Soren! Please play! I need my twin!” Sammy called out to him.

Soren internally sighed again then jogged over and joined Sammy’s team for baseball.

* * *

 

Jim smiled as his sons came out of school that afternoon. Grayson and the rest of the upperclass students left school earlier.

Soren and Sammy walked up to him.

“How was your day?” Jim asked.

“Good,” Sammy replied.

“Satisfactory,” Soren said.

“Satisfactory?” Jim questioned. “I know you felt a little off earlier. What was wrong?”

“There was some meanies,” Sammy told him.

“Samuel,” Soren warned his brother before looking up at his daddy. “I am well. Their words do not bother me.”

“Sammy, get into the car please,” Jim said. Sammy nodded and hopped into the waiting hovercar. Jim knelt down in front of Soren and offered him a comforting smile. “What happened?”

“Daddy, I am well. I…”

“Soren, please tell me what happened?”

“Do you promise to not get involved?”

“I can’t really promise that.”

“Daddy, Mr. Lovar at the Vulcan school does not like you and neither do several parents because of your overprotectiveness and illogicalness. Do you want to have a bad reputation here as well?”

Jim blinked then chuckled. “You are way too much for your age. Alright, alright. I won’t do anything. Just tell me what happened.”

“Three students in my grade level, for some reason, do not like me. They call me weird and freakish and today they…one of them, pinched my ear.”

Jim gritted his teeth and mentally counted to ten before nodding. “And what did you do.”

“Before I could say anything to them, Samuel appeared and told them to leave me alone and to go away. He growled at them.”

Jim looked back at Sammy in the car. “We don’t growl at people.”

“But they were being meanies to Soren. I had to do it. Dad says its okay.”

 _We will have words later, Spock,_ Jim told his mate before focusing back on Soren. “Are you okay. Do you want me to do anything?”

“No, I am well.”

Jim raised a hand and touched his son’s cheek. “You are not a freak.”

“I am aware.”

“I know you are aware. I just want you, my son, to know that you are wonderful and amazing and one of the most logical Vulcans on this whole planet. Maybe you are a little weird, but I am and so is your father, and grandmother, and everyone else we know. Weirdness is great, but you are no freak.”

Soren leaned into his father’s touch and offered his daddy a small smile. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome, sweetheart.” Jim pulled Soren into a hug. “I know you don’t like hugs, but I gotta or else I’ll cry.”

Soren patted his daddy on the back.

“I love you.”

“I love you as well, daddy.”

.

.

.

“Daddy, you must release me now so we can return home.”

Jim gave Soren a tight squeeze then released him. He stood up then ruffled Soren’s bowlcut. Soren pulled an annoyed expression then smoothed his hair down.

“Illogical,” the boy muttered.

“Yep, but you love me.”

Soren raised a brow then walked around his father and got into the car.

* * *

 

“Why do we need to have words?” Spock asked as he and Jim got ready for bed that evening.

“Because you keep telling our boys that it’s okay to growl at people,” Jim replied. He pulled back the covers and got into bed. He pulled the covers over him and snuggled down.

Spock got into bed next to Jim and laid on his side facing his mate. “It there is a threat, growling is most effective.”

“Spock, its not cool to growl at people. Threat or no threat. Tell your sons to stop growling.”

“I cannot.”

“Why?”

“Because they will not listen as I growl at others to keep them away from you.”

Jim sighed and rolled his eyes. “So, you can’t practice what you preach.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim rubbed his bump and felt baby Kirk move under his hand. Spock placed his hand over Jim’s.

“Soren doesn’t enjoy the Federation school,” Jim said.

“I have noticed. What do you propose we do?”

Jim turned onto his side and faced Spock. Spock’s arm wrapped around Jim. “I was thinking maybe we could…let him go to Vulcan most of the week and only go to the Federation school on Fridays.”

“We will discuss it with Soren in the morning.”

Jim grinned and cuddled closer. Spock turned and laid on his back and Jim made himself comfy against Spock’s side, resting his head on Spock’s chest and intertwining their legs. “Pamper Jim day.”

“Indeed.”

“What are the plans?”

“As my parents never celebrate the holiday beyond flowers, Mother has agreed to take Sammy, Soren, and David out to dinner. David will then spend the night so Carol and Leonard may have the night together.”

“Soren will love that. He enjoys going out on little dates with David.”

“It is not a date. They are children. Children do not date.”

Jim laughed lightly. “Are you ever going to admit that Soren and David will end up together in the long run?”

“No.”

Jim rolled his eyes. He knew it would happen. Spock and Bones were just grumpy, stubborn butts. “Alright, so the little ones are taken care of. How about Grayson?”

“Father will chauffeur Grayson and Laura to dinner and to the ballet.”

“That’s very nice of Sarek to do that. He’ll keep an eye on them, though?”

“Of course.”

Jim smiled. “And what about us?”

“I have made plans.”

“What plans?”

“Plans.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

Jim sighed. “Fine, I’ll wait, but I’m not happy about it.”

“Understood.” Spock kissed the top of his mate’s head. “Sleep, ashayam.”

Jim yawned and closed his eyes. “Make me pancakes in the morning.”

“Of couse.”

“With pickles and cream cheese.”

Spock cringed but agreed. Anything for his mate.

* * *

 

Soren and Samuel stood in the foyer in front of their daddy. They had on nice dress shirts and slacks for their Valentine’s day night out. Jim smiled down at them.

“You two are just the cutest babies,” Jim cooed.

Sammy beamed while Soren frowned.

“Daddy, we are not infants,” Soren told him.

“Oh, well my apologies. You two are the cutest young men,” Jim corrected.

Soren nodded while Sammy giggled. Spock entered the foyer and placed an arm around Jim. He looked over his sons.

“The two of you look exceptional. Where is Grammy taking you and David this evening?” Spock asked.

“She is taking us…” The doorbell chimed, interrupting Soren. Soren’s eyes widened. “He’s here. David is here. I must…” Soren bounced on his feet for a few moments then took off out of the room. “I will be back!”

Jim couldn’t help but laugh at his logical son reverting to illogicalness just because his boyfriend had arrived. Spock walked over to the door and opened it. David and Leonard stepped inside. Leonard was dressing in a fitting suit while David wore dress slacks and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a vest overtop of it.

“Looking sharp, David,” Jim commented. He then smiled at Bones and stepped forward to hug his friend. Spock managed to restrain himself from growling. He was trying to set a good example for his sons.

David smiled. His arms were full of fake flowers, a teddy bear, and a couple heart shaped boxes.

“What do you got, David?” Sammy asked.

“That is not a proper sentence,” Spock sighed.

David adjusted his hold then nodded to one of the boxes in his arms. “For you Sammy.” Sammy took the offered box. “It’s fruit snacks because you can’t have chocolate.”

“Thank you.” Sammy shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small folded Valentine. “For you.”

David looked at it then to his armful of items. Sammy made a face then stepped closer and shoved the valentine into David’s front pants pocket. David nodded then turned towards Jim. “Dad, can you help?”

“Yeah, kid.” Bones grabbed one of the fake roses from David’s arms and handed it to Jim.

“For you, Uncle Jim. Its fake because your allergic and dad doesn’t want you to die.”

Jim chuckled as Amanda and Sarek came into the foyer. “Thank you, David. I love it.”

“You’re welcome.”

Leonard took another of the fake roses and handed it to Amanda. “From David.”

Amanda held it to her chest and looked down at the eight-year-old. “Thank you very much, David.”

“You’re welcome.” David then looked around the room. “Where is Soren?”

“He’s being illogical somewhere,” Jim told him.

“He’s not illogical, Uncle Jim.”

Jim shook his head then stepped into the hallway and looked upstairs. “Soren Leonard get your booty down here now!”

“Daddy, I am right here.”

Jim jumped and turned around. Soren stood there looked up at him. Soren had a heart shaped box and a card in his hands. “I merely went into the living room to retrieve David’s gifts.”

Jim nodded then patted Soren on the head. “Okay. David has some gifts for you as well.”

Soren’s cheeks tinted green. “Really?”

Jim put his hands on Soren’s shoulders. He turned his son and led him into the foyer. David smiled brightly at the Vulcan boy and walked over to him. “These are for you.”

Soren handed his items to Jim to hold then took the offered gifts from David—a fake rose, teddy bear, and heart shaped box.

“Thank you, David. I…really like them,” Soren said. He looked up to Jim and arched a brow. Jim looked amused as he handed David his gifts. “For you.”

David smiled. “Thank you, Soren.”

“I’m hungry, lets go!” Sammy spoke up.

Bones laughed at his nephew then handed Spock a duffle bag. “David’s overnight stuff. I’ll see ya’ll tomorrow. David,” David turned and looked at his father. “Behave.”

“I will. Bye daddy. Tell mommy I love her.”

Bones nodded then waved at the group before walking out the door.

“Alright, I think its time for us to head to dinner now. Boys, why don’t you go put your stuff upstairs,” Amanda said.

The boys nodded and walked out of the room. Jim turned to Sarek. “When are you and Grayson leaving to pick up Laura?”

“Now, but Grayson is not ready.”

Jim sighed. “He’s probably messing with his hair.” Jim took David’s bag from Spock and headed upstairs. He dropped the bag off in the twin’s room as the three boys were coming out of it. Jim knelt down and gave them all big hugs. “Sammy, Soren, I’ll see you tomorrow so behave for your grandparents and older brother.”

“We’ll behave for Grammy and Grandpa,” Sammy said. “We make no promises about Grayson.”

“That’s fine,” Jim laughed. “Go on now. I’m sure you’re all hungry.”

“Yes we are,” Sammy sighed before the boys headed down the stairs. Jim smiled seeing David curl his fingers around Soren’s wrist.

 _They’ll get married one day,_ he though.

_Negative._

_Shut up, Spock. Its pamper Jim day and you haven’t pampered me at all._

_I pampered you this morning,_ Spock replied before sending a mental image of the carnal activities they got into that morning. Jim shuddered then shook his head. He walked over to Grayson’s closed door and knocked.

“Grayson, time to go.”

No response.

Jim knocked again.

No response.

Jim frowned then eyed the doorknob. He reached down and tried it. The door opened and Jim poked his head in.

“Grayson,” he said a bit loud.

“In the bathroom!” Grayson called back.

“Do you…um…need privacy?”

“What? Oh…oh god no, Daddy! My hair isn’t cooperating.”

Jim chuckled and walked into the room then into Grayson’s bathroom. His teenager stood there in black suit pants and an undershirt. His blonde hair was all over the place.

“It won’t do what I want it to,” Grayson fussed.

“Can I help?”

Grayson looked at his dad and nodded. “Please.”

Jim motioned for him to sit on the closed toilet seat. Jim looked over the boy’s hair then grabbed some styling gel from the counter top. “How do you want it styled?”

“Kind of slicked back a bit?”

“Is that a question?”

Grayson blinked. “Slicked back a bit please.”

Jim smiled. “Coming right up.” Jim started styling his son's hair. "So what did you get Laura for Valentine's Day?"

"I found a vintage Vokaya necklace in the market last weekend."

"Oh that's cool. I'm sure she'll love it."

"I hope so. Does Grandpa really have to chaperone us everywhere tonight?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Grayson whined. 

"Because you're thirteen."

"Daddy. Don't you trust us?"

"I do, but you're teenagers so you get a chaperone until you're sixteen."

"Why sixteen?"

"Driver's license."

"Oh. Okay then. Can we at least sit by ourselves at dinner?"

"Yes." Jim finished Grayson's hair then stepped back. "Ta-da."

Grayson stood up and checked his hair. "Thanks. Looks good." Grayson turned and looked at his father. He frowned. "Why are you crying?"

"You're just so grown up looking," Jim sobbed before pulling Grayson into a big hug. 

"Daddy," Grayson sighed. 

  

* * *

 

Amanda led the boys into the restaurant and nodded to the hostess. They boys chose a non-Vulcan restaurant as Sammy wasn’t into all vegetarian food and neither was David.

“Grammy?” Soren asked.

Amanda looked down at her grandson. “Yes, dear?”

“May we…David and I, sit by ourselves?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Amanda feigned decisiveness.

“Please,” Soren asked, giving her the Kirk puppy dog look.

Amanda chuckled then looked back to the hostess. “We will be needing two, two seater tables near each other please.”

“Oh course. This way.” The hostess grabbed some menus and led them through the restaurant. She stopped at a table in the middle of the room. Amanda and Sammy took their seats. The hostess placed their menus down then walked over to a two seater in the corner. David pulled the seat out for Soren. Soren ducked his head and sat down, letting David push his chair up for him. David then sat down and picked up his menu.

“This place is cool,” David said.

“Indeed.” Soren picked up his menu. He picked a vegetarian dish and sat the menu back down. “David.”

Hazel eyes looked up to Soren. “Yes?”

“My fathers and I spoke this morning. About my schooling.”

“Are you getting straight As?”

“Yes.”

“Cool! I have a couple As and a few Bs and one C.”

Soren blinked. “Yes, well, we were talking and…I do not…they think I would do better at the Vulcan school.”

David cocked his head to the side. “I don’t understand. You go to the Vulcan school already and the Federation school.”

“I do, but now they believe I should attend the Vulcan school most of the week and only come to the Federation school on Fridays.”

“Oh. Oh okay. Um…so…I’ll only see you at school on Fridays?”

Soren nodded.

“I guess that’ll be alright,” David said with a shrug. “I’ll miss you.”

“I will miss you as well.”

David glanced around then leaned forward. “Can we…do that kiss thing. It is Valentine’s Day.”

Soren’s eyes darted around as well. Amanda was busy ordering drinks for her and Sammy. Soren looked back to David and leaned forward as well. He held two fingers out to David. David grinned and held two fingers up as well, pressing them against Soren’s. Both boys blushed then quickly moved their hands away as a waiter walked up to them for their drink order.

* * *

 

Amanda smiled at the boys in the corner table. She’s seen their little kiss. “They are cute together.”

“Yeah, they are,” Sammy agreed. “Grammy, can I have steak?”

Amanda focused on Sammy and nodded. “Of course.”

“And shrimp?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, and the grilled chicken alfredo.”

Amanda shook her head. “Now that is way too much food, Sammy.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Pick two items or you’ll end up as big as a house.”

Sammy scrunched up his face then said, “Steak and shrimp.”

“Good choices.”

“With a salad and the apple cobbler.”

Amanda couldn’t help but smile. “Sounds good, Sammy.”

* * *

 

Grayson put his arm around Laura and smiled when she leaned against him. The lights were down and the orchestra was playing as the ballet dancers on stage performed Swan Lake.

A throat cleared behind him. Grayson glanced behind him. Sarek looked at him with a raised brow. Grayson let out a nervous laugh then removed his arm from around Laura. Laura grinned and straightened up in her seat. Grayson took her hand in his though.

“I’m having a very pleasant evening, Gray,” Laura whispered.

“Me too.”

“Even if your grandpa is chaperoning us.”

Grayson glanced back to Sarek again then looked forward. “At least he’s quiet.”

* * *

 

After the ballet, Sarek drove them to Laura’s apartment building. It took some convincing, but Sarek agreed to wait in the hovercar while Grayson escorted Laura upstairs to her apartment.

Grayson kept his arm around Laura as they stepped out of the elevator and walked the short distance down the hallway to her door before they stopped. She turned and faced him. She smiled and raised a hand to touch the necklace he’d given her for Valentine’s Day.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, Gray,” Laura said, her green eyes twinkling.

“I did as well. Thank you for the card and the comic books.”

“You’re welcome.

They stood there and stared at one another before Laura raised her brows and looked like she was waiting for him to do something. Grayson grinned then stepped closer. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against hers.

They kissed for a few moments before the door opened and they quickly broke apart. Grayson smiled at Laura’s mother. “Hi, Mrs. Casey. Laura’s home.”

“I see that,” Mrs. Casey replied with a knowing smile. “How was your evening?”

“Good,” they both said.

“Laura did you…” Mrs. Casey trailed off and asked.

Laura looked to the ground and shook her head.

“Laura, its been three months since you’ve found out. You need to tell him.”

Grayson looked between them. “Tell me what?”

“Laura Helene Casey. Tell him,” Mrs. Casey said before walking into the apartment. Laura fidgeted and bit her bottom lip before looking to Grayson. Her green eyes watery.

“Laura? What’s going on? What do you need to tell me?”

* * *

 

Jim moaned and gripped the pillow under him. His chest and face were down while his ass was in the air with Spock dutifully pampering him with his tongue. Jim pressed his ass back into Spock’s face and cried out as Spock’s rough tongue speared into him deeper. Jim’s erection hung between his legs, leaking and desperately wanting the same treatment.

“Spock,” Jim mewled.

“Hush,” Spock said before laving at his quivering hole before resuming his ministrations.

Jim cried out again and closed his eyes. _Fuck I love pamper Jim day._

_As do I now please, hush._

_Can’t. Its too much. You’re too good._

Jim felt a surge of smugness from Spock which made him internally chuckle. Jim relaxed into the rim job and wiggled his hips, wanting more to happen.  Spock nipped at his ass cheek in retaliation before pulling away completely.

“Hey,” Jim moaned in discontent. He oepend his eyes and looked over his shoulders. “Get back here.”

“I need something from the other room,” Spock said before leaving the bedroom and entering the living room area of their hotel sweet.

Jim sighed then turned over and laid on his back. “Spock! I wore those red panties you like, you got to rip them off of me, and I didn’t eat one odd thing at dinner. Get back here and pamper me some more.”

Spock returned from the bedroom with a remote control.

Jim looked confused then said. “No toys, Spock.”

Spock pressed a button and the room shimmered. Jim blinked then found two naked Spock’s standing before him. His jaw dropped.

“This new hotel has equipped a few of their more expensive suites with hologram programs,” one Spock said.

“So now there is two of me to pamper you,” the other added.

Jim sat up and blinked again. He looked between the two Spock’s then mewled.

The Spock’s smirked then stepped closer to the bed. “The new technology is so real that you will not be able to tell which of us is the real one.”

“I…I…Oh fuck I really want to have both of you in me,” Jim groaned.

“That can be arranged. This is your day, Jim,” Spock One said.

“All yours,” Spock two agreed.

Jim sat up on his knees and reached out towards them then stopped and grabbed his head.

“Jim?”

Jim closed his eyes and felt a king of pain coming from his bond with Grayson. “Grayson. Something is wrong with Grayson.”

“We will return home then,” Spock said, feeling it as well. He grabbed the remote and turned the hologram tech off. The other Spock disappeared.

* * *

 

Jim rushed into the house and found Amanda and Sarek in the living room. “What happened?”

Amanda looked concerned as she shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Sarek looked to Jim. “He escorted Laura into the apartment building. He then came running our eight point five minutes later quite distraught. He would not tell me what occurred. When we returned home, he ran up to his room and locked the door.”

Jim nodded before he and Spock went up stairs. Jim knocked on Grayson’s room. “Sweetie, its daddy. What’s wrong?”

“Go away!”

“No, I’m not going away. Something happened. You are upset and I need to see you. Open the door.”

There was a shuffled on the other side of the door before it unlocked and opened.

“Oh baby,” Jim said, upset seeing Grayson’s eyes green and watery. Grayson sobbed and wrapped his arms around Jim. “Baby, what happened?”

“She’s moving.”

“Laura is moving?” Spock questioned, stepping closer and placing a comforting hand on his son’s back.

“Yes. She’s…she’s…” Grayson stopped and sucked in a breath. “She’s known for months and…and didn’t tell me.” He started crying into Jim’s neck.

Jim hugged his son tightly. He tried to keep himself from crying but he was pregnant and emotional as it was. He ended up starting to cry anyway. “Grayson, I’m so sorry. When is she moving?”

“May.”

Jim patted Grayson on the back. “Sweetie, that’s a few months away. You’ll have plenty of time with her before then. It’ll be okay.”

“No it won’t,” Grayson cried.

“This is your first love, Grayson. The first is always the worst, but everything is going to be alright. It may feel like it won’t right now, but it will. You’ll get through this.”

Grayson pulled back and sniffled. “How do you know that?”

Jim touched Grayson’s cheek. “I just do. You have three whole months to be with her until she moves. Three whole months and then…we’ll figure something out. You’ll figure something out.”

“But…but Laura…” Grayson sniffled.

“Laura is wonderful,” Spock said. “But you are thirteen. Now is not the time to make life commitments. Your life has hardly begun to begin.”

Grayson shrugged. “I love her.”

“Oh baby,” Jim said. “I know you do. She’s wonderful, but hey…absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

Grayson sniffled again. His blue eyes watery and cheeks tinted green.

“Would you care to sleep in our bed tonight?” Spock asked.

Grayson nodded then turned and went into his room. Jim watched him change into his pajamas then walk out of the room into Jim and Spock’s room.

“That was nice of you to offer our bed,” Jim told his husband.

“It was an empty offer,” Spock sighed. “He hogs the covers. I will let my parents know what happened.” Spock then walked down the stairs. Jim let out a sigh on his own. He rubbed his bump, feeling the baby kick and move about. He turned and went to check on the twins and David and found them slumbering away. David was in Sammy’s bed while the twins shared Soren’s. Max was curled up on the floor inbetween the beds.

Jim smiled then left the room and went into his. He yawned as he entered the room then gathered his pajamas and changed in the bathroom. He exited the bathroom, turned off the lights and got into bed beside Grayson.

Grayson turned onto his side and faced Jim. “Will it be alright?”

Jim looked at his son in the dark. “With time, yes, it will.”

Grayson nodded then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Spock entered the room several moments later and changed into his sleeping robe. _Laura is moving._

_God, I can’t believe it. He’s going to be crushed when moving day arrives._

_Indeed, but he is young and will move on._

_If you’d met me at thirteen, dated me, then we parted, would you be able to move on?_

Spock got into bed and laid on his back. _We are t’hy’la. Moving on is not an option._

_Well what if they are t’hy’la?_

_Jim, what does t’hy’la mean?_

Jim internally sighed. _Friend, brother, lover. So, t’hy’la could mean friend, sister, lover. You don’t know._

_You are being illogical. They are not t’hy’la._

_But…_

_Perhaps…a destined pair. K'hat'n'dlawa. We are k'hat'n'dlawa._

_I’m not even going to attempt to pronounce that word. What’s it mean?_

_One who is 'half of my heart and soul in its deepest sense,_ Spock said.

Jim smiled. _That’s nice. Yeah, we are that and perhaps Grayson and Laura are too._

_Time will tell._

_Indeed,_ Jim said to Spock’s amusement.

An hour later, the door to their room opened and a little boy shuffled in to Jim’s side of the bed. Jim slowly woke up and found Sammy standing there.

“My tummy hurts,” Sammy said. “I think I ate too much.”

“You probably did,” Jim said. He reached a hand out and pulled Sammy closer. He sat up and kissed his son’s forehead. “You feel alright. Want to sleep with us?”

“Yes,” Sammy said. He walked around the bed and climbed onto and over Spock, rousing the dozing Vulcan, before laying down next to Grayson.

Spock internally sighed. _I thought we were passed them sleeping in our bed._

 _Go to sleep Spock,_ Jim told him.

Spock closed his eyes. After an hour, everyone was sleeping soundly, expect Spock. Jim woke up and mentally nudged Spock.

 _Yes?_ Spock asked.

 _If Sammy is in here that means Soren…_ Jim trailed off and Spock knew. He opened his eyes and carefully got out of bed. He left the room and went into the twins room. He shook his head and walked over to Sammy’s bed and pulled back the covers. Soren was cuddled next to David in the bed.

“No,” Spock said, picking up the boy. Soren made a fussy sound but let Spock carry him into his parent’s room. Spock deposited Soren onto the bed next to Sammy. Soren got under the covers and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep with his siblings. Spock looked to Jim and saw he was sound asleep as well.

Spock looked over the bed and sighed again. With Jim, Grayson, and the twins in the bed, there was no room for him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Spock said to himself. He looked around the room. "Now where do I sleep?"


	8. Illogical Butthead

Instead of going to the Federation school Monday morning, Grayson decided to go to the Vulcan school. He wasn’t ready to see Laura again just yet. He’d spent the weekend cooped up in the house being miserable that his girlfriend, his mate, was leaving. His daddy and Grammy had tried to reassure him that everything would be alright, but he couldn’t stop feeling like it wouldn’t. His heart ached in his chest at the thought of saying ‘goodbye’ to Laura.

He walked through the throngs of Vulcans in his age group and made his way to his skill dome. Xon saw him as he approached and raised a brow.

“Grayson, today is Monday,” Xon stated.

“Thanks, Captain Obvious,” Grayson replied.

Xon opened his mouth then closed it, shook his head, and opened his mouth again. “You do not attend the Learning Institute on Mondays.” Xon ignored the illogical Captain Obvious remark. 

Grayson tossed his bag into his dome and sighed. He wouldn’t cry here. “Laura is leaving.”

“Leaving?”

“Yeah, at the end of the school term. Her family is moving away.” Grayson sighed again. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. I’ll see you at lunch time.” Grayson waved at Xon then slid down into his skill dome and started the first round of questions.

* * *

 

Grayson found Xon and T’Aria in the cafeteria. He joined then, sitting across from the Vulcan couple and unpacking his lunch that his daddy had made him.

“T’Aria and I have been discussing your attitude in regards to Laura leaving,” Xon said.

“My attitude?” Grayson questioned.

“I see what you mean now,” T’Aria said to Xon. “Illogically upset.”

“Yes,” Xon nodded before focusing back on Grayson. “We do not understand why you are upset she is leaving.”

“I’m upset because my girlfriend is leaving.”

“And?” Xon and T’Aria said at the same time.

Grayson blinked at his friends. “And? She’s leaving. Gone. Out of here. Never coming back. I’ll never see her again.”

“You will at the appointed time,” Xon told him.

Grayson shook his head. “No, we won’t. We’re not like the two of you. We don’t have a betrothal bond thing.”

“Why not?” T’Aria asked. “She is your mate as I am Xon’s. Why are you not bound to one another as we are?”

“Because.”

“Because why?” Xon asked.

“Because…” Grayson tried to think. He knew Laura was his mate. His one and only despite that they were only thirteen—well, soon to be fourteen. Xon and T’Aria have known eachother for less time than he and Laura and yet they went through koon-ut-la, the childhood bonding ceremony. “I…I don’t know but…I think we should be.”

“Indeed you should,” Xon stated.

Grayson smiled and nodded. After school, he would go to Laura’s house and propose.

* * *

 

Jim smiled at Denise when she opened the door and let him into the apartment.

“I’m sorry to have had to call you, Jim,” Denise said. “But I didn’t know what to do. He’s just being laying on the couch, not moving.” Denise led him into the living room and Jim saw his plank of a son on the couch.

“No, thank you for calling,” Jim told her. “I’m the one who should be apologizing. He’s taking the impending break-up pretty hard.”

“And I figured he would, which is why I’ve been trying to get Laura to tell him sooner about the move.”

Jim nodded. “So, what exactly happened to cause,” Jim waved his hand at his son on the couch. “this?”

“Well, he came over after school. He looked happy and alright. Laura invited him in, they sat on the couch and while I went to get some lemonade, he apparently proposed.”

“Oh goodness.”

_Your son proposed to Laura._

_That is logical._

_Spock!_

_._

_._

_._

_Well it is._

_Spock,_ Jim sighed. 

“I came into the room, he was on one knee in front of her and she was saying ‘no’.”

Jim rubbed a hand over his face and internally groaned.

“And then he started to get upset, saying they were mates and it was logical then he threw himself onto the couch and hasn’t moved since. I tried talking to him but he hasn’t said anything.”

“It’s a Vulcan thing,” Jim told her. “The mate stuff and the throwing oneself down and not moving thing.” Jim walked over to his son and sat on the edge of the couch next to him. “Sweetheart, talk to me. What brought on this marriage stuff?”

Grayson turned his head and looked at his daddy. His eyes were green from crying and water marks peppered his cheeks. “Xon didn’t understand why I was upset that Laura was leaving because she’s my mate and that I would see her again at the appointed time.”

Jim glanced to Denise and smiled innocently. “Could we have a moment in private please?”

“Certainly,” Denise replied. “I’ll go and check on Laura in her room.”

When Denise was out of the room and out of ear shot, Jim picked up a throw pillow from the couch and hit his son with it.

“Daddy!”

“Appointed time? Grayson, you are thirteen. You are more human than Vulcan, there will be no appointed time for a very, very long time.”

“But Xon…”

“Xon and T’Aria are one hundred percent Vulcan, sweetie. They need that betrothal bond. Their parents decided it, agreed to it, and so did Xon and T’Aria. Your father and I did not decide to do that with your or your brothers and we certainly will not discuss this with outsiders or talk to them about putting their daughter through this.”

Grayson nodded and sat up. He sniffled. “I just want her to stay. She’s my girlfriend. My mate.”

Jim put the pillow down and wrapped an arm around his son, pulling him close. “I know, baby, I know. We talked about this over the weekend. There is nothing we can do to make them stay. This is an amazing job opportunity for her parents.”

“I know.”

“It’s devastating saying goodbye to your first love, I understand, but you need to realize that it’s going to happen. You can keep denying it and fighting it but it’ll happen and you’ll be a wreck when it does or you can accept it now and try to make the best out of your remaining time together.”

Grayson leaned against his daddy. “I’m going to miss her.”

“Yes, you will, baby. Maybe ya’ll could try a long-distance thing. Sent notes back and forth.”

Grayson nodded. Jim kissed his temple.

“Everything will be alright.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It’ll hurt, but you’ll get through this and in time, maybe, when the time is right, you will meet and be together again.”

“Okay.”

“So you’re going to make the best of your time together?”

Grayson nodded. “I’ll try.”

“Are you going to try and propose again.”

“No.”

“Gonna run away to Vegas and get hitched?”

“No,” Grayson laughed.

“Good boy.” Jim kissed his temple again.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Did it hurt when you and your first love broke up?”

“It did. I was sixteen and he dumped me. Broke my heart.”

“What was his name?”

Jim chuckled and shook his head. “Not telling you that.”

“Why?”

“Because you’d blab to your dad and he’s an illogical, territorial butthead.”

“Yeah, he is.”

Jim stood up and pulled Grayson with him. “I want you to go to Laura, apologize to her and her mom, and then invite her out somewhere nice.”

“Okay.” Grayson hugged his daddy then turned and left the room.

Denise came into the living room a few moments later and smiled at Jim. “He is a polite one, isn’t he?”

“He better be,” Jim said. “Again, I’m sorry.”

“Oh its fine. I remember being thirteen. My first boyfriend bumped my ass right before the end of the year dance. Thought I’d never stop crying.”

“I’m sorry. Mine was just after junior prom because I wouldn’t put out,” Jim admitted. “Was going through a lot of stuff and I thought he understood and was good with going slow. Turns out he wasn’t.”

“I’m sorry, too. Boys just suck sometimes.”

Jim and Denise shared a laugh.

“Spock and my boys have their moments.”

“Bill and Lucas, too,” Denise agreed.

Grayson and Laura soon came into the room holding hands and smiling. Jim and Denise looked at them.

“Everything alright now?” Jim asked.

“Yes, Mr. Kirk,” Laura said, leaning into Grayson’s side.

“Yep, all good,” Grayson added. “May Laura and I go get ice-cream. Its just a few blocks away.”

“Certainly,” Denise said. “I’ll drive him home later, Jim. If that’s okay?”

“Yeah, no problem. Keep the terror for as long as you’d like.”

“Daddy!”

* * *

 

Later that night, Jim tucked the twins into bed. He kissed Soren’s forehead.

“Daddy, David and I will bond one day,” Soren admitted.

“I know, but that isn’t going to happen for a very long time, right?”

“Affirmative.”

“Good boy.” Jim moved to the other bed and leaned down and kissed Sammy on his forehead.

“Daddy, I’m not going to get married or bonded to anyone,” Sammy said.

Jim chuckled. “If that’s what you want, more power to ya, sweetie. Goodnight, boys.”

“Night daddy!”

As Jim left the room, Spock entered to give the boys goodnight kisses. Jim walked down the hallway to Grayson’s room and grabbed the doorknob to the closed door. He tried to turn it and found it locked. He was about to knock when he backed away and shook his head.

“Nope,” Jim said, knowing a locked door to a teenager’s room was there for a reason. He left Grayson alone and sent Spock a mental note to leave Grayson be as well.

Jim walked downstairs and plopped down on the couch next to Amanda as baby Kirk gave a hard kick to his side.

“Ow,” Jim said, rubbing at the spot.

Amanda smiled then gently placed her hand to the spot, feeling her new grandbaby moving about. “I can’t wait to meet this little one.”

“Neither can I. Twenty-three weeks to go.”

“A little girl would be nice.”

“Indeed,” Spock said, coming into the room. He took a seat in a chair adjacent to the couch Jim and Amanda were seated at.

“Well, right now little baby is shy and doesn’t want to show the goods so we don’t know,” Jim said. “Bones said he’d recheck at our next appointment in four weeks.”

Amanda leaned close to Jim’s little bump and said, “Be a girl. Girls are better than boys.”

“Mother,” Spock sighed. “You are being illogical.”

Amanda sat back up and stuck her tongue out at her son. Jim looked at Spock in amusement as the Vulcan shook his head.

“Speaking of being illogical,” Spock then said, looking pointedly at Jim. “According to our oldest, I am apparently an ‘illogical, territorial butthead’. Jim, care to explain?”

Amanda laughed as Jim’s cheeks tinted pink.

“Well you are,” Jim told him. “I can’t talk to anyone new without you getting all growly and possessive.”

“I am Vulcan. It is in my nature to keep my mate and children safe. And you are mine and no one elses.” Spock reached out and gently took Jim’s wrist and pulled. Jim smiled as he got up and let Spock pull him into his lap. He sat with his back to Spock’s chest and the Vulcan’s arms wrapped around his middle, caressing the swell of Jim’s abdomen.

_I’m still not telling you who my teenage fantasy’s were nor my first boyfriend’s name._

“Please.”

“No,” Jim.

“Please and no what?” Amanda asked. “Or do I want to know.”

“No,” Spock said.

“Spock’s just a territorial butthead, Amanda.”

Spock growled then nipped at Jim’s earlobe. Jim laughed and swatted Spock away as Amanda stood up.

“Sarek is getting restless with trying to sleep alone. Not my fault he has an extremely early video conference,” Amanda said.

“Night, Amanda.”

“Goodnight, Ko-mekh.”

“Goodnight, Jim.” Amanda kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, butthead.” Amanda kissed Spock’s forehead as Spock frowned before leaving the room.

Jim cuddled back agasint Spock. “Dominic.”

“Pardon?”

“Dominic was my boyfriend at sixteen who broke my heart.”

“Dominic…what?”

“Nope, all you’re getting is Dominic,” Jim told him.

“Fair enough. I am sorry this Dominic broke your heart.”

“Thank you.”

.

.

.

“Was he…”

“He was one of my fantasy guys.”

Spock growled. “Of course.”

“Some others were celebrities that I’d never met whom I just really liked looking at. Now, you tell me one.”

“You know I never.”

“Lies. I found several naughty video clips on your old computer when we first moved into this house.”

Spock stilled underneath him. “You did not.”

“I did.”

Spock stared at Jim. "It has been thirteen years. Why have you never mentioned it?”

Jim turned in Spock’s lap so he straddled him. “Never had a good enough reason to hold it over you.” Jim smiled. “So, you’ve got a thing for blondes.”

Spock’s face went green. “No.”

“Most of those videos featured the same blonde twink taking it from some large cocks.”

Spock blinked. “No.”

Jim wrapped his arms around his mate. “Spock, c’mon, its nothing to be ashamed of. I watched porn when I was a teen.”

Spock blinked again. “They were…for…research purposes…human…sexuality research purposes. Danny was…”

“Oh you know the twink’s name?” Jim teased.

Spock face went greener. “I apologize.”

“Spock,” Jim sighed. “I’m just teasing you. Seriously, stop being all flustered.”

“I am not flustered.”

“I love you and I love that you used to watch porn as a teenager.”

“Twenty.”

“What?”

“I was twenty. Vulcans are not…puberty is slightly more delayed than a human’s and I was...curious. Danny was...aesthetically pleasing.”

Jim smiled and kissed Spock’s cheek. “So you really weren’t a normal teenager, huh?”

“Negative.”

“Ah, poor Spockums.”

“Jim.”

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek again. “If we’d known each other as teens, I’d have fallen head over heels for you.”

“You would not have. I was not...I acted more logical back then. I did not care for nor did I find it logical to be involved romantically with anyone. Not even T'Pring.”

“I still would've found you a cute patootie and had you wrapped around my finger.”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “Perhaps. You were…also cute as a teenager.”

“Just as a teenager?”

“And now.”

“Thank you.” Jim kissed Spock on the lips. “But I’m glad we met each other when we did. I think I was at a good point in my life to devote to a proper relationship because look where we are now.”

Spock pulled Jim close. “Fourteen years, three sons, and soon to be a fourth. We have had a perfect life together that I would not change for anything.”

“What about your banishment?”

Spock arched a brow. “Perhaps that I would change and redo.”

Jim chuckled and cuddled closer.

.

.

.

“A lot of those video clips featured some interesting roleplaying stuff.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed.

“I’m just saying. I never got my pamper Jim day and I’m wearing something black and red, and very lacy right now, Mr. Spock, and you did call the agency and paid to have my services for the night.”

Spock stared at Jim then got what his mate was saying. He stood up with Jim in his arms and carried him off to the bedroom.

* * *

The next day at Vulcan school, Grayson walked up to Xon and gently punched his arm. "You are an illogical butthead."

"Pardon?" Xon questioned. 

"You heard me. I proposed to Laura and she said 'no'. Her mom had to call my daddy. She and I aren't meant for bonding right now, butthead."

Xon stared at his friend. "I apologize for my advice yesterday. I apparently was not the best course of action."

"Thank you."

Xon nodded then asked, "What is a butthead and why am I being called one?"

Grayson laughed. "Go ask your girlfriend."

* * *

Later, at lunch, Grayson looked up as Xon and T'Aria sat down across from him.

"Explain the meaning of a butt head," T'Aria said. 

Grayson laughed again and shook his head. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me 3 weeks to update! RL got in the way and recently a new story idea wouldn't leave me alone. You can read it here if you'd like :):  
> [Stranded](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11837898/chapters/26720136)


	9. Water Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to write when I started this chapter but this is what happened :)

“I must again argue that I should accompany you to the conference,” Spock said as he watched Jim pack his PADD and research items into his bag.

“Nope,” Jim simply replied.

Spock opened his mouth to repeat himself but promptly shut it when Jim gave him a look. He instead sat on the bed and pouted.

Jim chuckled and sat next to him. “Stop looking so grumpy.”

Spock’s eye twitched.

“I’ll only be gone for the day.”

“But you will across the planet. If something happens…”

“Then you’ll be beamed right to me, Spock. I’ll be fine.”

“Fine has variable definitions.”

“Spock,” Jim sighed.

“Jim, you are twenty weeks pregnant and should not be traveling alone.”

Jim scoffed and stood up. “I’m not traveling alone. Your dad is coming too.”

“He is not your mate,” Spock muttered.

Jim leaned down and gave Spock a peck on the lips. “I’ll be back tonight, Spock.”

“You do not need to go.” Spock wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist and pulled him close. He rested his forehead against Jim’s baby bump. Their new child moved about inside, warming Spock’s heart with happiness.

Jim ran his fingers through Spock’s soft, black locks. He then gently caressed Spock’s ears, earning a purr from his Vulcan. Jim chuckled lightly. “Spock, sweetheart, I’ll be gone for the day. I’ll be back in your arms this evening and you can do whatever you want to me then.”

Spock nuzzled Jim’s stomach. “Do not talk to strangers.”

“It’s a conference, I have to talk to people,” Jim replied, rolling his eyes.

“Do not touch anyone.”

“Well there does my orgy plans.”

Spock growled and looked up at Jim.

“You know I’m kidding, Spock.”

“Do not kid with me.” Spock stood up. “Perhaps I should accompany you after all.”

“No. I need to concentrate on my presentations and lectures I’m attending. I can’t have you hovering.”

“It is a science conference. I am a scientist.”

“Its an engineering conference, Spock.”

“Science,” Spock insisted.

Jim sighed then pulled away. He walked to the bedroom door and looked into the hallway. “Hey, boys?” he called.

“Yes,” he heard called back from the boys.

“How does a father-son bonding day sound? Sa-mekh can take you to the new indoor water park.”

“Awesome!”

“Fun!”

“Alright.”

Jim grinned and looked to Spock. “You can’t come, Spock. You’re having a father-son day with the boys.”

Spock blinked. “Water park?”

“Yep. You know what, I’ll see if Bones and David can come too. What a fun day ya’ll will have.”

Spock blinked again. “Water park?”

* * *

 

Spock blinked as he looked around the public changing room he was standing in. Males and masculine identifying people of all species changing into their swim wear in public. Spock internally sighed and ushered the twins into a shower stall to change in private. Grayson walked to another one to change.

“That man had a very hairy butt,” Sammy said as he stripped with no qualms and put on his swim shorts.

“This is not a sanitary place to change,” Soren spoke. He looked down at the shower floor then back up to Spock with an arched brow.

“Change,” Spock said.

“You first.”

“Soren.”

“Father.”

“I’m done,” Grayson appeared in his swim shorts.

Spock nodded. “Take Sammy to our locker and put your items away.”

“Sure. C’mon, chunky butt,” Grayson said, taking Sammy’s hand and leading him away.

“I’m not a chunky butt,” Sammy fussed.

Spock shook his head and entered the shower stall and slid the curtain closed behind him. He quickly stripped and took out his swim shorts from his tote bag. He slipped into the shorts and then stood straight before Soren. “Change.”

Soren made a face then slowly changed into his swim shorts and swim shirt. He then slipped into his swim shoes before finally nodding at his father. “I am ready.”

“Of course.” Spock put their clothes and belongings away in the tote then joined Grayson and Sammy at the locker.

“Now that man has an even hairier butt,” Sammy said.

Grayson suppressed a laugh as Spock fixed Sammy with a look.

“Samuel, do not be rude.”

“Is your butt that hairy?”

Spock internally sighed.

“It is a valid question, dad,” Grayson said.

“Indeed,” Soren agreed. “As your torso and arms are quite hairy, it is logical to assume that your posterior may be as well.”

Spock internally sighed again.

 _Are you okay?_ Jim asked.

_No, the boys are discussing whether my posterior is hairy or not._

_Its not._

_I am aware, however…_ “Boys!” Spock fussed as his swim shorts were yanked down. He quickly pulled them up as Bones and David entered the locker room.

“I didn’t think there was supposed to be a full moon tonight,” Bones chortled as David giggled.

“Not hairy,” Sammy said.

Grayson doubled over and laughed.

“Uncle Bones, Vulcan does not have any moons,” Soren said matter-of-factly.

Spock shook his head then shut and locked the locker. He grabbed four towels then ushered the boys towards the exit.

* * *

 

Jim let out a light laugh at the situation Spock was in. Their boys were a handful but adorable.

“Is everything alright?” Sarek asked. They were seated in a taxi making their way to the conference center.

Jim smiled and nodded. “Your grandsons wanted to know if Spock had a hairy butt.”

Sarek arched a brow. “He does not.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Jim said.

.

.

.

“Do you?” Jim asked.

Sarek sighed and shook his head. “Negative.”

“Neither do I.”

“Please change the subject.”

Jim chuckled. “Do you want to be the first person to know if we’re having a boy or girl?”

Sarek turned in his seat slightly to look at Jim. “Pardon?”

“Spock and I had a doctor’s appointment a few days ago.”

“I am aware. The child was not in a position to reveal its genitalia.”

“No, they weren’t, but I made another appointment at a place here that Bones recommended. Just to see if baby is cooperating right now. You can be the one to find out then tell Spock and I later this evening.”

“Does Spock know you are doing this?”

“Nope.” Jim smiled. “So? Want to find out?”

“Certainly. Thank you, James.”

“You’re welcome. Don’t tell Amanda.”

“I will not.” _Amanda, I will know the sex of our grandbaby soon!_

* * *

 

Spock had to admit that he felt a small rush of adrenalin as he sped down the slalom racer slide. Grayson and Sammy had challenged him to a race down in and he was not about to say no to his sons. The racer slide had five lanes, enough for David and Bones to join and for Soren to sit out.

Spock could see who was on either side of him as he sped along on his mat. He grinned as he saw the finish line at the end of the water slide. He was going to win. He was going to…wait!

A blonde head whooshed pasted him, beating him to the finish line by a few seconds. The pool they ended up in stopped their mats and Spock slid off and into the water, dunking himself underneath then coming back up. He wiped the water from his face and looked to Grayson’s triumphant face.

“I beat ya!” the teen said.

“That you did,” Spock agreed.

Bones, David, and Sammy came rushing to the finish line a moment later. David just beating them out for third place.

“Yay, David!” Soren cheered from just outside the pool area.

David smiled and waved as Bones grumbled that he got a late start.

“You lost, daddy, don’t be a baby,” David told his father.

Leonard smiled then splashed his son as they climbed out of the pool for the next racers.

“That was so cool!” Sammy exclaimed. “Can we go again.”

“Perhaps later,” Spock said. Spock eyed the lazy river. “How about we…”

“The pipeline next!” Grayson shouted. “Let’s surf! I bet I can stay up longer!”

“Nu-uh!” Sammy argued.

Grayson and Sammy took off towards the pipeline ride.

“Dad, can we?” David asked.

“Sure,” Leonard agreed.

David whooped then followed after Sammy and Grayson. Soren huffed then quickly went after David. “Wait for me, please!”

Leonard and Spock exchanged a look before following after the boys.

* * *

 

A few hours later, and after several water rides, Spock and Leonard had the boys play in the pool area and splashdown jungle gym feature. Spock sat in a comfy chair by the area with Leonard and relaxed. Both men were still somewhat young, but not so much that he could keep up with the boys’ endless energy.

“We should get Jim back for this bonding time,” Leonard spoke.

“Agreed, but after the baby is born,” Spock replied.

“Twenty more weeks to go.”

“Indeed.” Spock looked to his friend. “Do you know the sex?”

Leonard shook his head. “Not a clue. I could easily find out with the blood work I’ve done on Jim, but I don’t want to know. I like the surprise and the fact that the baby isn’t cooperating.”

Spock smiled lightly. “As do I.”

“But what do you think you’re having, Spock?”

“I do not…”

“Oh, come on. Jim is certain it’s a boy and I think actually wants another boy, but what about you?”

Spock looked away for a moment. He found Sammy, David, and Soren in the pool playing and having fun. Spock’s eyes traveled from them towards the splashdown feature and saw Grayson standing with a couple young ladies, waiting for the giant bucket over head to fill and dump down on them.

He adored his boys. They were smart, beautiful, kind and caring, and just perfect. He and Jim had gotten lucky with them. And as much as he’d adore another boy entering the family…

“I want a daughter,” Spock admitted. He looked back to Leonard. “I would love a daughter.”

Leonard smiled at him. “Daughters are wonderful.”

“Indeed. Sugar, spice, and everything nice as the saying goes.”

Leonard let out a laugh. “Not all the time. Sometimes they are made of frogs and snails, and puppy-dogs' tails, too. Joanna was a handful at times growing up.” Bones then got a sad, faraway look in his eyes. “I missed a bunch of her adolescence because her mom and I couldn’t get along anymore.” He smiled. “But I wouldn’t change the moments I did get with her. She’s a peach. Can’t believe she’s finishing up her undergrad at Duke for pre-med.”

“She has blossomed into an intelligent and beautiful young lady.”

“She has,” Bones smiled. Bones then sat up and pointed out towards Grayson. Spock’s eyes followed and found Grayson still standing with the two young ladies. “Has he and Laura broken up yet?”

“They have not,” Spock said, narrowing his eyes as Grayson flexed his arms in front of the girls and earned a giggle from them. “He is friendly.” The girls then reached out and touched Grayson’s arms. One then flexed for Grayson and Grayson touched her arm. They all laughed then ran off to into the jungle gym area.

“How friendly, though?”

Spock looked to Bones. “Pardon?”

“Kids these days…they tend to grow up faster and faster.”

“He is not even fourteen.”

“He will be in a few weeks. Jocelyn and I had to have a sit down with Joanna when she was twelve and talk about…sex. A boy in her class when through puberty early and showed off pictures of his three-month-old baby the first day of class. Thirteen and a dad. I mean, there were a few teen parents in my high school, but…”

“Grayson is not sexually active.”

“I’m sure he’s not, I just…I worry for them as much as I worry for my own kids. I just don’t want him growing up too fast.”

“Neither do I.”

“Have you and Jim talked to him about sex.”

“He knows about sex and how babies are made,” Spock said.

“But have ya’ll talked to him about waiting or being safe and all that? When I did my residency way back when, I had numerous teenagers coming in with information about sex and protection that was so, so wrong. None of their parents talked to them.”

Spock looked back towards where Grayson was. The girls were now splashing him with water and laughing.

“I’m sorry, Spock. I don’t know why this conversation went there. I just…”

“No, Leonard, thank you. Jim and I should have a conversation with him.”

Bones nodded then grinned. “You know, it is a dad’s prerogative to embarrass one’s child.” Bones sat up. He reached behind him and came back with two arm floaties.

“I shouldn’t.”

“I think you should.”

Spock looked at the floaties then to Grayson. “Perhaps I should.” Spock stood up and took the floaties from his friend. He walked over to where his son and the girls were standing.

“Grayson,” Spock said.

Grayson turned to him and smiled. “Yeah, dad?”

Spock held the arm floaties out and watched Grayson’s smile slip. “You forgot these. You know you are not a strong swimmer.” Spock looked to the girls. “Hello. Are you both watching and making sure he does not injure himself?”

The girls exchanged a look then laughed and walked away.

“Dad!” Grayson hissed as Spock smiled. “That was not funny.”

“It was.”

Grayson rolled his eyes. “Maybe. A little. But it was still a bit mean.”

“I do apologize.”

Grayson looked towards where the girls were now standing and talking to another boy. Grayson sighed. “Well, so much for new friends.”

“Friends. Is that what they were to you? Merely friends?”

Grayson arched a brow. “Yeah. I have a girlfriend.”

“Did they know that?”

Grayson blinked. “I….I…um…well Laura never really came up. They don’t live here. Just on vacation.”

“And?”

“And…what?”

“Were you planning to engage in sexual activties with them?”

Grayson blinked up at his father. “What?!”

“Where you…”

“No, dad, I heard you.” Grayson grabbed Spock’s arm and led him over to a nearby table and chair set away from others. He sat down and Spock followed suit. “What are you on about?”

“Are you sexually active?”

“Dad, we’re at a water park.”

“I am aware. Answer the question.”

Grayson groaned then shook his head. “No."

“Are you certain?”

“Dad, I think I would know if I’m having sex or not. And I’m not. I’m thirteen.”

“Yes, but sometimes children go through puberty earlier and they have urges…” Spock trailed off at the look his son gave him. “I just…your daddy and I just want you to be safe.”

“I know and I know about condoms.”

“Do you know how they work?”

Grayson shrugged. “Isn’t it kind of self-explanatory? Like…put it on, that’s it.”

“Yes, but you need to make sure it’s the right size and covers from tip to…”

Grayson groaned again. “Dad, we’re in a water park.”

“Have you had sex-ed in school yet?”

“Not yet. I think its next year.”

“Are any of your friend’s sexually active?”

“Well Brick has been known to throw bitchin orgies,” Grayson said in a deadpan way.

Spock blinked. “I know you are joking, however, how do you know what orgies are?”

Grayson’s face flushed green. “Um…I just…um…know. From…movies.”

Spock raised a brow. “Pornographic movies?”

“Um…no.”

“Grayson.”

“Dad, please. This is embarrassing. Daddy said we don’t have to talk about it because its completely normal. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine,” Spock said. “But I just need to make sure that you and Laura…”

“Aren’t doing anything,” Grayson said. “Don’t plan on it and it never comes up. Its not in our cards. We’re young and just like hanging out. And kissing. That’s all.” Grayson reached out and touched Spock’s wrists. “Dad, I promise I won’t have sex until I’m married if we can stop talking about this right now. Please.”

Spock nodded. “You do not have to abstain until marriage, just…until you are old enough to know what you are getting into and are safe.”

“Promise.”

“Thank you.”

Grayson smiled then nodded behind Spock. Spock turned and found Soren standing there.

“How long have you been there?”

“Since Grayson promised not to engage in sex before marriage,” Soren replied. “That is an odd choice of conversation for a water park, father.”

Grayson laughed.

“I am aware,” Spock said to Soren. “Do you promise to abstain until marriage?”

Soren made a face. “Coitus is gross, even when considering it is how babies are made. I will never do it. David and I will adopt.”

“Good,” Spock smiled. “Was there something you wanted?”

“Sammy says he is starving and that he’ll die if he doesn’t have nachos, a corndog, and chicken sandwich with fries. I believe he is merely being dramatic but lunch would be agreeable now, please.”

“Yeah, lunch time,” Grayson said.

* * *

 

Jim and Sarek finished the first panels of their conference then had lunch in a bistro across from the center. Sarek kept his eyebrows down as Jim consumed numerous food items are increasing weirdness.

After lunch, Jim had the appointment for the ultrasound. Sarek went with Jim and sat in the exam room while Jim laid on the exam bed with his bump exposed.

“Spock is going to freak knowing we did this,” Jim said. “He’s not fond of others touching me.”

“I am aware. I am not fond of others touching Amanda. Especially when she was pregnant with Spock.”

“Yet you still weren’t there when he was born.”

Sarek shook his head. “One moment of lapsed judgement that will not be forgotten, will it?”

Jim chuckled. “Nope.”

A few moment later, the doctor came in and introduced herself. She started the ultrasound and moved the wand about to view the baby. Jim smiled then looked away.

“Don’t tell me, but point it out to Sarek so he’ll know.”

“I can’t.”

Jim looked back. “What?”

The doctor pointed to the screen. “Baby’s butt it on display and I can’t get a view of their genitals. I’m sorry.”

Jim sighed and nodded. “It is a cute butt though. Thank you, anyway.”

“You are welcome.” The doctor put everything away then left the room.

_Jim, Grayson and Laura are not having sex._

Jim blinked. _Um…what?_

_Grayson is not sexually active. I believe he does watch porn, but that is normal._

_What the hell are ya’ll doing at that water park?_

_Bonding,_ Spock said before he went quiet.

Jim sighed and shook his head.

“I apologize that you were unable to find out the sex of the baby,” Sarek spoke.

“Its fine. At least I now know Grayson is a virgin.”

Sarek arched a brow.

Jim waved his hand. “I don’t know so don’t ask.”

“Alright.”

* * *

 

After lunch, Leonard suggested they ride along the lazy river while they digested their food. Grayson grabbed a double raft and got into one side while Leonard joined him on the other. David and Soren took another double raft and held hands as they drifted along. Sammy complained about eating too much and decided to lay in Spock’s lap in a raft.

Spock held his son as they drifted along in the slow-moving river. He was not the fondest of water, but found this particular instance to not be so bad. He wished Jim was with him and the boys, though.

Sammy stirred in his arms then yawned and closed his eyes. A few moments later, Spock felt the boy’s breathing even out and he was sleep.

“He has your hair and eyes, but he looks like Jim,” Bones commented.

Spock nodded in agreement.

“Who do I look like?” Grayson asked.

“Seriously?” Bones replied, splashing a bit of water onto his godson. “You’re all Spock in the face, kid. Jim’s eyes, attitude, and hair though.”

Grayson grinned. “I know.”

Bones splashed him again and got splashed back in return. Spock internally grinned before grabbed the end of their raft and flipping them both over into the water. 

* * *

 

When Jim returned home that night, Spock was immediately on him. Jim sighed and tried pushing Spock away but the Vulcan pinned him against the wall and smelled him.

“Others touched you,” Spock growled.

“There was a lot of people at the conference, Spockums.”

“They should not have touched you.”

“Spock, calm down. Your dad is right there.”

Spock stiffened then turned and nodded at his father. “Sa-mekh.”

“Sa-fu.”

“Thank you for watching Jim on this trip.”

“I don’t need watching,” Jim said.

“You are welcome,” Sarek replied. “He stayed out of trouble.”

“Hey!”

“I am glad to hear that,” Spock said. “Mother has already retired to bed.”

“Thank you. Good night.”

“Night, Sarek,” Jim waved before slipping away from Spock and heading upstairs. Spock followed after and wrapped a protective arm around Jim.

“Do not leave again.”

“Spock, other conferences will come up.”

“Then I shall join you next time.”

Jim shook his head as he came to Grayson’s door. He knocked and got a ‘come in’ in reply. Jim opened the door and smiled at Grayson sitting on his bed, reading. “Did you have a fun day with your dad and uncle?”

“Yeah, it was fun,” Grayson replied. “Although the impromptu sex talk wasn’t great.”

Jim turned to Spock. “The hell happened at the water park, Spock?”

“Leonard had to talk with Joanna when she was twelve as a classmate of hers had a baby. Grayson was flirting today…”

“Wasn’t flirting,” Grayson interjected.

“Grayson was mingling with two young ladies. I wanted to make sure he was safe.”

Grayson groaned. “Daddy, make him stop.”

“I will,” Jim told him. “But you and I are going to sit down and have a thorough talk soon.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“Sex is not on my mind, you know,” Grayson said. “Comic books, sports, school stuff…that’s what I think about. Not sex.”

“We are still going to talk about stuff. I love you. Goodnight, sweetie.”

“Night,” Grayson replied.

Jim shut the door then checked on the twins and found them sound asleep. Jim went to his room and sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

“I apologize for speaking to Grayson about sex.” Spock sat down next to Jim.

“Spock, its fine. I think it is time to have that talk with him. We’ll plan to do it soon. Before his birthday.”

Spock wrapped his arm around Jim and touched his bump with his other hand. Their child kicked against his hand. Spock smiled and kissed Jim's temple. “Soren said he and David planned to adopt and not engage in any sexual acts.”

Jim laughed. “Oh good. That’s at least one kid we don’t have to worry about.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They may have to worry about Soren in about 11 years LOL


	10. Fourteen

_March 15, 2270_

Grayson woke up feeling someone petting his hair. At first he leaned into the contact but then realized no one should be in his room and opened his eyes. He jumped back, towards the wall that the left side of his bed was against and let out a startled sound.

“Daddy! What the hell?”

“Fourteen years ago right now I went into labor with you,” Jim said. He was sitting on the edge of Grayson’s bed smiling at him.

Grayson blinked. He looked at the clock beside his bed. “Daddy, its midnight.”

“12:16. I woke to my first labor pains with you.”

Grayson stared at his daddy. “I’m…sorry?"

"Oh, it was fine. Slept thru most of it."

"Daddy, I have school in the morning. I need to sleep and you need to not be creepy and stare at me in my room.”

Jim sniffled and nodded. “You’ve grown so much.”

“That’s what happens.”

“Stop growing.”

Grayson restrained from rolling his eyes as his father came into the room.

“Jim, it is time for bed,” Spock said, coaxing Jim to stand.

“Our baby is fourteen, Spock,” Jim started to sob.

Grayson watched his father hug his daddy. “I know, but he needs to sleep as do you. Let us go back to bed.”

Jim touched his bump as Spock led him out of the room. “This one won’t grow up, right?”

“Of course not, ashayam. Back to bed now.”

Spock gave Grayson a small smile then shut the door behind them. Grayson got out of bed and locked the door just in case. He loved his daddy, but he was pregnant and hormonal and Grayson needed his sleep.

* * *

 

In the morning, Grayson showered, dressed, and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs. He passed Soren, who sat in the living room meditating with their grandfather and made his way into the kitchen. His grandmother sat in the breakfast nook sipping a cup of tea. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart,” she said.

“Thank you.” Grayson grabbed some tea and joined her at the table.

“You look so grown up,” Amanda said.

“Not you, too,” Grayson groaned. “Daddy woke me up at midnight to say that.”

“You’re his baby, he can’t help it. I get the same way with your father. You’ll understand when you have kids and grandkids.”

“I guess. Its still weird to wake up with your parent staring at you.”

Amanda chuckled. “That is weird.”

Grayson took a drink of his tea then looked to the kitchen doorway where Jim just came through. Grayson smiled at him and almost immediately Jim started to sob. Tears welled up in Jim’s eyes as he approached and wrapped his son in a big hug.

“Daddy,” Grayson sighed then patted Jim on the back.

“I can’t help it. Damn hormones and you getting older.”

“Its okay. I love you.”

“I love you too. So much. You’re getting so big.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Jim released him and stood up straight. He touched his cheek. “Happy birthday, baby. Can’t believe you’re fourteen.”

“Thank you.”

“What do you want for breakfast? I’ll make you anything.”

“I’ll just have some cereal.”

“What?” Jim pouted. “No, its your birthday breakfast. You can’t just have cereal. I know. I’ll make all your favorites. Waffles, scrambled eggs and cheese, turkey bacon, and potatoes. How does that sound?”

Grayson smiled. “Sounds good, daddy.”

Jim beamed at him then turned and started to gather the items needed to make breakfast. Amanda gave Grayson an appreciative nod for letting Jim make him a big breakfast.

Not too long later, Spock entered the room along with the twins. Sammy ran over to the stove and stood on his tiptoes to see what Jim was making.

“Oh yummy!” he said.

Grayson stood up to put his tea away only to be hugged by Spock.

“Happy birthday, sa-fu,” Spock said.

“Thank you.”

Spock released him and took his tea cup from him to put away. “You indeed appear older than you were yesterday.”

“Not you too?”

Spock gave him a little smile then turned away to put away the tea cup. Grayson sat back down with Amanda. “This whole family is illogical.”

“Indeed,” Sarek agreed, entering the room. “Is it time to present presents?”

Jim plated some of the food and shook his head. “No. Tonight.”

“Will your friends be joining us?” Amanda asked.

Grayson shook his head. “Nah. This weekend I’ll hang with them to celebrate. Tonight, is just family.”

Sarek walked over to Jim. “Did Christopher send a gift?”

Jim chuckled. “Yes.”

“Where is it?”

“I’m not telling you because you and him need to stop with your one-upping each other over presents.”

Sarek looked to his wife for help. She smiled and shook her head. Sarek grabbed tea then went to the table and sat down. “Happy Birthday, Grayson.”

“Thank you, Grandpa.”

Jim motioned for the twins to go over to Grayson. They did and wished their brother a happy birthday as well.

* * *

 

Jim sat in the living room an hour later and rubbed his bump. His oldest baby was now fourteen. His little babies were going to be seven in June. He sighed. Soon, though, he’d have a new little one in the house to watch grow up.

And then leave him. Jim sniffled.

_Ashayam, please cease being upset._

_I can’t help it. Damn hormones._

_I understand. It is your day off, please do something to take your mind off of Grayson’s day of birth._

Jim huffed. _I’ll try._ Jim leaned back against the sofa and tried to think of what to do. Bones was working and he didn’t want to bother him at the hospital. Sarek and Spock were in meetings all day at the VSA, and Amanda was out with a few friends. Jim could’ve joined her but decided to not to intrude on Amanda’s friend time.

Jim let out a sigh. It was Grayson’s birthday. He should’ve kept him home from school to have fun.

 _You could bring fun to him,_ Jim thought.

_He’s at the Vulcan school, I can’t._

_You can,_ he argued with himself. _Bake something nice._

Jim smiled. _Yeah, I’ll bake some treats and bring it to him for lunch time._ Jim got off the couch and went into the kitchen to work.

* * *

 

“Grayson, your daddy is here,” Xon stated.

Grayson looked up from his lunch. “What?”

Xon pointed behind him. Grayson turned and saw his daddy coming into the cafeteria holding several stacks of containers.

“What the?” he wondered out loud before standing and approaching his daddy. He took some of the containers and sat them on a nearby free table. “Daddy, what are you doing here?”

“I made some triple berry lemon cookie cups for your birthday.”

“I thought you were going to bake a cake. For tonight.”

“I am. I just wanted you to have something to share with your classmates here.”

Grayson looked at the desserts his daddy had made then smile. He looked at Jim. “Thank you. They look good.”

Jim beamed. “You’re welcome. Just wanted to make sure you had a good birthday.”

“Mr. Kirk.”

Grayson watched his father’s expression change from happy to annoyed as Lovar walked up to them.

“Mr. Kirk, what is the meaning of this?” Lovar asked.

Jim faced the Vulcan. “It is my baby’s birthday so I made treats for everyone in his group to enjoy.”

Lovar glanced to the treats. “Birthdays are illogical. We do not celebrate them here.”

Jim cast his eyes down for a moment. Grayson didn’t know what his father was planning to do. Yell? Cry? Both.

Jim looked back up, his eyes shimmering with tears. A crowed of students started to gather. Lovar’s eyes widened slightly.

“I just,” Jim’s bottom lip started to tremble. “I’m sorry…I just…I just want to make today special. Its illogical, I know, but…” Jim started to sob. He touched his growing bump and looked at Lovar. “I didn’t mean to…to break any rules…I just…I wanted to bring my baby some treats for his…birthday.”

Grayson bit his bottom lip as Lovar looked a little freaked out.

“Mr. Kirk, please. There is no need to cry.” Lovar’s eyes darted down to Jim’s bump. “Do I need to call your mate?”

Jim rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “I just wanted to bring treats.”

A few of Grayson’s classmates stepped forward, included Xon and his mate. Xon grabbed one of the cookie cups and popped it into his mouth. “Mr. Jim, it is delicious. Please cease crying.”

“Yes, very good,” another said and then another and soon Lovar was handing out cookie cups and the cafeteria patrons were all taking one or two.

Grayson managed to grab on as well and take a bite. It was damn good. Jim stopped crying and smiled slyly.

“Daddy, were you faking?” Grayson asked.

Jim looked at him. “Partially. Damn hormones make it easy, though.”

Grayson chuckled and got a wink from his daddy.

“Want me to see if Lovar will let you out of school early? I’m pretty sure I can.”

Grayson shook his head. “Nah, I’ll stay. Thank you for the cookie cups. Can you makes ome for the federation school tomorrow?”

“I certainly can.”

“Mr. Kirk, are you well?” Lovar asked once all the cookie cups were gone. “I had your mate notified. He is on his way.”

Jim’s sly smile fell. “Oh dammit, why? I don’t need him hovering.”

“Haha,” Grayson teased.

Jim gave his son a look. “Go to class.”

Grayson chuckled then walked away. Jim pouted and gathered up one container before Lovar insisted on taking the rest. Jim let him and walked out of the cafeteria. Lovar followed right behind him. Jim didn’t want to stick around for Spock to get him. He didn’t need to be collected. He ignored Lovar’s fussing as he made his way down to the first floor.

Jim was almost to his car when Spock showed up.

“Ashayam, are you well?”

“You know I am.”

“Lovar stated…” Jim gave his mate a look that shut him up. Spock turned to Lovar and took the containers. “Jim is well, but thank you for notifying me.”

“Of course.” Lovar then turned back into his dick self and said, “Perhaps it would be wise to keep a closer eye on him so he does not disturb the learning environment anymore.”

Jim knew he shouldn’t, but Lovar was always just an ass so he started to cry. “Spock, why is he so mean to me?”

Lovar looked taken back. His eyes widened as Spock looked at his mate then to Lovar with narrowed eyes and growled. Lovar turned and quickly ran back into the school.

Jim stopped crying and got into his car.

“Jim, cease using your hormones to manipulate others,” Spock said, putting the containers into the car.

Jim shrugged then grinned and sent Spock lusty feels through their bond. “I’m sorry. I’ve been bad. Care to come home and punish me?”

Spock’s eye twitched. He knew Jim was manipulating him but he could not turn down an invitation for coitus. “You are incorrigible, t’hy’la, but yes I will.”

* * *

 

Jim smiled as the family gathered in the house later that evening. Sarek, Amanda, the birthday boy and the twins, Spock, Bones and Carol, David, and even T’Pau came by to celebrate Grayson’s birthday.

He served some hors d'oeuvre while he and Amanda made dinner together of Grayson’s favorites. T’Pau hovered and Jim saw her put in extra spices when they weren’t looking. He chuckled and shook his head but didn’t say anything.

Jim checked on the casserole in the oven then stood and found Sammy standing beside him.

“Chicken,” the boy said.

Jim patted him on the head. “Yep, chicken.”

“Can I have…”

“No.”

“But…”

“No buts, out of the kitchen.”

Sammy pouted and turned and left. Jim saw T’Pau offer the boy a piece of something though.

_Old Vulcans are cute._

_Who in particular? Is there a challenger?_

Jim shook his head. _Yes, Spock. And older you from another universe has shown up to stake his claim on me._

Jim checked on the chicken breasts in the cast iron pans in the stove. Spock stormed into the kitchen and looked around madly.

“Spock?” Amanda asked.

“He’s just being illogical,” Jim said. “Spock, seriously, no one is here.”

Spock nodded but decided to stay in the kitchen anyway.

“Amanda, you son is weird.”

“I know, but he’s your husband.”

“You raised him.”

“I blame Sarek.”

“Me too.”

“No, blame Sarek’s father,” T’Pau spoke up. “He was the most illogical of them all.”

Jim and Amanda laughed as Spock arched a brow at them, thinking they were the illogical ones.

* * *

 

Grayson smiled as they all sat for dinner. His daddy and Grammy had made a ton of food. Parmesan crusted chicken breasts, broccoli-cheese casserole, corn on the cobb, a salad, and biscuits. It was an interesting mix of foods, but all of Grayson’s favorites.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Grayson said. “And Grammy. Everything looks delicious.”

“It is,” Sammy muttered through a mouthful of food.

Everyone, minus the Vulcan’s, laughed at the boy. 

"Thank you all for coming," Grayson said after a while of everyone eating. 

"Wouldn't miss free food, kid," Bones said.

Grayson laughed. "It is good food." "How is Joanna?" he then asked. "I haven't seen her in a while."

Bones sighed and looked to his plate. Carol rubbed his back and looked at Grayson. "She's great. In fact, she shared some news with us yesterday."

Bones sighed again. 

"Bones?" Jim asked. 

"Leonard, tell them the good news," Carol said. 

Bones looked up and found everyone, minus Sammy who was chowing down on his plate of food, looking at him. "She just got engaged.”

Spock blinked. “Engaged? She is young.”

"Not that young," Jim offered. "Almost twenty-one, right?"

Bones nodded. "She's head over heels for this guy. Alec. Not Alex or Alexander. Alec. Alec Martin Hughes. Did a background check on him."

"Len, you didn't tell me that," Carol said. "You don't do that."

"I did one on James," Sarek spoke.

"Father," Spock sighed.

"Sarek," Amanda poked Sarek in the side.

"It was logical."

"Indeed. I performed one on Amanda," T'Pau added.

Jim shook his head and focused on Bones. "Alec? Hey, is this same boyfriend that came last Easter for a visit and Christmas two years ago?"

“You only referred to him as ‘that boy’ the entire visit," Spock mentioned. "I never picked up his name."

Bones nodded. "He’s a good guy. Finishing up his last year of undergrad at Duke and then starts at Harvard Med School in the fall.”

“Same as Joanna," Spock said. 

Bones nodded again. “They were both on the advanced track. That’s how they met three years ago.”

"He did seem smitten with her and visa versa," Jim said. 

“I was a bit of an ass to him then,” Bones said. “But he is a great guy. Top of his class, besides Joanna. Plans on going into orthopedics as he used to be a basketball player but had to stop after a bad knee injury.”

“Fascinating," Spock spoke. "Joanna is on the neurosurgery track, correct?”

“Yep. She’s going to be a better doctor than me one day.”

“Possibly."

Jim poked Spock under the table for that.

Bones snorted. “Anyway, my baby girl is getting married, but not until next year. They want to get into Harvard and get settled first.”

“Logical," everyone said. 

“But they’re having an engagement party in a few months in Georgia. You all are all welcome. I know Joanna is smitten with her Uncle Jim and Spock.” Bones looked at Grayson and smiled. “Not so much with the boys.”

“Well she's not getting a wedding present from me then," Grayson replied. 

"We will be there," Jim said as baby Kirk kicked inside him. He rubbed his bump them felt the baby get hiccups. "Wouldn't miss it for anything."

* * *

 

After dinner, Jim lead Grayson back into the living room and sat him down on the sofa beside him.

“Present time?” Grayson asked.

The others came in and took seats. Spock sat on the other side of Grayson and gave him a card.

“That’s from both of us,” Jim said.

Grayson nodded and opened the card. He smiled reading the Happy Birthday to an amazing son on the front. He opened the card and a flyer fell out. He picked it up and read it. His blue eyes went wide. He looked at his parents.

“Seriously?”

Jim kept back tears and nodded.

“What is it?” Amanda asked.

“Adventure Camp,” Grayson said excitedly. “Brick went there for a month last summer and had a blast. I get to go this year?”

Jim nodded again. “You seemed so excited to talk about Brick’s experience so we looked into and in June you’ll be on Betazed for camp.”

“Awesome!” Grayson hugged Jim and then Spock. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Spock said.

 _It will also keep his mind off of Laura,_ Spock thought.

 _Indeed, it will,_ Jim agreed.

“Can I go to camp?” Sammy asked.

“When you’re bigger, yes,” Jim told him.

Soren stood up from his seat and walked over to Grayson. He handed him a small bag. “This is wrong Sammy and I. Happy birthday.”

Grayson put his present from Jim and Spock aside and took the bag. He pulled out the tissue paper and then the item at the bottom of the bag. Grayson arched a brow as he help the small dinosaur figurine in his hand. “Thanks.”

“We know you like dinosaurs,” Soren said.

“And since we’re six, we don’t have much money,” Sammy added. “Happy birthday!”

Grayson smiled. “Thank you.” He put the dino back in the back then hugged Soren. Soren stiffened at the contact but allowed it. When Grayson released him he quickly went back over to his seat next to David and took the boys hand in his. Sammy ran over and gave Grayson a big hug then crawled into Spock’s lap to sit.

“This is from all of us,” Carol said, motioning between her, Bones, and David. She handed him a wrapped box.

Grayson moved to sit on the floor and took the box. Max walked over and sniffed it before sitting down next to Grayson. Grayson tore off the wrapping paper and looked at the box. “Sweet! Thank you for the lego set.”

“You’re welcome,” Bones smiled at him.

“This is for you,” T’Pau next said, offering Grayson an envelope.

Grayson took it and opened it. He read the card and when he opened the envelope he found a credit chip worth a hundred credits. “Wow! Thank you, great-grammy.”

“Mother, that is too much,” Sarek spoke.

“Nonsense,” T’Pau waved her hand in dismissal.

“Grayson, savings,” Jim said.

“Yeah, yeah, it goes into my savings,” Grayson rolled his eyes. He put the card down and looked to his Grammy and grandpa expectantly. Amanda nudged Sarek.

“You should open your present from Christopher first,” Sarek said. Jim and Amanda shook their heads but Spock retrieved the small parcel and offered it to Grayson.

Grayson opened it and smiled. “I’ll send him a nice thank you note.”

“What is it?” Sarek asked.

Grayson held up the item which was in a small, sealed display case. “It’s a velociraptor claw fossil. Very rare and old.”

“Oh, how thoughtful,” Amanda said.

Grayson nodded. “Yeah, very cool.”

Sarek stood up. “Your present is outside.”

“It better not be another sehlat,” Jim said, standing up. Everyone followed the older Vulcan outside.

“Oh my god!” Grayson exclaimed.

“Father,” Spock sighed as Jim put a hand over his face and shook his head.

A shiny, red dirt bike sat parked in the back yard. Grayson ran over to it and straddled it. It was a little big, but Grayson was still growing.

“This is awesome!”

“Sarek, you said you got him a book,” Amanda said, swatting her husband’s arm.

“I did.” Sarek held up a book. It was the dirt bike’s owner’s manual.

“Wow,” David and Sammy said, admiring Grayson on the bike.

“We’re giving separate presents from now on,” Amanda said.

“Father, this is dangerous,” Spock spoke.

Jim removed his hand. “No, its fine.”

“Ashayam.”

“Spock, I had one. You rode your father’s. Its only natural for Grayson to have one too.”

“But…”

Grayson turned it on and revved it up. “This is so awesome! Can I ride it now? Can I?”

“Helmet,” Jim told him.

Grayson looked around and found a box with a helmet in it next to the bike. He pulled it out and put it on. Sammy and David stood back and they watched Grayson rev it up again then take off into the distance.

“Be careful!” Spock called after him.

Jim looked to Sarek and saw a proud smirk on his features. He walked over to his father-in-law. “Do you think this trumps his fossil?”

“Yes.”

“You know, Chris will find a way to up this next time.”

“I would like to see him try.”

Jim shook his head and looked at Amanda. “Vulcans.”

“Mmhmm,” she agreed.

Sammy walked up to Jim and tugged on his hand. Jim looked down. “Yes, chunky one?”

“I’m not chunky.”

“Well what do you want?”

“Is it cake time?”

“When Grayson is ready for cake, we’ll have some.”

Sammy made a less than enthused sound then stomped away.

_Chunky butt._

Jim looked over at Soren and saw him turned his nose up at the dirk bike. _Fussy butt._

* * *

 

After everyone had left, Jim looked at the clock and saw it was almost time. He found Grayson outside putting away the dirt bike. 

"Grandpa gives great presents," he said. 

Jim nodded then wrapped Grayson in a big hug. "My baby."

"Daddy, again?"

Jim peppered Grayson's cheeks with kisses. "It is eight forty two. You are now born and officially fourteen."

"I was fourteen at midnight."

"Nope. Now you are. You are officially born."

"Daddy. I love you."

"Love you, too," Jim continued to hold and kiss him.

Grayson allowed the kisses then after a few minutes started to wiggle to get out of Jim's hold. "Daddy."

Jim started to sob. "My baby."

"Sa-mekh! Help!" Grayson called. 

Spock appeared and Jim released him. Grayson started to walk away but as he was passing Spock, his father grabbed him into a big embrace. 

"You are now fourteen." Spock kissed the side of his head as Jim hugged him. Grayson groaned as he was sandwiched between his fathers. 

 _Every year,_ Grayson thought.

* * *

 

On Saturday, Grayson had a fun day out with his friends for his birthday. They went to the movies, arcade, and even karaoke. When it was time for a decent dinner, they chose a diner nearby. Brick presented him with a birthday card and a gift card to a local store. Jax gave him a comic book. Xon and his mate gave him a book on coding.

“How logical,” Grayson told them.

“You are welcome,” they responded together.

Grayson chuckled then looked at Laura. Laura smiled at him then kissed his cheek.

 _Is that my present?_ He wondered. She didn’t offer anything else and the waiter came and dropped off their food.

After eating, they saw that everyone went home safely then Grayson walked Laura to her apartment where his daddy would pick him up. Laura led him into the apartment and into her bedroom, keeping the door open as per her parents’ rule.

Grayson sat on her bed and she sat next to him.

“So I do have a present for you,” Laura said, tucking a piece of her light red hair behind a round ear.

“You didn’t have to. I don’t expect them.” _I do like presents, though. Who doesn’t?_

Laura stood up and walked over to her vanity set. “It’s something special.”

“I like special things,” Grayson said before cringing. “That’s not…that sounds stupid.”

Laura chuckled. She took a box from her vanity then brought it back over to Grayson and sat down. “Here.”

Grayson took the small box and opened the top. A silver necklace laid inside. He picked up the end and held it up. A round locket sat at the end. He opened it and found a small picture of the two of them from their first dance together inside. Grayson felt like it wanted to cry. Soon they would be broken up—parted for who knows how long.

“Thank you,” he said softly. The silver chain was long enough for Grayson to slip it over his head. He smiled at her. “Thank you so much.”

Laura looked about ready to cry as well. “You’re welcome. Don’t forget me.”

“Never.”

Grayson leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and they stayed that way until Jim arrived.


	11. A Break-Up and a Trip

Jim poked his head into Grayson’s room. His oldest was curled up on his bed, hugging a dinosaur pillow to his chest. Jim remembered Laura had given him that pillow for his tenth birthday. Laura’s family had moved two days previous and Grayson had barely left his room since. Jim tried to comfort him, but Grayson said he wanted some space so Jim respected it.

It still hurt like hell to see his baby boy in such a depressive state.

“Hey,” Jim said softly.

Grayson opened his eyes and looked at him. There was so much sadness in his eyes that Jim’s heart clenched in his chest and tears welled up in his own eyes.

“Hi,” Grayson replied back just as softly.

“You haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

“Not hungry.”

“Please eat something, baby. I’ll make you anything.”

Grayson blinked then said, “Chicken and dumplings?”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Okay. I’ll bring it to you when its ready.”

Grayson nodded and closed his eyes again. Jim moved away from the door and found Spock standing there. Spock had tried to coax Grayson into meditating with him, but to no avail. Spock may be Vulcan but he was still distraught over his son.

“How is he?” Spock asked.

“The same, but he agreed to eat something. Chicken and dumplings.”

Spock nodded. “Perhaps this evening he will be up for meditation.”

Jim stepped closer and patted Spock’s arm. “I hope so. I really hate this.”

“As do I.”

Jim gave Spock a peck on the lips then waddled down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Amanda was there, making some tea. She gave him a little smile as he started to gather everything together to make Grayson some food.

"How's Grayson?" She asked. 

"Same, but finally going to eat."

"That's good. First love and first heartbreak. Its tough to go through."

Jim nodded. "Its tough to watch your child go through it. I just want to hold him and reassure him everything will be alright, but I can't."

Amanda touched his arm comfortingly. "He'll be ready for that soon enough. Let him have his space to process everything."

"Yeah."

"Do you need any help?"

Jim shook his head. "Thank you, but I got it. I gotta make my baby the food."

"I understand."

* * *

 

Jim smiled as he brought the food into Grayson’s room on a tray. He also included a cheesy biscuit and pla-savas juice. Grayson sat up and leaned against his headboard as Jim placed the tray over his lap.

“Just for you and there is extra if you want more,” Jim told him, taking a seat on the bed.

“Thanks.” Grayson picked up his spoon and took a bit of the dish. He nodded and smiled. “Perfect.”

“Thank you.” Jim sat there and watched him eat. He wanted to ask and say so much but he figured Grayson just wanted to eat right now. Jim rubbed his bump. He was 28 weeks now. His belly had gotten big and now he could see his feet when he looked down. 

“I think it’s a girl,” Grayson finally spoke after several moments of quiet.

Jim chuckled and looked down at the big bump. “You think so?”

Grayson nodded. “Family needs a girl. Well, another girl besides Grammy.”

Jim looked at his son. “Yeah, we certainly do. We’ll know in about twelve weeks what the baby is.”

“Do you and dad have any names picked out?”

Jim shrugged. “Not really. Do you have any suggestions? Your brother’s have given me theirs.”

“They have?”

“For boys, they like Tristan, Xander, and Sammy the Second.”

Grayson snorted.

“And for girls, they like T’Leia, Seren, and Sammy the Second.”

Grayson chuckled. “I wonder who came up with Sammy the Second?”

“He’s a peculiar one.”

“Indeed,” Grayson agreed. “I like Tristan and T’Leia. But I also like Halley. Like Halley’s Comet. And James.”

“For a boy?”

“Nah, for a girl.”

Jim nodded. “James Tiberia Kirk sounds good.”

“No,” a voice came from the doorway.

They looked and found Spock standing there. “Vetoing the name already, Spock?” Jim questioned.

“Yes.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at his husband. Spock shook his head then walked away.

“He keeps hanging around my room,” Grayson said. “Everyone does. Grandpa has walked by four times since yesterday and there is no reason for him to be on this side of the house.”

Jim reached out and touched Grayson’s cheek. “We’re just all worried, sweetheart. I know this is a tough thing you’re going through. It will get better.”

“I know,” Grayson said softly. “It still hurts.”

Jim removed his hand from Grayson. He could feel through their bond, Grayson’s sadness. “We’re going to Earth next week. Getting away may help you to feel better.”

“Maybe. Can I finish this alone, please?”

Jim nodded. “Of course.” Jim kissed his forehead then stood and left the room. It pained him to shut the door and leave his baby alone, but he did. Jim leaned against the wall and sighed before walking away.

* * *

 

Spock tapped at his PADD’s screen and finished the message to a coworker about an assignment. He heard some footsteps and looked up. Grayson walked past the living room, holding the tray, and went into the kitchen. Spock listened to the clanking of dishes and the water running for a bit before turning off.

Grayson walked back into the room and stood next to the couch Spock was sitting on. “Where’s daddy?”

“He went to the store with the twins and Grammy,” Spock replied.

Grayson nodded. He fidgeted with the hem of the oversized sweater he was wearing. “When’s he coming home?”

_When will you be home?_ Spock asked.

_We just got to the store. Why?_

_Grayson is asking._

_We’ll be home as soon as we get groceries. Comfort him._

Spock focused back on Grayson and found the boy had moved to sit next to him. Spock put his PADD down and Grayson leaned against his side, tucking his legs up onto the couch. Spock wrapped his arms around his son and held him.

“Do you wish to meditate?” he asked.

“No.”

“Perhaps it will do some good to order your mind.”

“Probably, but I don’t feel up for it just yet.” Grayson sighed. “Have you ever had your heart broken or have hurt this bad before?”

Spock hadn’t. Jim was his heart and they’d been together happily since their first date. “My heart almost broke once. It was the worst pain I’d ever been in.”

Grayson turned his head and looked at his father. “What happened?”

“Your daddy was hurt, badly hurt when you were a baby. He was in a coma and we did not if he would wake up.”

“I don’t remember this.”

“You were three months. We had been out with your grandparents for the day. Jim ran into his ex and…and the ex pushed him off a second story balcony.”

“Daddy was okay, though,” Grayson said. “He woke up and everything is fine now.”

“Now, yes, but for those eight days my heart was nearly broken. My mind was disordered and every night, I slipped into Jim’s mind to comfort him. He was in so much pain, but eventually he got well and woke up.”

“Did you feel better after he woke up?”

“I did. I required meditation, but I did feel better. The situations are not the same, Grayson, but the end result is—everything will be alright in the end. You will feel better. You will move on. You are young and have your whole life ahead of you. One day, Laura will either come back into your life or someone else will that you wish to bond with.”

Grayson nodded and snuggled closer against his father. “I know.”

Spock hugged his son tighter and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

 

When Jim and company returned, they found Grayson sound asleep cuddled against Spock on the couch. Jim’s eyes watered up slightly at the sight. Damn hormones.

“He okay?” Jim asked.

“Yes, asleep, but okay right now.”

“Can I chicken and dumplings?” Sammy asked.

Jim looked to the boy. “We’re having lasagna for dinner.”

“Lasagna, chicken, and dumplings?”

“No.”

Sammy sighed. “Oh, alright.” Sammy turned and left, taking Soren with him. Jim smiled at Spock and Grayson one last time then helped Amanda put everything away in the kitchen.

* * *

 

Spock woke Grayson up in time for dinner and coaxed the boy to at least sit at the dinner table with the family.

“Are you looking forward to your trip to Earth?” Sarek asked Grayson, making conversation.

Grayson nodded. “Yeah. Haven’t see PawPaw in a while.”

“He always gives us money,” Soren admitted.

Jim shook his head. “PawPaw shouldn’t do that.”

“Sarek gives them money as well,” Amanda confessed.

“Wife,” Sarek said.

Jim shook his head again. “Illogical grandpas.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

“You know, on the trip, we’ll see everyone,” Jim said. “We’re going to have a big potluck like we used to.”

Sammy’s eyes went wide. “Potluck?”

Amanda, Jim, and Grayson laughed.

“Yes, potluck with lots of food,” Jim said.

“Has Pavel had his baby yet?” Amanda asked.

“No, he’s got about eight weeks left until the little girl arrives.”

“And twelve weeks until your little girl arrives,” Sarek spoke.

“Or boy,” Spock added.

“I hope it’s a girl,” Sammy said.

“As do I,” Soren agreed.

“Sammy the Second.”

Everyone shook their heads.

"You cannot name a sibling after yourself. It is illogical," Soren told his twin. Sammy stuck his tongue out then picked up his fork with some lasagna on it and flicked it across the table at his brother.

“Samuel George,” Jim fussed as Grayson laughed then grabbed a handful of salad and tossed it at Sammy.

Soon a food fight broke out between the boys and Amanda. Jim wanted to stop it but it had been too long since Grayson looked so happy and actually laughing. Jim exchanged a look with Spock.

_Our baby._

_Jim, they are throwing food._

_But Grayson is happy and so are the twins._

_But the food._

_Happy._

Spock internally sighed. _Indeed. Happy._

Jim grinned and joined in on the food fight. Spock looked at his father and raised a brow. Sarek raised one back then they both stood up and headed for the exit. They both stopped at the doorway as food pelted their backs.

The children and their humans laughed. The Vulcans shook their heads and continued on.

* * *

 

A few days later, Jim poked his head into Grayson’s room and smiled as he watched his oldest son happily playing a game with his brothers. He was so glad Grayson was feeling a bit better and not moping around.

Jim turned and walked down the hallway, finding Spock in their room packing their suitcases for their trip. “Grayson and the twins are playing.”

“That is good.”

“It is.” Jim sat on the bed and rubbed his bump. Baby Kirk had been quite active lately with moving around. “Has he been meditating?”

“We did meditate for some time last night,” Spock said. “He is still experiencing some distress, though.”

Jim nodded. “Understandable. It’ll take him some time to get back to feeling like himself.” Jim looked at Spock. “As much as I loved Laura, I kind of hope Grayson finds another girlfriend or boyfriend to take his mind off of all of this. Maybe experience a few relationships.”

Spock shrugged. “We shall see what the future holds.” Spock went to the dresser and opened the top drawer. “Are you packing comfortably or do you wish for other…items?”

Jim grinned. “I’m starting my third trimester so I need comfort over sexy.”

Spock nodded and grabbed Jim’s boxers and boxer briefs that he found comfortable.

“But also pack a few sexy ones,” Jim told him. “I’m not completely uncomfortable with sex just yet.”

Spock smiled and nodded again. He grabbed a few of Jim’s other undergarments and turned back around. He walked to the bed and packed him. “Are we staying with Chris or elsewhere?”

“Elsewhere.”

Spock arched a brow.

“Our old home is tenant free at the moment. I had a crew go in a clean and put in some beds. We’ll stay there for the week we’re in San Francisco and then a hotel in Georgia.”

“Our first home is small. We have three boys.”

“Grayson gets his old nursery and the twins have a bunkbed set up in your old study. This may be our last time to ever spend time in our first home. Please?” Jim pouted for good measure but he really didn’t need to.

Spock leaned forward and kissed him. “Of course, t’hy’la.”

“Thank you, Spockums.”

“Are we having the potluck at the house?”

Jim snorted. “No way. The house is too small for everyone and their kids now. Sulu and Chekov offered their home. Theirs is big and has a good-sized backyard for the kids to play.”

Spock nodded then kissed Jim again. Jim kissed back then stopped when the baby gave a particular hard kick against his belly.

“Ow.” Jim poked the spot. “Don’t do that or no juice.”

He got another kick and he sighed. “I actually want juice now.”

Spock helped him to stand up. Jim patted his arm then waddled out of the room.

* * *

 

**_San Francisco_ **

**May 10, 2270**

Jim took in a deep breath as they stepped out of the terminal and onto the streets of San Francisco. It had only been a year since they’d been to Earth, but boy Jim really did miss not having to struggle to breath. He’d gotten used to Vulcan’s atmosphere but every now and again, he’d have a rough day and would need to stay inside.

“There are too many people,” Soren commented, huddling close to his daddy and keeping David at his side by holding the older boy’s hand.

“I know,” Jim said, looking down at the six year old and patting his bowlcut of dark hair.

Soren turned up his nose as a loud crowd of people walked by. He mentally centered himself, allowing his father’s touch and his David’s touch to comfort him.

“Where to?” Bones asked.

“Jim and I wish to get the children settled in,” Spock spoke. “We will see you all tomorrow at the potluck if that is agreeable?”

“That sounds good,” Carol agreed. “We’ll see you there.”

“But,” Soren tried, not wanting to let go of David.

“You’ll see him tomorrow, sweetie,” Jim told him. “Let him go with his parents right now.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you later,” David said then kissed Soren’s cheek. Soren’s face turned green and his grip tightened on David’s hand.

“Oh for Pete’s sake,” Bones sighed. He and Spock walked over and pried the boys apart. Spock picked up the dazed Soren while Bones led his son away with Carol. They gathered their luggage and went to the waiting hovercar to take them to their hotel.

Spock motioned for Grayson to pick up some luggage as he sat Soren down once Bones and them had left. He picked up the remainder of the bags and lead his family to the rental car spot.

While and Grayson tended to the rental, Jim saw a foodtruck across the street and headed that way. He didn’t know what they were selling but it smelled good. Sammy took his hand and walked with him, wanting food too.

Halfway across the street, a loud, blaring horn and screeching of brakes, roused Jim out of his pregnany brain to realize he wasn’t on a crosswalk and it was green lights for the cars. Jim jumped and pulled Sammy closer as several hovercars came to screeching stop around them. Horns blasted, scaring Jim and Sammy as Spock and Grayson ran to them.

“Jim, what are you doing?” Spock asked, in a panicked tone. He hadn’t realized his mate and child had left his side.

“Food,” Jim managed to get out, pointing to the truck across the street.

“MOVE IT!” Someone yelled from their car.

Spock glared at the man then picked up Sammy. Grayson and Spock ushered Jim to the other side of the street and let traffic continue.

“I’m sorry,” Jim sniffled.

“It is alright,” Spock said. He tried to put Sammy down but the boy was still startled and clung to him.  Spock patted the boy on the back and continued to hold him.

“What food did you want?” Grayson asked. “I’ll get it.”

Jim sniffled and walked over to the truck to see the menu. He rubbed Sammy’s back. “What do you want, baby boy?”

Sammy moved his head to look at the offerings. “Chicken kebabs,” he said in a soft voice.

Jim nodded and looked to Grayson. “Two chicken kebabs please.”

“Okay, daddy,” Grayson said before ordering the food.

* * *

 

After getting their kebabs, Spock dutifully walked his family across the street at the crosswalk. Jim munched on his kebab before freezing and dropping it.

“SOREN! Where is my baby!” Jim looked around wildly. “SOREN!”

Grayson and Spock started looking around as well while Sammy merely walked over to the rental car station.

Jim turned and sighed in relief before quickly waddling over to the twins. Soren was standing there by their luggage, waiting patiently. Jim couldn’t crouch down but he touched the boy’s head.

“I stayed here with our luggage so they would not be taken,” Soren said.

“That was thoughtful. Thank you for staying put,” Jim said. _OH MY GOD, SPOCK! Fuck the luggage! What if our baby had been taken?!_ Jim started to cry. He grabbed Soren and hugged him to him. The little boy’s face squished into his bump.

“Jim, he is well,” Spock assured him. He pried Soren from Jim’s grip and hugged his upset mate. “Would you like more food?”

“No,” Jim snapped then sniffled. “Yes.”

Spock kissed his cheek. “We will pick up food on the way to the house.”

“Lots of food,” Jim sniffled.

“Of course.” Spock turned Jim and led him to their rental car. “Come along, boys, it is time to depart.”

The boys nodded and followed along.

* * *

 

Jim felt better as they pulled the large SUV hovercar into the driveway of their first home. It was a little bittersweet seeing the quaint home. It looked exactly the same on the outside.

Jim hopped out of the SUV and walked up the walkway to the front door. The realtor company that oversaw the renting out of their house left the key under the mat. It took some maneuvering on Jim’s part but he managed to pick up the key and open the door. He took a step in and frowned. The floorplan was exactly the same but the previous tenants had repainted. Jim turned and looked at Spock with.

Spock stood a few feet away, his arm full of luggage. “What?”

“Its so…white.”

Spock blinked. “White?”

Jim sniffled. “Its too white.”

Spock sighed and walked up. He entered the house. The walls were painted white, but he found the furniture and flooring to be nice and vibrant in contrast. He looked back to his husband. “Jim, it is fine.”

Jim shrugged. “I miss my blue walls. The walls were nice when they were blue.”

Spock internally sighed then continued into the house. He dropped off their luggage in their old master bedroom. Luckily the walls weren’t white in there, but a decent beige coloring.

Jim plopped down in the big comfy chair in the living room. He wanted the house to look like it used to. He’d have it changed.

“This is nice,” Sammy said. “It’s smaller than our home on Vulcan.”

“Quite a bit smaller,” Soren agreed. “Where is our room?”

Jim turned and pointed to the hallway. “Left side is twins, right side Grayson, and the bathroom in the middle is to share.”

Grayson appeared in front of Jim. “I have to share a bathroom with them?”

Jim nodded. “Yep, sorry.”

Grayson made a face but nodded. “It guess its okay. I’ll be in my room.”

“WHOA! BUNKBEDS!” Jim heard Sammy shout from the bedroom.

Jim smiled then shouted back. “SOREN GETS THE TOP BUNK!”

“AW, WHY?”

“BECAUSE YOU SQUIRM TOO MUCH IN YOUR SLEEP, CHUNKY BUTT. YOU’LL FALL RIGHT OFF.”

“Why are you yelling?” Spock asked, coming out of the bedroom.

“He started it,” Jim said.

“Cease.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock. Spock stuck his tongue out in return before leaving the house. He returned a little while later with a bag of junk food from a convenience store down the road. He pulled out a pack of snowballs and handed it to Jim.

“You’re the best husband ever, Spock,” Jim said. “Love you.”

Spock leaned down and kissed him. “I love you as well.”

“I’m glad we’re going to be spending some time here for a little while,” Jim said. “I’ve missed Earth.”

“I know you have. I am glad we are here as well.” Spock went into the kitchen and put the junk food away only to discover they had a stocked fridge and pantry. Jim did think of everything. He walked back into the living room and found Jim had eaten both snowballs and had some crumbs of pink coconut on his lips.

Spock smiled. He leaned down and kissed Jim again, tasting the coconut on his mate's lips.

“Spock.”

“Yes, ashal-veh?”

“Try not to get banished this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll see the rest of the crew :) Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Gaila, Pike. Its been a while since I've written them in this universe.


	12. Dinner with Pike and Number One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry this took me a month to get this update. I have started working on the next chapter and plan to hopefully get it up by next week but I am starting a new job so please be patient. I always finish my stories :)

“PawPaw!” the boys exclaimed as they ran into Chris’s house and into his arms.

“My boys!” Chris yelled back, hugging all three of his grandsons. “I haven’t seen you boys in forever.”

“You saw them a few months ago,” Jim argued. He waddled into the house with Spock at his side.

Chris released Grayson, Soren, and Sammy as Jim came closer. He looked his son up and down. “Well you’ve gotten…”

“Don’t say it,” Spock, Grayson, and the twins said at the same time causing Chris to jump back slightly.

Jim pouted and rubbed his growing bump. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve gotten bigger. That is what happens when you’re pregnant. I blame Spock.”

Chris laughed and nodded. “I blame Spock too.”

_You were an active participant in the conception of our new child,_ Spock mentally told Jim. _Cease saying you blame me._

_Nah,_ Jim replied. _Your little swimmers still did this. All the blame is on you._

_Illogical._

Jim stepped forward and hugged Chris as best he could with his bump in the way. He was only 28 weeks and still expected to get bigger by the time his due date came around.

“Missed ya, son,” Chris said.

“Missed you, too.” Jim pulled back.

“And what about me?” a voice asked.

Jim and the boys looked as Number One came into the room. She still refused to be called Grandmother despite the fact that she kind of was one. Grayson and the twins walked over and gave her hugs before she came over to the Jim and hugged him.

“Miss you, as well,” Jim said. “You and Chris are a package deal. Can’t miss one without the other.”

“Damn right,” she replied.

“Language,” Soren spoke up.

The humans chuckled at the little boy. Jim sniffed the air. “Oh, is that barbeque chicken?” He brushed past his family and waddled his way towards the pleasant smells coming from the kitchen.

* * *

 

Sitting around the dinner table a little while later, Jim asked Chris what he’d been up. “You haven’t been able to come around much in the past few years. Has work been that busy?”

Chris put his drink down and nodded. “Work has changed a bit.”

“How so?” Spock asked.

“Well, you know I work for the Federation.”

They nodded.

“While I went to college, I was also in the Terran military. I served for a time afterwards and even for a while when Jim was living with us.”

“Those month-long trips away,” Jim spoke.

Chris nodded. “After that I have been working as a security consultant of sorts for the federation. Working on peace keeping efforts and other things. Five years ago, the Federation commissioned a task force to create an…exploratory and peace-keeping entity.”

“I believe I heard my father speak of this before,” Spock said. “but he did not say it was a task force.”

“No, it’s evolved beyond a task force now. We are calling it Starfleet.”

“Starfleet?” Grayson asked. “Sounds cool.”

“Yeah, it does,” Jim agreed. “What is it exactly?”

Chris leaned back in his chair and smiled. “Starfleet will be a deep space exploratory and defense service maintained by the United Federation of Planets.”

“Sounds even cooler,” Grayson said again. Soren nodded in agreement while Sammy continued to eat.

“Is it a military thing, though?”  Jim asked.

“Defense of the Federation is one aspect, as I said, but it will not be considered an actually military institution. Federation planets will still have their own defensive measures. Starfleet will handle any issue that arises in space. Say a Klingon warbird is poking around a non-federation planet that isn’t warp capable. Starfleet would handle the situation, while still adhering to the Prime Directive of course. Actually, the prime directive is Starfleet’s General Order 1.

Back to your question, Jim,” Pike continued. “Military is one aspect. The main principal functions will include the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy and its inhabitants, the advancement of Federation science and technology, the defense of the Federation, and the facilitation of Federation diplomacy. We’ve been working with all Federation planets, bringing military personnel, scientists of all backgrounds, teachers, lawyers, everybody that we think could held up build Starfleet.”

“Why wasn’t I brought in?” Jim asked with a sniffle. “It sounds so cool and I’m a scientist and engineer and really smart and…” Jim stopped when Spock offered him another buttered biscuit. “Oh, thank you, Spockums.” Jim stopped getting upset and ate the biscuit.

“I would have, Jim,” Chris said. “But the project required so much from the people we brought in that I didn’t think you would’ve been up for being away from your boys for long periods of time. Hell, I haven’t had the chance to leave Earth since the last time I visited you. Starfleet Headquarters is being built here in San Francisco. Its nearly complete as is the academy and several top of the line starships.”

“Academy?” Jim asked with a mouthful of food.

Chris nodded. “We need a place to train our future Starfleet officers.”

“Can I join?” Grayson asked.

“No,” Jim and Spock said.

“Aw, why?”

“Well for starters, you’re only fourteen,” Jim said. “And secondly,” Jim sniffled. “You’re my baby. You can’t leave me yet.”

“Daddy,” Grayson groaned.

Chris and Number One chuckled. “Grayson, you can join when you’re old enough,” she said. “You have to finish with school first.”

“And attend the VSA,” Spock said.

“He doesn’t have to do that,” Chris told him. “Starfleet Academy will offer numerous degrees in every subject imaginable that will benefit a Starfleet officer.”

_Starfleet is not the VSA,_ Spock thought.

_Why does he want to leave me?_ Jim mentally cried.

_Have another biscuit, ashayam._

Jim nodded and grabbed another. Food was always a good distraction.

“Will you be a teacher at the academy, PawPaw?” Soren asked.

“Nope, I’ll have my own ship to oversee. They’re making me a Captain. Captain Pike.”

“That is fascinating,” Soren said.

Chris smiled. “Thank you.”

“I would think someone of your advanced age would be given a desk job or something.”

Jim snorted and started to laugh as did Grayson. Number One excused herself from the table and could be heard laughing in the kitchen hysterically.

“Soren, your grandfather is not of an advanced age,” Spock told his son.

“No, I’m not,” Chris agreed. “I’m barely sixty and I certainly don’t look sixty.”

“No, of course no,” Number One said, coming back into the room. She grinned at him. “You look a spry fifty.”

“Behave,” he warned her.

“Well congrats on everything, dad,” Jim said, holding up his cup of juice in a toast. The others joined suit. “To Starfleet.”

“To Starfleet.”

They clinked their glasses together and took drinks.

“We could use some more scientists teaching at the academy, though,” Chris said. “If ya’ll are open to moving back here.”

Jim shook his head. “No, dad, but thank you. We’ve made a home on Vulcan now.”

“I know, I know.”

Jim smiled. “But I promise that if Spock gets banned from Vulcan, we’ll move back to Earth.”

Spock gave his mate a look while Chris said he’d hold him to that.

“Why would dad get banned?” Sammy finally tore himself away from the food to ask.

“Well, see, dad got banned from Earth like fourteen years ago because…” Grayson started but Jim through a piece of broccoli at him to shut up.

“No reason,” Jim told Sammy. “Just being silly.”

“Oh okay. Can I have some more chicken?”

Jim looked at his son’s plate. It was completely empty and that had been his second helping. “Um, no, sweetie.”

“But…”

“Save room for dessert,” Number One offered. “We have a coconut cream pie.”

Sammy’s eyes widened. “Okay. Dessert. Can I have that now?”

“When everyone is done with their dinner, then we will have dessert.”

Jim looked at his plate. He still had some more to eat but now that he knew there was pie. He wanted that.

“No,” Spock said. “You need to finish your nutritious dinner before having sweets.”

Jim pouted. “Pie.”

“Yeah, dad, pie,” Sammy pouted too.

Spock internally sighed then looked to Chris. “Perhaps it is time for dessert.”

Chris nodded. “If you say so.”

“He does say so,” Jim muttered. He wanted his pie.

* * *

 

While the others sat in the den, talking and eating more pie, Grayson offered to help Chris clear the table and clean up. He put libs or foil over the dishes that still had food in them and popped them into the fridge. He moved next to Chris and helped rinse off plates before putting them into the dishwasher.

“How you holding up, kiddo?” Chris asked. “I heard about you and Laura.”

“I’m holding up alright,” Grayson replied a little dimly. “It’s hard though.”

“I imagine so.” Chris put a plate away. He dried his hands off with a towel and turned towards the teen. “I know you cared a great deal about her. Breaking up is never easy nor does it ever feel good.”

Grayson nodded. “I loved her. I thought, even though we’re just kids, that we’d…maybe…end up together.”

“You never know. Maybe one day, when the time is right, you’ll pop back into each other’s lives.

“That’s what everyone has been saying or that I would find someone else, but in don’t think there is anyone else for me.”

Chris smiled and put a hand on Grayson’s shoulder. “You never know what the future holds. Just have to wait and see, kid.”

Grayson smiled back. “Thanks, PawPaw.”

Chris squeezed Grayson’s shoulder then stepped away to the side. While Chris rummaged through a bag on the island, Grayson continued to put dishes away and clean up. When he was done, he dried his hands and turned to his grandfather.

Chris stood nearby, holding out a book to him. Grayson arched a brow. “What’s this?” He took the book and read the cover. “Starfleet Academy.”

“It’s an information guide on the academy and a list of concentrations, degrees, courses, and other good things the academy will be offering for cadets.”

“So, a recruitment book?” Grayson asked.

“Sure. I know you’re fourteen, but you only have a few more years left before graduation. I just want you to know your options.”

“Christopher.”

Grayson and Chris turned and found Spock standing in the doorway, holding a tray of empty plates of the dessert.

“Vulcan who has defiled my son,” Chris said back. Grayson giggled in amusement as Spock shook his head and put the tray by the sink.

“Grayson is going to the VSA,” Spock said.

Chris took out a red hat from the bag on the counter and placed it on Grayson’s head. “Or Starfleet.”

Spock opened his mouth to argue but Grayson spoke up. “It is my decision,” he told both of them. “My decision that I don’t have to make for three years.”

Chris and Spock nodded.

“Thank you for the information and hat, PawPaw,” Grayson said before leaving the room.

“VSA.”

“Starfleet.”

Chris stuck his tongue out at Spock then followed after his grandson. They walked into the den and Grayson took a spot with his brothers and watched them play an old Terran game called Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots.

Jim rubbed his bump and looked at Chris who sat next to his partner. “Recruiting my kid?”

“Darn Vulcan voodoo.”

Jim laughed. “Now you sound like Bones.”

“Well Leonard is a smart man.”

“How is Leonard and Carol?” Number One asked. “You mentioned Joanna is engaged now? Wow, time flies.”

“They’re good. They’ll meet us at the Potluck tomorrow. Yeah, JoJo is engaged. Can’t believe it.”

“I know,” Chris agreed. “Seems like yesterday she was a flower girl at your wedding.”

“She is going to med school, correct?” Number one asked.

Jim nodded as Spock came into the room and took a seat next to Jim. “She will be soon. Her and her fiancé, Alec, are planning to be doctors.”

“Maybe they’d like to be doctors for Starfleet.”

“Chris, stop recruiting,” Number One said. “All he’s been doing is recruiting lately. He can’t get out of that mindset.”

“I can get out of it,” Chris countered. He stood up and left the room only to return a moment later with what looked like a shirt box for Jim. “See, my mind is on something else.” He handed the box to Jim. “For the new baby.”

“Dad, you didn’t have to,” Jim said. He opened the box and let out a pleasing noise. “Aww. Oh, my goodness.” Jim held up a soft white outfit with a lightly colored Winnie the Pooh embroidered on it. “So soft. So cute!”

“Figured, since you were obsessed with Pooh when pregnant with Grayson, that maybe you still were. And its white so it can be for a boy or girl.”

Jim held back tears as he nodded. “I love it. Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Still don’t know what you’re having?”

Jim chuckled. “I’m having a baby.”

Chris and Number One rolled their eyes. “We know that. You don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet, though.”

Spock shook his head. “No, we do not. Our new baby has not been fond of having their genitals looked at via sonogram.”

“Modest little one,” Chris said.

“Indeed,” Jim replied. He put the outfit away and to the side. New baby decided to give a little kick at that moment. “Thank you. I love it.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Jim checked on the twins. He waddled up to the bunk bed and kissed their heads, struggling just a tab to lean down to kiss Sammy on the bottom bump. He left the room, shutting the door behind him and walked the short distance to Grayson’s room. He poked his head in and saw Grayson and Spock meditating. Well, Spock was meditating, Grayson was sleeping in his meditation pose, leaning against Spock’s side.

Jim let out a lightly giggle at the sight. _Somethings never change._ He left them alone, but first grabbed the Starfleet book from the dresser near the door. He waddled into the kitchen and ate a small piece of the coconut cream pie they’d brought home. It pleased baby Kirk, who moved around inside Jim before settling down. Jim rubbed his bump.

“You finally sleeping?” Jim asked. He felt no more movement and smile. “Night, night, baby.” He put away the small dish then went to the bedroom. He undressed and redressed in his pajamas before getting into bed. He hunkered under the covers, pulling them up to his neck before opening the Starfleet book and reading.

* * *

 

Spock came out of his meditative trance and found his oldest son dozing against his side. Spock carefully laid Grayson down on the bed and tucked him in before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. He entered his bedroom after turning off all the lights off in the hallway, kitchen, and living room off. As he shut the door behind him, he arched a brow at Jim.

“Why are you reading that?” Spock asked.

“Because it’s interesting,” Jim replied. “Actually, if Starfleet had been around when I was younger, I would have totally joined. Could’ve been a Captain.”

“You are a librarian and an engineer,” Spock told him. He walked to the dresser where his clothes were located and started to undress.

“I could’ve been a captain. Captain Kirk has a nice ring to it.”

“Mmhmm.”

“So, does First Officer Spock. Chief Science Officer Spock.”

Spock paused and considered Jim’s words. First Officer Spock did sound fitting.

“I think Grayson would flourish in Starfleet,” Jim said. “Despite that fact that he’d probably be away a lot. Out in deep space. Sometimes out of contact range.”

Spock could hear and feel Jim’s slight sadness at the idea. He turned towards his husband and sat next to him on the bed. “That is not for a long while, ashayam. Grayson may go to the VSA instead.”

Jim nodded. He put the book on the bedside table. “True, but if he doesn’t than you have to be supportive of his decision.”

“The VSA…”

“Spock.”

Spock shut up and nodded. Of course, he would be supportive of his son no matter that path he chose. Spock leaned over and kissed Jim’s cheek. Jim smiled at him then looked him over. His smile turning into a devious grin.

“You’re naked.”

Spock looked down at himself before meeting Jim’s bright blue eyes. “I am in my underwear.”

“Well take them off and be naked.”

Spock arched a brow but got out of bed and took off his underwear. Spock put his hands on his hips and stood before his mate in all his naked glory. Jim’s sinful pink tongue darted out and traced his lips. Spock’s cock started to stir.

“You are in your pajamas,” Spock said.

Jim’s eyes rose up to Spock’s. He nodded and pushed the covers off of himself. He slowly climbed out of bed and stood before Spock. Spock’s eyes widen. His cock started to fill with blood and rise.

Jim continued to grin. He turned around for Spock and showed off what he was wearing—a white mesh polka dot babydoll and what appeared to be a matching G-string.

“This is new,” Spock spoke. His fingers twitched, wanting to touch and rip off. His cock now stood proudly between his legs, also wanting to touch and embed himself in Jim’s tight heat.

“It is. Snuck it into the luggage before we left.”

Spock stepped closer. “Have you been wearing this,” Spock reached under the bottom of the babyball and traced the string line from Jim’s hip to the little big a white satin fabric covering Jim’s hardening cock. “all day?”

Jim licked his lips and nodded as Spock stared down where he could clearly see Jim’s dick straining against the fabric. Spock cupped his mate, earning a light gasp from Jim.

“Thought it’d,” Jim moaned as Spock’s hand massaged him through the fabric. “it’d be a fun surprise.”

Spock stepped even closer until Jim’s bump prevent him from getting nearer. “It is.” Spock moved his hand away. He trailed both hands up to Jim’s bump, caressing him through the mesh fabric. He slid his hands up and teased Jim’s nipples through the fabric as well, until they were pert and Jim was keening for more.

“Spock.”

One hand dropped away while the other cupped Jim’s cheek. He pressed his lips against Jim’s and kissed him passionately until Jim’s knees went weak and he grabbed onto his Vulcan so he could fall.

“Spock,” Jim said breathlessly when Spock tore his mouth away and planted it to Jim’s neck. Spock nibbled his skin—liking and sucking until a mark formed. Spock backed away and circled around Jim. He stopped behind him and grabbed his hips. He looked down at Jim’s ass and smirked.

“You know, G-strings are uncomfortable as fuck. Care to remove it for me?” Jim asked.

Spock kissed the back of Jim’s neck. He eased his hands down, then up and under the babydoll top. He hooked his fingers in the strings of the undies and eased them down enough until they fell on their own to the ground. Jim promptly kicked them away. “I’ll stick with panties from now on.”

“That is acceptable,” Spock said. He wrapped his arms around Jim.

Jim closed his eyes and leaned back against Spock’s toned and naked body.

“Now both of us are without underwear,” Jim commented with a smile.

“Indeed,” Spock replied before kissing behind Jim’s ear. 

Jim pressed his ass back against Spock and moaned feeling Spock’s cock against his ass. Jim rubbed his hips back and forth, enjoying how the hot, thick member slid up and down his crack. He bit his bottom lip when Spock’s fingers ghosted around him and lovingly caressed the skin of his growing bump. Jim put his hands over Spock’s.

“Soon.”

He felt Spock smiled against his neck. “Yes, soon.”

Jim turned his head and caught Spock’s lips.  He ground back against his mate again. Jim heard Spock groan into their kiss. A rumbling in Spock’s chest could be felt against Jim’s back.

Spock released Jim’s mouth to bit down on the other side of Jim’s neck. His fingers slipped down, under the bump and straight to Jim’s dick.  

“Spock,” Jim gasped, enjoying Spock’s tight grip on him, but Spock only stroked him for a few moments before removing his hand. Jim whined at the loss of contact.

Spock nudged him closer to the bed before gently easing him up onto on his hands and knees. _How comfortable are you on your back?_

Jim sat up on his knees and shrugged. “Eh, not very. This position is fine.”

“Good.” Spock motioned for Jim to move more onto the bed.

Jim did, getting back onto all fours. Spock settled in behind him, pushing the babydoll up so Jim’s ass was on display. Jim looked over his shoulder and grinned. He wiggled his hips. Spock’s eyes watched Jim’s ass shake for him.

Jim had maintained his figure over the years, maybe gaining just a few pounds here and there, but nothing noticeable. When pregnant, however, Jim gained a lot to keep their children safe and comfortable inside him and his ass always got bigger, plumper, and just down right irresistible to Spock.

Spock kept back a growl before grabbing his perky posterior, a luscious round cheek in each hand. He spread Jim’s cheeks to display his tight hole.

“Fuck, yes, please,” Jim begged.

Spock’s heated brown eyes darted to Jim before he leaned down and licked around Jim’s entrance. Spock probed Jim gently and efficiently, causing his mate to squirm back against his face.  He planted a careful line of kisses around Jim’s entrance and Jim shuddered.

“Spock,” Jim mewled. _Don’t stop._

Spock tongue slid into him, causing Jim to cry out. Spock continued this for several moments until Jim was shaking and moaning his name. Spock could’ve kept this up until Jim finished but he wanted more. He gave one last lave against Jim’s quivering hole before sitting back on his haunches.  

Jim turned his head and looked back at Spock over his shoulder. “Don’t stop. Keeping going.”

Spock chuckled before lightly slapping Jim’s right cheek. He sat back up and kissed Jim’s neck. He reached a hand to his aching cock and stroked himself, gathering his own natural lubricant. He pressed a finger to Jim’s entrance. Jim hung his head and sighed as Spock pressed the slick finger in completely.

Spock closed his eyes at pleasure of Jim’s tightness around him his sensitive finger as he pressed further in and against Jim’s sweet spot. Jim let out a wondrous sound for him. He added another slick finger and moved them in and out. He and Jim groaned as he scissored his fingers and brushed against Jim’s sweet spot again and again.

“Nnngh…Spock,” Jim moaned out, moving his hips back.

Spock added a third finger and quickly made work of preparing Jim as he was growing impatient. Jim was clenching beautifully around him. Spock was incredibly hard now, his cock leaking and aching to be buried in Jim’s tight channel.

“Alright,” Jim moaned and pressing back further on Spock’s fingers. “C’mon, Spock. Fuck me. Now.”

Spock’s chest rumbled and a growl. He carefully removed his fingers and scooted closer. He grabbed Jim’s hip with one hand while he used his other to guide his dick to Jim’s entrance.  Jim was trembling under him as he slowly pressed the head in.  Jim gasped and told Spock to keep going.

Spock didn’t need to be told twice. He continued to press in until he was fully seated inside Jim. Jim always felt exquisite around his cock. Even after all these years, Jim’s ass was still as tight as ever.  

Jim circled his hips; whimpering as he felt Spock’s double ridges against his prostate. Spock groaned. He pulled out and then thrust back in.  He started with a slow pace until Jim started moving ass back against Spock.

Jim moaned and shivered as Spock ran a hand up his back to grip his shoulder. He moved back against Spock enthusiastically as Spock picked up the pace and thrust into him harder and faster.

“Fuck, Spock,” Jim whined.

Spock wrapped his arm around Jim’s chest and pulled Jim up, keeping him against him as he sat back slightly. Jim keened at the change in position before realizing he could move up and down onto Spock’s cock while the other continued hammering up into him.

“Yes,” Jim sighed, reaching an arm behind him. His fingers carded through Spock’s soft black locks and then gripped him. Spock bit at Jim’s shoulder, growling and groaning as his thrusts became erratic. Jim continued to bounce on his lap, fucking himself on Spock’s cock hard and fast. The babydoll still on and rubbing against Spock’s chest while Jim mewled in his lap.  The sounds of their skin slapping against one another filled the room as Spock closed his eyes and relished in hearing Jim’s sweet noises. They egged Spock on as his release started building up.  The hand around Jim’s chest slipped down slight and pinched a hard, sensitive nipple.

“Ah! Spock!”

Spock’s other hand grabbed Jim’s hand and brought them down to his cock. Together they stroked Jim, bring him closer to release.

“God, Spock,” Jim gasped out. He turned his head slightly and managed a kiss from Spock.

“Jim,” Spock groaned.

Jim removed his hand from Spock’s hair and grabbed the one from his chest. He brought Spock’s hand to his mouth and took two fingers into his mouth. Spock grunted at the pleasure spiking through him from everywhere.  He gave a particularly hard thrust into Jim, his double ridges rubbing Jim’s prostate in the most pleasurable way. 

Jim screamed Spock’s name. He clenched tightly around Spock’s cock and came as they continued jerking his cock, his see spilling out over their hands and onto the bed.

Jim’s tightness around Spock pushed him over the edge. He buried his face in Jim’s neck and growled, “Mine.” He thrust one last time into Jim before finding his release—his hot seed filling Jim’s channel.  

Jim thighs started aching from his sort of squatting position. He panted and moved himself back to his hands and knees. Spock’s cock slipped out of him. Jim felt Spock’s release seeping out of him. He eased himself down and onto his back, away from the mess he’s made on the bed.

“Fuck that was great.”

Spock nodded, breathless himself. He sat on the bed next to Jim with his back against the headboard. He looked down at his mate who was spent and still wearing the lingerie.

“You should keep this?” Spock said, picking up the end of the mesh babydoll with his fingers.

Jim gingerly sat up and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll add it to your collection.”

“My collection?”

“Yeah, yours. I don’t wear these for me. I wear them because you’re a kinky Vulcan.” Jim rolled out of the bed and stood on shaky legs beside it. He pulled the babydoll off and tossed it onto the floor next to the g-string. “Let’s change the bed and go to sleep. Potluck tomorrow and I have a ton of food to make.”

Spock nodded and got up. “Don’t you want to take a shower?”

Jim smirked and shook his head. “Nah, I want to be slick and loose for you in the morning.”

Spock growled and pulled Jim back onto the bed for round two. Jim could sleep in in the morning, the potluck wasn’t until the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get the potluck in this chapter but you got sex :)   
> Next chapter, potluck


	13. Surprise Baby Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for the end of this chapter: some blood is mentioned

Jim puttered around the kitchen late the next morning, getting together everything for the potluck. Spock had risen early and made the boys breakfast to let Jim sleep off their strenuous activities from the night before.

The potluck wasn’t until later in the afternoon and early evening. Everyone would gather at Sulu and Chekov’s place and enjoy being with each other again like old times.

Jim pulled out a casserole dish and placed it on the counter as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned slightly and smiled.

“Hey, Chunky Butt,” Jim greeted the six-year-old.

“Daddy, I’m not a chunky butt,” Sammy argued.

“I have baby pictures that say otherwise.”

“Well you’re a chunky butt now.”

Jim wanted to pout. He was pregnant, not fat. He chuckled instead. “Yeah, my butt is a bigger than normal.”

“Yep.”

Jim turned back to the casserole dish. Sammy stood beside him, peaking at the items on the counter top as he stood on his tip-toes. “Whatcha making, daddy?”

“I’m making a turkey tetrazzini, a summer-vegetable casserole, some cornbread, and for dessert,” Jim looked at his son and smiled. “cherry crumble pie bars.”

Sammy smiled back. “Yummy. Can I help you make everything?”

“Jim, we are leaving,” Spock entered the kitchen and said.

Jim nodded. “Sammy wants to stay and help me.”

“That is acceptable,” Spock replied. “Grayson, Soren, and I will be back in an hour or two.”

“Where are you going?” Sammy asked.

“The baby store.”

Sammy arched a brow. “I thought daddy has the baby from his butt. We gotta go to the store and get it?”

Jim burst out laughing. Spock looked amused as he shook his head.

“The baby store has items to buy for babies,” Spock told his son. “We are not buying a baby. We are buying items for Pavel and Hikaru’s new arrival.”

“Oh. Okay. No, I don’t wanna go. I’ll help daddy with the food.”

“Has the baby from my butt,” Jim continued to laugh. Spock walked over and kissed Jim’s cheek.

“Behave while I’m gone.”

“I will, ow,” Jim hissed and rubbed at a spot in his back.

“T’hy’la?” Spock questioned, placing his hand over Jim’s. “Are you well?”

Jim hissed again as another shark pain spike along his lower back. “Yeah, I think I just over did it last night.” The pain subsided and Jim smiled. “I’m fine.”

“Fine has…”

Jim kissed Spock quiet. “I’m alright. Like I said, I over did it last night.”

Spock looked him over then nodded. “I suppose, but if you experience any more pain, I want Leonard to examine you.”

“Okay.”

“And you will not keep anything from me. I will know if you have another pain flare up or something else happen.”

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and rubbed his nose against his. “I know. We’re bonded. Whatever happens to me, you know immediately, but I’m fine. Go to the store with Grayson and Soren and leave me and Sammy alone to make food.”

Spock kissed Jim sweetly on the lips. “Call if you need me.”

“I will.” Jim removed his arms from around Spock and gently pushed his shoulders. “Okay, go on now.”

Spock nodded. He patted Sammy on the head then left the room.

“Bye boys!” Jim called.

He got a ‘bye daddy’ back from Soren and Grayson.  Jim looked down at Sammy and frowned. “Now if you’re going to help, you can’t eat anything.”

Sammy finished chewing and swallowing one of the cherries. “Ah, okay.”

Jim chuckled and ruffled the boy’s black hair. “Alright, let’s start on the turkey dish first.”

* * *

 

Spock pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. He and the boys exited and walked into the baby store.

“Are you sure daddy does not about his surprise shower?” Soren asked.

“I am sure.”

“Are you sure…”

Spock gave his youngest a look that shut him up. Grayson lightly laughed. He grabbed a cart and started down one aisle with bottles and accessories. Spock followed. He grabbed two packs of newborn bottles and matching nipples and some pacifiers that their sons took too when they were babies.

“What is this?” Soren asked.

Spock and Grayson turned towards the young boy. Grayson’s face went red. He shook his head and walked on, leaving his dad to explain.

“It is a breast pump.”

Soren raised a brow and put the box back on the counter. “Breast pump? Explain its function.”

Spock sighed.“They are devices that extract milk from the breasts of a lactating individuals.”

“Lactating?”

Spock shook his head. “It is an adult thing and daddy does not need one.”

“Why?”

“Because he does not breast feed.”

“Why?”

Spock thought about it. A mental image popped up in his head.

 _What the hell are you thinking about?_ Came Jim’s voice.

_Nothing._

_Then why is there an image of me breastfeeding in your head?_

_._

_._

_._

_Spock?_

_Soren asked what a breast pump was and if you needed one._

He felt Jim’s amusement through their bond. _No, I don’t need one and…Spock!_

Spock couldn’t help but think of another image. He knew his face was green as he turned away from Soren’s quizzical look. He shook his head and the image went away. He did not need another kink as it is.

_Damn right you don’t. You abuse my nipples enough as it is._

_I do not._ He did.

Jim blew him a mental raspberry then went away.

“Sa-mekh?” Soren questioned.

“Your daddy does not and will not be breastfeeding.”

“Why?”

Spock gently led Soren away. “Because. Now pick out a cute towel for the new baby.”

Soren nodded and immediately went to a yellow one that had a duck for a hood. Spock looked to Grayson and saw him putting a few necessary bath items and baby safety stuff in the cart.

“We do not want to buy too many items,” Spock said. “We have to bring everything back with us to Vulcan.”

Grayson nodded. “What else should we get? I know daddy still has the cribs from us. He’s reusing them, right?”

“Yes, we will reuse one of the cribs. We will need a new bassinet though. Daddy wants a new one…a white one as we do not know the baby’s sex.”

The family left the aisle and went to the bassinets. Spock had wanted to wait and buy one on Vulcan but as soon as he walked into the aisle he saw a beautiful white one. It had a canopy and light blue trim perfect for a boy or a girl Spock thought.

“There is a cool wooden one…” Grayson tried but Spock shook his head. He gently touched the soft fabric of the bassinet.

“No, we will get this one.”

Grayson looked at it and shrugged. “It’s cute. A little girly looking but cute.”

“Indeed.” Spock took one of the price tickets from the bassinet and put it in the cart. They moved on and bought a few items for Pavel as they told Jim they would be doing.

“Do we require a stroller?” Soren asked as they passed the display of them.

“We will get one on Vulcan,” Spock replied.

“What about clothes?” Grayson asked.

Spock nodded. “We will get a few clothes. Gender neutral. Each of you pick an outfit. Also, pick a few things for Pavel and Hikaru.”

Grayson and Soren nodded and went off into the clothing section. Spock pushed the cart down one row of clothing racks, browsing at the selections. His eyes caught something small and pink just up ahead. He walked over, knowing that he probably shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself. He stood in front of the rack with the pink and white outfit hanging up. It was small, perfect for a newborn little girl.

Spock reached out and gently touched the fabric. It was a soft knitted cotton fabric bloomer outfit. It had a white peter pan collar with a pink trim. The top part was white with pink trim on the sleeves and the bottom was pink with white for the trim at the bottom of the leg holes. There was an adorable pink and white bow in the middle of the outfit.

Spock wanted it. He wanted their new baby to be a little girl so he could dress her in this cute outfit—perhaps even take her home from the hospital in it.

“That definitely isn’t gender neutral,” Grayson appeared and said.

Spock put his hand down and nodded. He turned towards his eldest son. Grayson smiled and held up an outfit. It was a two-piece outfit—white and light cream in color. The footed pants had cloud shapes while the top had stars and said ‘love you to the moon and back’.

“Cute,” Spock said.

Grayson nodded. “Yeah, Daddy will love it.”

“I like this one,” Soren appeared and held up another outfit. It was a white one-piece, footed coverall and hat set with little stars all over that said ‘welcome to the world’.

“Daddy will love that one as well,” Spock said with a small smile.

* * *

 

Jim rubbed his bump and sighed. He sat in the kitchen at the dinner table and rested while the last of the food baked in the over. He had had to shoo Sammy away after he tried eating all the cherries for the dessert. The boy was in the next room watching a cooking show.

The front door opened and Spock and their other boys walked in. Jim turned his head and smiled at them. They had a bag from the store.

“Get anything good for Sulu and Chekov’s new baby?” he asked.

Spock walked over and placed the bag on the table next to Jim. “Some clothes, bottles, diapers, and a few other items that was left over from their registry.”

Jim nodded and peaked into the back. A whole lot of pink stared back at him. “God, I hate pink.”

Spock blinked. “You do?”

“Yeah. Girls can be into other colors besides pink even though pink was originally a masculine color, you know.”

“I did know. So, if we have a daughter, you will not want a lot of pink items?”

“Nope. Light blues, lavender, red, green, white, maybe some stars or polka dots, but no pink.”

“I see.”

Jim stood up and kissed Spock’s cheek. “I’m pretty sure this little one will be another boy though so we don’t have to worry about the pink.”

“Of course.” He kissed his mate on the lips. “I will go put the items for Pavel and Hikaru in the gift bag.”

“Okay. The stuff will be ready to come out of the oven in a few and then we can head over to the potluck.”

Spock nodded then took the back and went into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and placed the bag on the bed. He put all the items for their friends in the pink bag they had bought, leaving on item at the bottom of the bag. Spock took the pink and white outfit from the bottom and internally sighed. He didn’t mean to buy it but it was too cute. He carefully folded the outfit then placed it in the bottom drawer of the dresser where he knew Jim could not look into. Perhaps he could save it for a granddaughter.

* * *

 

Jim and his family exited their car in front of Sulu and Chekov’s home an hour later. Spock and Grayson carried the food and followed Jim and the twins up the path to the front door. Soren pressed the doorbell and almost immediately the door opened and a loud, “SURPRISE!” came from inside.

Jim nearly peed himself in shock. He took a step in and found all his friends and even Sarek and Amanda inside the front room of the house.

“What in the world?” Jim questioned.

“It’s a baby shower,” Gaila said. “Surprise.”

“A baby shower? But…this is a potluck.”

“Surprise baby shower potluck,” Chekov said, stepping forward.

Jim sniffled and walked into the room more. “Oh, you guys. You shouldn’t have.” He went to Amanda and hugged her then went to the rest of his friends and family and gave them hugs.

* * *

 

A little while later, everyone scattered about to talk and catch up. Jim went to Pavel and Sulu and their little girl Demora. Pavel was sitting in the living room, looking just as big and pregnant as Jim.

“Eight more weeks for you?” Jim asked, sitting down across from them.

“Yep. We are torn between names, though,” Pavel said. “I like Olga.”

Sulu made a face. “And I’m for any name but Olga.” Before Pavel could say something else, Sulu chimed in, “Or Ludmila.”

Pavel stuck his tongue out at his husband. Jim smiled at the sight. Sulu leaned down and kissed his husband. “You chose Demora Hoshi Pavlovna Chekova-Sulu for our first little girl.”

Jim blinked at the long name as two-year-old Demora ran across the room giggling. She had a full head of dark hair that was up in pig-tails but had Pavel’s eyes. She stopped at a teddy bear on the ground then ran back across the room where Scotty and Uhura’s little nearly 3-year-old Zoey was sitting and playing.

“I did, I did,” Sulu said. “Alright, you may name this little girl.” Sulu gently touched Pavel’s round bump.

“Good because I already ordered a personalized blanket.”

Jim chuckled.

“And what does it say?” Sulu looked a bit shocked. “Please not Olga.”

“Yuna Anastasia Pavlovna Chekova-Sulu,” Pavel told them. “Well, ze blanket says Yuna Anastasia.”

“I like it,” Sulu said. “Demora and Yuna.”

“And perhaps in a few years we’ll finally have Maxim and Kei.”

Jim gaped at them. “You plan on more kids?”

Sulu and Pavel looked at their friend and nodded. “We have two girls. We’d love two boys next. Maybe in a few years.”

“Yes, few years,” Pavel said. “Being pregnant is the worst. Help me up, Yuna is kicking my kidneys.”

Sulu helped Pavel up then walked with him towards the bathroom.

Jim was going to stand but Gaila plopped down next to him and grinned.

“Hey, sexy,” she said. It had been some time since he’s seen one of his best friends. Her red hair was shorter now, coming just to her shoulders and had a few black streaks through it.

“Going through a punk phase, Gaila?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, these people I’m seeing like it so, eh, I’m keeping it for now.”

“People you’re seeing?”

“I’m in a relationship with a married couple,” she admitted. “Cal and Essie. And this other married couple that they are friends with Gevel and Sira. And this very frisky Caitian named Cait. Oh, and her uncle Piq but not at the same time because, you know, that’s weird.”

Jim stared at his friend then laughed. “Boy have I missed you, Gaila. You lead some life.”

Gaila flicked some of her hair back and giggled. “That I do. You know that last picture I painted of you, before you moved to Vulcan?”

“The one where I posed naked while prego with Grayson?”

“What?” Spock said from the doorway.

Jim waved his hand in dismissal at his mate.

“Yeah, that one.”

“What?” Spock growled.

Gaila huffed and looked at the Vulcan. “You can’t tell its Jim. You know my style, its bombarded with color and you only make out the outline of the person or thing. Anyway,” Gaila continued. “It’s hanging in the Louvre.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Bullshit.”

Gaila grinned. “No bull. It is. I entered it into a new wave competition and it will be hung there for the next ten years before it’ll come back to you.”

“Wow.”

“That is indeed fascinating,” Spock agreed. “Congratulations, Gaila.”

“Thanks Spock. Can I paint you naked?”

“Certainly not,” Spock growled.

Jim chuckled at his mate then felt baby Kirk kick his kidneys. “Help me up. Gotta pee.”

“Certainly.” Spock helped him up and took him to the bathroom. When Jim was done he wandered into the kitchen and made himself a plate of food.

“How are you feeling?” Uhura asked, coming to stand next to him in the line for food.

“Big and pregnant,” Jim replied. “What about you? How are you?”

“I’m good. Work has been keeping me busy, but it’s so much fun.”

“Oh?”

“I’m going to be teaching linguistics at Starfleet.”

“Chris roped you into Starfleet, too, huh?”

“Shut up, I’ll rope whoever I want,” Chris walked by and said.

Jim shook his head at his dad.

“It’s actually really cool. I think you and Spock would love it.”

“We would, if we didn’t have our jobs on Vulcan. I’m glad you are having fun with your new work. Let me guess, Scotty is involved too?”

Uhura nodded. “They gave him a brand-new engineering lab and some students to teach.”

“Oh boy.”

“Oh boy is right. He’s already made a dog disappear.”

Jim snorted. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope. He’s been on a new project, some long rang transporter. Fucked up his first test of it with an Admiral’s beagle.”

“Poor Scotty and poor doggy.”

“Chris had to pull some major strings to keep Scotty from being shipped off to Delta Vega. He’s under the stick orders to not use any living thing as a test subject.”

“Which should’ve been a rule beforehand,” Jim chuckled. “But good for him. Good for both of you.”

Scotty came into the room holding Zoey on his hip. “There sandwiches?”

Uhura sighed. “No.”

“Ah shoot,” Zoey said.

Jim smiled at the cute little girl. She had Uhura’s eyes and hair with a complexion that was a little lighter. She was all Scotty in the face though.

“Hey, Zo,” Jim said. “Do you want to be a big sister?”

Uhura and Scotty gave Jim a look that said ‘fuck that’. “No,” they both said.

“We’re fine with one,” Scotty told his friend.

Jim chuckled then continued to get his food. Spock showed up and help, carrying the loaded plate outside to one of the picnic tables set up. He helped his mate to sit down then left to make his own plate.

Amanda sat down next to him and Jim shook his head.

“A surprise baby shower,” he said. “Tsk, tsk, Amanda.”

“I know you said you didn’t want one, but as the Grammy, I had to throw one.”

Jim saw Sarek approach. “Et tu?”

Sarek raised a brow. “As it has been several years since the twins arrive, you were in need of new baby items.”

“Ya’ll just can’t help but spoil my kids.”

“We’re grandparents,” Chris appeared and said. “It’s our job to spoil them then leave the discipline to you and Spock.”

Jim shook his head. Chris patted Sarek on the back then led him away. Amanda stayed next to Jim and ate while Spock talked with Uhura nearby and ate. Jim looked around the back yard. Sammy, Soren, and David were sitting on a blanket in the yard eating. Bones sat with Sulu at the other picnic table and was waving his hands and talking animatingly about something.

“This is nice,” Jim told Amanda. “Everyone together again.”

“It is nice. I’m glad everyone was able to make it.”

Jim felt the baby move around for a moment before settling. Jim patted his bump then ate some more. After a few moments he laughed to himself.

“Everything alright, Jim?” Amanda asked.

“Someone has the hiccups and it ain’t me.”

Amanda looked confused then glanced down to Jim’s bump. She smiled knowingly. “Spock would always get the hiccups after I ate spicy food.”

“You know, he still gets a bit hiccup-y after eating spicy food.”

Jim and Amanda shared a little laugh before Pavel and Christine joined them at the table. Christine was a doctor now and working at San Francisco general as an emergency room physician.

“Hey, did my dad rope you into Starfleet?” Jim asked Pavel.

Pavel looked away.

“Chekov.”

“I…I did agree to a little bit a work,” he said, his accent coming out a bit stronger. “I am helping to put together coursework on stellar cartography.”

Jim was actually impressed with Starfleet so far. _Damn, maybe we should get involved._

_We will be returning to Vulcan in two weeks. We cannot get involved with Starfleet at this time._

_You’re no fun._

_I was fun last night._

Jim internally grinned. _Yeah, that was fun. Can you be fun two nights in a row?_

_Absolutely._

“What’s with the grin?” Bones came up next to their table and asked.

Jim realized he was externally grinned as well. He shrugged. “Nothing. Just chatting with my hubby.”

“Vulcan mind voodoo.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at his friend. He then looked to Soren and David. “Aw, they’re sharing a piece of dessert.”

Bones turned and started fussing. “David, don’t share your spoon!”

“They will be a cute couple when zey are older,” Pavel said.

“No, no they won’t,” Bones argued. “They’re just kids. They ain’t marrying or anything like that.”

“Don’t mind him,” Jim spoke. “He’s just grumpy he’ll have Spock as an in-law one day.”

Bones grumbled under his breath. Carol walked over and gently led her husband away as Spock came over to them.

“We will not be in-laws,” Spock said.

“Sure, sure,” Jim appeased him. “Whatever you say.”

Spock arched a brow down at him before shaking his head.

* * *

 

After eating and having dessert, well two desserts for Jim and Pavel, everyone gathered in the Sulu and Chekov’s large den for Jim to open his presents. Jim sat in a large comfy chair with Spock sitting on the floor beside him, handing him gifts to unwrap.

“This is from Uhura, Scotty, and Zoey,” Spock said, handing a wrapped medium sized box. Jim read the card attached them open the present.

“Aw, a ducky baby bath tub,” Jim cooed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the couple replied.

In the tub were also some washcloths and some baby bath items. Spock took the present and handed him another.

The next was from Chekov and Sulu and was a new high-tech baby monitor and some cute clothes. Again, Spock found it was not appropriate that they were given onesies that said ‘all daddy wanted was a backrub’.

“I don’t get it,” Sammy and David said.

Grayson turned red and coughed.

“Grown-up thing,” Gaila told them.

“Oh, is it a sex thing?” Sammy asked. “Because I know that’s how babies are made.”

The humans laughed at the boy.

“Not appropriate,” Spock muttered. Jim took out another onesie and giggled. This one read ‘cute as fuck’. Spock shook his head. Their child would be wearing neither of those onesies. Spock handed Jim another gift.

It was a gift bag from Gaila that head a bunch of diapers, wipes, a bottle of wine, and some condoms that Jim didn’t take out of the bag.

“What? Do you want more kids?” she asked.

It was Jim’s turn to shake his head.

Chris gave them a card that said he’d bought them a new stroller and it would be delivered to their home in Vulcan. He and Number One also bought them some swaddle blankets and a few gender-neutral outfits and socks.

“Thank you,” Jim told them.

From Christine, they received a tummy time play mat, bibs, and a gift set of health and safety essentials for the baby.

Bones and Carol gave them a new baby rocker and some clothes. Sarek and Amanda gave them a session with a newborn photographer on Vulcan, cribs sheets and a blanket with stars and moons, and a new rocker for the nursery.

“Thank you so much,” Jim nearly sobbed.

“This last one is from us,” Grayson stepped forward with a gift bag. Soren and Sammy stood with him.

“I didn’t have anything to do with this,” Sammy admitted.

“You decided to stay home and help daddy cook,” Soren countered.

Jim took the bag from his son and pulled out the outfits his boys had bought him as well as the bottles, hooded towel, and some new books for the baby. Jim smiled at his boys before wincing and biting back a cry of pain. He felt a painful cramping along his stomach and abdomen.

“Jim,” he heard everyone gasp. Spock was immediately kneeling before him while Bones and Carol went for their tri-corders.

“Ashayam, what is wrong?”

“Daddy?” he heard one of the boys ask.

Jim shook his head. “I don’t know. It just…ow, fuck, it’s like a contraction or something. It hurts."

Spock looked at him with concern. Jim felt it through their bond as well. He was barely thirty weeks along. He couldn't go into labor this early. He started to panic but Spock touched his cheek and sent him soothing feels. Spock then sniffed the air.

Sarek said, “I smell blood.”

"As do I," Spock agreed. 

Jim felt the seat of his pants get wet. His eyes widened as Spock helped him to stand as Bones and Christine came rushing back into the room. Jim looked behind him as he heard several more gasps from their friends and families. There was a bit of blood in the chair where he had been sitting and Jim could feel the wetness leaking out of him as well.

“We need to get to the hospital,” Bones said. “Now.”

 Spock carefully picked him up bridal style and headed for the door as quickly and easily as he could.

“Daddy!” Soren and Sammy tried to get into the car after Spock and Jim but Spock told them no. Amanda and Sarek held them back.

“We’ll take another car, sweeties,” Amanda assured them. “We’ll follow right behind them to the hospital.”

Jim sent his boys a soothing feel. “I’ll be alright. The baby and I will be fine. You boys stay with your grandparents.”

“Okay,” they said.

Jim looked past them to Grayson. “Love you all.”

“Love you too,” Grayson said, his eyes looking sad.

Spock shut the door and Bones started up the car before driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad! I did say in the tags that there would be a bit of angst


	14. Its A...Bedrest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :)  
> Comment moderation is on only because of one particular spam commenter. Will turn off eventually :)

When they arrived at the hospital, Jim was immediately rushed up to the labor and delivery ward to be checked over while Spock was made to stay in the waiting room. He had growled and put up a fuss but Bones had assured him that Jim was in good hands so Spock folded and stayed in the waiting room. He paced and paced, growling at anyone who got in his way, as he waited for either the all clear to sneak into his mate’s room or for a nurse or Bones to come and let him in.

Jim kept their bond wide open during their separation and told him what the doctors and nurses were doing—checking to see if he was in labor, nope; checking where the bleeding was coming from and stopping it, and then some other tests. Spock stroked their bond and kept Jim soothed while he took all the worry for himself.

The wait seemed like forever but it was only thirty minutes later when Bones came into the waiting room. Spock was immediately in front of him.

“How is he?”

“You have a bond, you know he’s alright,” Bones said.

“I know but…”

Bones grabbed Spock’s arm and dragged him into Jim’s room. Spock was at Jim’s side and holding his mate’s hand. Jim was hooked up to a few monitors and an IV and the baby was being monitored as well. Jim looked pale as he laid in the bed. Spock saw that one of the IVs had a red liquid flowing into Jim.

“Hey, Spockums,” Jim said a little weakly.

“How are you and our child?”

“They stopped the bleeding and we’re waiting for some tests to come back,” Jim said.

Bones checked Jim’s vitals.  “I actually need to go help check on Jim’s labs, but Doctor Monterroso is handling everything and will be in here soon.” Bones offered them a smile before leaving the room

Spock squeezed Jim’s hand. “I am worried, my love.”

Jim kissed Spock. “I’m worried too, but the bleeding has stopped and listen.”

Spock listened to the sounds of their unborn child’s heartbeat. It sounded strong. “Our child is well.”

Jim nodded. “First thing they checked was our baby and Doctor Monterroso said they are not in distress and that I’m not in labor.”

“Good. That is good.” Spock kissed Jim’s hand.

* * *

 

A little while later, Bones came in with Dr. Monterroso. They checked Jim’s vitals again and did an ultrasound to check on the baby.

“It is nice to see you, Mr. Kirk, Mr. Spock,” Dr. Monterroso said. “I wish is was under better circumstances.”

“Me too,” Jim said.

“What is wrong with Jim?” Spock asked, wanting to get to the point and make sure his mate and child where alright.

“Jim, you experienced a partial placental abruption,” she said. She gently touched Jim’s bump. “Your placenta tore slightly away from your uterine lining just at the top here which caused your anal bleeding.”

She gently indicated the area on Jim’s bump. Spock wanted to growl and make her move her hand but restrained himself.

Monterroso continued, “You did lose a good amount of blood which is why we have you on a transfusion.”

“Yeah, it was a lot,” Jim said. “I need to buy Sulu and Chekov a new chair.”

Spock nodded in agreement then looked to the doctors. “A partial tear, Doctor? Could it tear away more?”

“That is a possibility,” Bones spoke. “This can be deadly to both mom or dad and baby.”

Jim touched his bump. “Oh no. Did I…did I do this?”

Monterroso shook her head. “No, these things just sometimes happen for no rhyme or reason. Now, Leonard and I were speaking and have agreed, that because you are barely twenty-nine weeks pregnant, we are putting you on bedrest.”

“Bedrest,” Jim repeated. “For how long?”

“Bedrest in the hospital for the next week,” Bones said.

“A week in the hospital,” Jim repeated. “Okay. I can do that.”

“And after the week, if there is no more tearing or distress from your or the baby, you are permitted to go home and continue bedrest for another week and then I want a check-up.”

Spock nodded. “Jim can do that.”

“Yeah, I can. For the baby. As much as I’m going to hate being on bedrest, if it’ll save the baby from coming early or…or worse. I’ll do it. I don’t want something to happen to the baby. It’s too early for delivery.”

Monterroso smiled and patted Jim’s arm. “Mr. Kirk, Mr. Spock, there have been so many improvements to prenatal and neonatal health and technology, that if it comes down to it and we need to deliver the baby, we are confident she will well as will you. We have artificial wombs on standby for preterm labors, but we will do our utmost to make sure she’ll stay in there until she’s full-term or as close as we can get.”

Jim and Spock stared at the doctor. Bones looked surprised and swayed on his feet.

“She?” Jim and Spock spoke.

Monterroso blinked. “Yes, she. Did you…oh my god, you didn’t know. I’m so…”

“She,” Jim looked to Spock and said with tears in his eyes. “She. A…a girl.”

Spock’s eyes started watering up as well. “A girl. We are expecting a daughter.”

“I didn’t mean to…” the doctor tried again, but Bones shook his head.

“Let’s leave them alone for right now,” he told her before leading her out of the room.

Spock sat up and hugged Jim gently. They then broke a part and shared a kiss before gently placing their hands to Jim’s bump. A small kick pressed against their hands.

“A daughter,” Spock said softly.

“Three boys and now a little girl,” Jim said.

“You better stay in there until it is the right time to come out,” Spock told the bump. “No more placenta tearing.”

“Yeah, what your Sa-mekh said, little girl. Our little girl.”

* * *

 

An hour later, Amanda, Sarek, Chris, Grayson and the twins came to the hospital. The others said they’d come visit later in the week as to not overwhelm Jim right now. All shuffled into the hospital suite that Spock had made the staff upgrade Jim to for his week in the hospital. Amanda and Sarek brought Jim and Spock an overnight bag as well. Jim didn’t want to because of the cost but he was now glad to have it with all his family in the room visiting.

“So, you gotta stay in here for a week, daddy?” Sammy asked with a pout. “I want you to come home.”

“I can’t just yet, sweetie,” Jim ran a hand through Sammy’s dark hair and said. “They need to make sure me and the baby will be alright.”

 _Are we going to tell them we’re having a girl?_ Spock asked.

 _In just a moment,_ Jim replied.

“That’s okay,” Grayson said. “You and baby need to be happy and healthy before you can come home.”

“Does this mean the child will be born here?” Sarek asked.

Spock nodded. “We asked Dr. Monterroso and she is adamant that Jim stay here and not travel in his condition.” He looked at his sons. “That means we will be staying on Earth for the time being.”

“Cool,” Grayson said. “I’m fine with that.”

“Me too,” Sammy said.

“I suppose that is adequate,” Soren said.

Jim chuckled. “I’m glad you find it adequate.”

“How are you feeling Jim?” Amanda asked, stepping closer and touching Jim’s shoulder.

“A little drained, but I think that’s because of the blood loss,” Jim replied. “Luckily I didn’t need a transfusion.”

“And the baby?” Chris questioned.

Spock sat on the edge of Jim’s bed next to him and took his mate’s hand. Jim smiled and Spock allowed a small smile as well.

“Tell them, Spock,” Jim said.

“Tell us what?” the family asked at the same time.

“The baby is well,” Spock said. “No signs of distress.”

“Is that all?” Grayson asked. “I mean that’s good but ya’ll look…very happy even though you’re in the hospital.”

“No, that’s not all,” Jim said. “Spock.”

Spock lifted Jim’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

“Spock,” Amanda spoke. “What’s going on?”

Spock looked at his family. “Jim and I found out that we are adding a daughter to…” Spock couldn’t even finish before Amanda was screaming in joy.

The scream was so loud, two nurses, Bones, and Doctor Monterroso came running into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Bones shouted before seeing Amanda crying and the kids, Sarek, and Chris looking pleased. “Oh, they know now.”

“Ma’am, please do not do that,” a nurse said.

“Hello, again,” Dr. Monterroso greeted them, remembering them from Grayson’s delivery. “I’m Doctor Lupita Monterroso. I will be looking after Jim along with Leonard.”

“Hi,” the group said.

Lupita looked to Grayson. “Grayson, you’ve gotten so big.” She looked to Jim. “And he’s blonde.”

“Yep, he is.”

Grayson arched a brow. “Um…do I know you?”

“I delivered you. You were a lot tinier and had black hair back then, though.”

Grayson ran a hand through his hair. “Oh, cool. Nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you again as well.” Lupita then checked Jim over again and found he was still well before leaving the room.

Bones stuck around and hung out with everyone until visiting time was coming to a close.

Chris gave him a hug. “I’m glad you and the little princess are good, Jim.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“I think Everly would be a cute name.”

Jim chuckled. “I’ll add it in the pot for consideration.”

Chris kissed Jim’s cheek then took his leave.

“I am pleased that you are having a girl,” Sarek said, patting his son on the back and looking at Jim. “She will be loved.”

“Hey, aren’t we loved too?” Sammy asked, poking his grandfather in the stomach.

Sarek patted Sammy’s head. “Yes, very much loved.”

Soren climbed up onto the bed beside his daddy. “I like that I will have a little sister.”

Jim gently hugged Soren to his side. “Me too.”

“What will be here name?”

“I don’t know yet. We waited to name you and your brothers until you were born. Once little girl is here, we’ll name her.”

“Can I name her?” Grayson asked. “I did name the twins.”

“Did he?” Soren asked.

“Yes, he did,” Jim replied.

“So, he can name our sister?” Sammy questioned.

Jim shrugged. “Maybe or maybe we’ll let Grammy name her.”

Amanda’s eyes lit up. “Oh, don’t give me that responsibility. I had to have Sarek name Spock because I was so indecisive about what to name him. He was almost named Harold.”

Grayson snorted. “Dad is not a Harold.”

“Indeed not,” Spock agreed. “Thank you for naming me, Father.”

“You are welcome,” Sarek replied. “Amanda, adun’a, there was one name you were fond of for a daughter if Spock had been a girl.”

“T’Leia,” Sammy said. “Grammy told me and Soren it was T’Leia. Right, Grammy?”

Amanda nodded. “It was.”

“That is a pretty name,” Jim said. “We’ll see when baby girl is born. Maybe she’ll be a James Jr.”

“No,” Spock counted.

“Or a Spockina.”

The humans in the room laughed while Spock and Sarek looked less than amused.

“Okay, I need my babies to give me big hugs and kisses as I’m getting very tired and you need to go home with Grammy and Grandpa tonight.”

“We can’t stay with you?” Sammy asked.

“Not here,” Spock said. “It is only for a week.”

“Better be just a week,” Soren muttered.

“You can come visit me for a little bit tomorrow,” Jim told them. Before they could argue, Jim added, “I don’t want you to spend all day here. I’m on bedrest, not you three. I’m sure PawPaw, Grammy, and Grandpa will have lots of fun things to do with you three.”

“Oh okay,” they agreed.

The boys each gave their daddy a big hug and a kiss and gently touched the bump where they little sister was growing before giving Spock a big hug as well. Amanda and Sarek also gave hugs before taking the boys home.

Soon Jim was yawning and his eyes were closing. Spock kissed Jim’s forehead and slowly lowered the back of Jim’s bed down a bit.

“Goodnight, t’hy’la.”

“Night, Spock,” Jim said.

Spock kissed Jim’s bump. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

Spock tucked Jim in then settled in the corner to meditate some before he went to bed as well. His mind was pleasantly ordered with visions of Jim and their sons and an image of a beautiful little girl in a bassinet with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

 _Brown eyes, Spock,_ Jim told him.

_Go to sleep._

* * *

 

A week later, Jim was antsy about being in the hospital. He’d done his week. He and the baby, his little girl, were good, and he hadn’t had anymore bleeding or other symptoms. He was ready to leave.

“Please,” Jim whined as Bones and Lupita looked him over again. His legs where up in stirrups and he rolled his eyes as Lupita poked and prodded him. Spock stood by his head grumbling about Jim being touched.

“Just a sec, Jim,” Bones told him. He stood over Lupita shoulders and watched the exam.

“Must you?” Jim asked, giving his friend a look.

“Yes, and I hate it as much as you and Spock do.”

“Ya’ll can at least by me dinner now.”

Lupita chuckled then ended the exam and let Jim put his legs down. “No signs of any bleeding.”

“Good,” Jim said, sitting up slightly as Spock turned around.

“Bloodwork is great,” Bones added. “No signs of clotting, pre-eclampsia, or anything else that would be alarming in your condition.”

“Good, I want to leave.”

“And we are going to discharge you,” Lupita said.

“Great!”

“To continue bedrest for another week,” she continued.

Jim groaned.

“You will come back after that week and have another check-up, then we will talk about you resuming your normal activities.”

“Which does not mean sex,” Bones added. “No sex at all.”

“Damn, but okay,” Jim said. “We’ll do whatever we can to make sure the baby is healthy.”

“Affirmative.”

“Then we’ll let you get dressed and get your discharge papers and instructions for you.” With that Lupita and Bones left the room.

Spock carefully helped Jim stand up and get out of the hospital gown Jim had grown to hate over the course of the week. While Spock gathered Jim’s clothes to go home, Jim pouted.

“Fuck, now I’m horny,” Jim sighed.

“No sex,” Spock repeated what they had been told. He turned back to Jim and helped him dress.

“What about mind sex through our bond?”

Spock blinked. “I am not sure.”

When Lupita came back in, Jim was bold enough to ask. He explained their bond and how sometimes they engage in some fun through it.

“Does it cause you to experience a physical release?” she asked.

“Sometimes. But mostly is more…fireworks in my head and feeling completely spent but without actually…coming.”

Lupita cocked her head to the side. “I am still going to say no.”

Jim pouted but Spock nodded.

“Because of the oxytocin,” Spock said.

“What?” Jim asked.

“Oxytocin is released when one orgasms,” Spock told his mate. “This hormone is also responsible for triggering labor contractions.”

Lupita nodded at Spock’s explanation. “During orgasm, the hormone oxytocin is released. For most, sex during pregnancy is great and no problem. However, with you, Jim, and with others in your position or with other pregnancy complications, we mean it when we say no sex. No penetration as well as no orgasms. Both penetration and orgasm can cause contractions and we do not want you to stimulate contractions.”

Jim nodded. “Okay, I get it. No sex of any kind.”

“But that doesn’t mean you two cannot have fun. Please be intimate, hold each other, etcetera, just…”

“Keep it in our pants,” Jim added.

Lupita smiled. “Yes.”

Spock went to get Jim’s bag to leave while Lupita leaned in to Jim and whispered. “Giving him attention is just fine though as I’ve had many patients ask about keeping their partner happy in other ways.”

Jim chuckled as Spock quickly turned and shot the doctor a scandalous look. Jim nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“See you both in one week,” she said before leaving with their papers.

“That was not appropriate,” Spock said, helping Jim into the waiting wheel chair.

“Oh, I liked it,” Jim laughed. “And you know you’re happy to know that I can give you head now.”

“Cease speaking,” Spock said as he wheeled Jim out of the room and down the hall towards the elevator.

“Blowjobs!” Jim said loudly causing a few people to turn and look at them oddly.

Bones was waiting at the elevator shaking his head. 

* * *

 

When Jim, Spock, and Bones arrived at Jim’s house, the boys were waiting out front that said ‘Welcome Home Daddy!’ Jim teared up and by the time Spock had gotten him out of the car, Jim was a crying mess.

“My babies are the best babies,” Jim sobbed as Spock led him into the house. Jim managed to grab onto one of his sons and take him with him. Sammy didn’t put up a fuss until Jim started peppering his face with kisses.

“Daddy, you’re crying and getting me wet,” Sammy sighed.

Spock gently pried Jim away from Sammy and took him into the bedroom.

“I don’t want to go to bed,” Jim whined.

“Bedrest means bedrest,” Spock replied.

“No, it means just take it easy and…”

“Nope,” Bones interrupted. “It means you are to stay in bed.”

“Ugh!” Jim groaned. Spock propped up some pillows and helped Jim into bed in a reclining position. “Now what? I’m already bored.”

Amanda came into the room with some knitting supplies. “Would you like to…”

“No.”

Grayson held up some playing cards.

“No,” Jim said to that too.

Soren helped up a book that looked new. Jim nodded and motioned for the book which Soren brought him. Jim took it and saw it was a baby and pregnancy journal.

“I saw it at the store and thought it would help you get your mind off of being on bedrest,” Soren said.

“That was very thoughtful of you, baby boy.”

“I am not…”

Jim sniffled. “You’ll always be my baby.”

Soren nodded.

Jim looked at his family who had all shuffled into the room. “Thank you all. For everything. And I just want to apologize a head of time if I’m a huge pain in the ass this week. I hate not doing anything. I mean I am doing something—making a baby, but…do I smell turkey?” Jim sniffed the air. He definitely smelled turkey, gravy, and biscuits. “I want that.”

Spock leaned over the bed and kissed Jim’s temple. “I will get you a plate. We are all here to wait on you whenever you need us.”

“Oh, I think I’ll get used to it even though I’ll also hate it. Now, get me food.”

“I want food too,” Sammy spoke up.

* * *

 

Another week later, Jim laid on an exam bed, once again with his legs in stirrups and Dr. Monterroso poking and prodding him. He’d managed to make it through the week on bedrest. His boys, Amanda, and Sarek, waited on him, which Jim was sad about it at first and irritated to be babied, but he actually liked being taken care of. But he was tired of being cooped up in the house now and just wanted the okay to get out and about.

 _At least Bones isn’t down there this time,_ Jim thought. Bones, Carol, and David had gone to Georgia for Joanna’s engagement party. Jim and company had sent their love and video messaged with her the day prior. She promised to come visit soon.

“We need to stop meeting this way,” Jim said out loud.

“Jim,” Spock sighed. His mate was incorrigible but he put up with him because he loved him and because Jim gave him an extremely pleasing blowjob that morning.

Jim chuckled and waiting for Lupita to finish up. A few moments later she did and double checked his bump and did an ultrasound.

“Well?” Jim and Spock asked.

“No more tearing and it seems the tear from before has healed,” she said. “You are now thirty-one weeks along.”

“Nine more to go.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “Do you want Jim to continue bedrest?”

“I am allowing you minimal activity now,” she said. “I do want you to spend the majority of time resting and keeping your feet up. But a walk around the neighbor is fine as well as a trip to the store.”

Jim nodded. “Will do. Now about sex…”

“Still a no,” Lupita told him.

* * *

 

On the ride home, Jim was surprised when Spock turned down another street then the one their house was on. They were still in the neighborhood, though, so Jim figured they were taking another route home which wasn’t logical for his Vulcan mate.

But Spock didn’t head towards their house, instead he pulled the car into the driveway of another house that was around the corner from theirs.

“Spock? You getting senile already? This isn’t our house.”

Spock parked the car and turned it off without a word. He got out and walked around to the passenger seat and opened the door for Jim.

“Spock?”

Spock smiled and helped his mate out of the car. “This is our new home.”

“What?” Jim asked with wide eyes. He looked at he house more. It appeared to be mostly one story but where was a definite second story as well. It was bigger than their other house, but not by too much. Spock led him up the walkway and opened the door to a furnished living room complete with a fireplace. A stair case was in front of them and just off of the foyer was a hallway with two doors on either side and a third in the middle.

“Upstairs is one bedroom and one bath for Grayson,” Spock told him. “Down the side hallway here is two bedrooms and bath in the middle. One is big enough for the twins to share with bunkbeds as they are fond of it now and the other is perfect for a nursery.”

“Oh Spock,” Jim sighed in happiness.

Spock led his mate through the living room and into the large kitchen that had a eight seater dining table to one side and the other the kitchen with a an island with three barstools. There was a large stove and fridge and appliances. A small hallway was just off from the kitchen which is where Spock led his mate next.

There was a large door in front of them and a small one to the side that Spock said led to the washer and dryer. Spock opened the large door and Jim gasp at the size of the master suite. Their bed from the previous house was there in the middle along with the matching furniture and a new rocker-glider chair for Jim in the corner with a few small bookcases.

A door to the side led them to a large master bathroom. There was a separate shower stall with a glass door but also a large jacuzzi tub. A half partition separated those from the toilet and across from that was the two-sink counter top.

“Oh, you are definitely getting another blowjob,” Jim said. “And maybe a bit of fingering.”

“The blowjob is enough,” Spock replied. He led Jim back out and pointed out the sliding glass door in the kitchen that led outside to a large fenced in backyard with a playset for the kids.

“Spock, when did you…how did you…what the fuck, Spock?” Jim started to tear up. He walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down.

Spock took the seat next to him and wrapped his arms around him. “Our house around the block is lovely but too small for us and our boys. There is not a room for when we bring our little girl home, either.”

“She could’ve been in a bassinet in our room.”

“Yes, but I wanted to have a nursery for her. This house came onto the market while you were in the hospital as a quick sale. I think I overpaid greatly for it but it is for you and our children so the cost does not matter. My parents also had some stuff of the boys’ shipped here so their rooms were more like theirs back on Vulcan as we will be here for a few months.”

Jim looked into his mate’s beautiful brown eyes and smiled. “What did I do to deserve such an amazing husband?”

Spock pulled Jim in for a passionate kiss. “What did I do to deserve you as well, ashal-veh? You have made me happier than I could ever have imagined.”

Jim chuckled. “A happy Vulcan? Is that even allowed?”

Spock kissed Jim’s cheek. “Sometimes.”

“Thank you for the new house, Spock,” Jim told him. “Do the boys know about it yet?”

“Of course.” Just as Spock said that the front door opened and the boys came in with Chris, Amanda, and Sarek.

“Daddy!”

Spock moved out of the way and let their sons sit on the couch around Jim.

“What did the doctor say?” Grayson asked. “Not that I was getting tired of helping you or anything.”

Jim patted his oldest on the cheek. “I am allowed to resume minimal activities for the time being. I’m not on strict bedrest anymore.”

“Yay!” the boys exclaimed.

“Can we go play outside?” Sammy asked.

Jim nodded and watched the twins run off, out of the sliding glass door, and outside. Grayson stuck around and smiled at his daddy.

“I’m glad you and Halley are doing better.”

“Halley? We have not agreed to any names for little girl yet.” Jim gave his son a look.

Grayson looked a little sheepish as he shrugged. “I know, but the more times you hear it maybe…”

“Go out and play, Grayson.”

“Fine, fine.” Grayson leaned down and kissed his daddy on the cheek before leaving and joining his brothers outside.

“Is Everly still in the pot for the name?” Chris asked.

“Dad, seriously?”

“Everly Christina T’Leia Kirk has a nice ring to it.”

Spock shook his head. “No.”

“T’Leia Lily Kirk,” Sarek added. “Or T’Leia Jupiter Kirk.”

“Oh my god,” Jim groaned. He pulled himself up as he felt baby girl kick him. “I know, they are crazy with those names.” He rubbed his bump and started to walk away towards the kitchen. “I won’t let them name you something weird.”

Amanda chuckled and followed after Jim, agreeing that they were weird names except for T’Leia.

Spock gave his father and father-in-law a look. “Everly Christina? T’Leia Lily?”

They shrugged and Spock shook his head. He turned away and went after his mate. If they were doing to choose any of those names, it would be…

 _Spockina,_ Jim finished Spock’s thought.

Spock sighed. His mate was illogical.

_Spockina James Kirk._

_Jim, cease._

_Make me food and I will._

_Of course. Do I still get a blowjob later?_

_Depends on if the food it good._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Monterroso is back from Love in Library. I gave her a first name because I kept forgetting how to spell her last LOL


	15. Camps and Recruiting

Later in the evening, once Amanda, Sarek, and Chris had left, Jim sat in the kitchen with Grayson and Spock while the twins watched a movie in the next room.

“Am I in trouble?” Grayson asked.

“Did you do something?” Spock questioned.

Grayson looked innocent. “No.”

“Grayson Christopher,” Jim said.

Grayson looked down to the table top. “Grandpa let me drive his hovercar in a parking lot yesterday.”

“Oh, well that’s alright.”

“Jim,” Spock said. “It is not.”

“Its fine,” Jim said, waving his hand at Spock who shook his head.

Spock internally sighed. His father had let him drive a little earlier than legal, but figured he and Jim could discuss it later. He looked at his son. “In several days, the adventure camp on Betazed we have signed you up for will start.”

Grayson’s eyes widened a fraction. He nodded slowly. “Oh. Okay. Well, I don’t mind missing it. Daddy’s health is more important and I…”

Jim touched his son’s hand and shook his head. “You are going.”

“But…”

“Grayson, we want you to go and have fun,” Spock said. “Daddy and the baby are doing well.”

“But what if something happens and I’m away? What if…”

“Honey, everything will be alright,” Jim told him. “Nothing will happen while you’re away, besides the twins getting into your stuff in your room.”

Grayson nodded but his eyes looked sad. He was missing his friends on Vulcan; Xon and Brick especially. Both were going to be at the camp and he wanted to see them, but his daddy. His daddy and the baby had been in trouble just a few weeks prior. What if something else happened? What if his daddy…he couldn’t think about it.

His daddy squeezed his hand, seeming to know what Grayson was thinking. He lifted his eyes to his daddy’s.  His daddy smiled and sent him calm, loving feels through their parental bond.

“We want you to go and have fun,” Jim said softly. “To get away and just relax and be with your friends and make new ones. You will be back by the first of July. Baby girl isn’t due until the end of July anyway. I have my weekly checks up to make sure we’re both okay.”

“I promise you, my son,” Spock spoke, taking Grayson’s other hand. Grayson felt his father’s love through the contact. “I promise if anything happens, we will get you back here as soon as possible.”

Grayson nodded and smiled. “If you promise, then I’ll go. I would like to see my friends.”

“Good.” Jim then started to tear up. “My baby is going away for a whole month.”

Before Grayson could move, Jim had grabbed his hand tighter and pulled him into a big, almost strangling hug.

Jim started crying. “My baby, it’s okay, you really don’t have to go. You can stay here and hang out with me and never ever leave.

Spock sighed as his son made grabby hands towards him in help, but Spock was also a little upset as their oldest had never been away for that long before. He sniffled a bit then joined Jim in hugged Grayson, sandwiching the teenager between them.

 _Seriously?_ Grayson wondered. “Daddy. Dad. Please, calm down. Its just a month. Like five or six weeks.”

.

.

.

Grayson groaned as he wasn’t released. “Sammy! Soren! Come help!”

“No!”

“I’m the oldest! Listen to me and help!”

“Give us money!”

Grayson rolled his eyes. “Five credits a piece.”

“Ten.”

“Six.”

“Deal.” The twins them came into the room and stood next to the Grayson sandwich and looked as cute as they could.

“Daddy,” they said sweetly together.

Jim turned his head and looked at his twin babies.

“Daddy, can you come read us a story?”

Jim sobbed more but pushed Grayson away and grabbed the twins into a big hug. “Yes, I’ll read you all the stories, my little loves.”

“Dad, let go,” Grayson said to Spock.

Spock released Grayson and nodded. He patted Grayson on the head instead. Grayson shook his head then left the room with Spock following after.

“Would you care to meditate together? How about a game of chess? Please do not leave.”

* * *

 

Grayson did leave four days later. Jim spent the whole day after his son’s departure either crying or eating. Sometimes he managed to grab a twin and hold them and cry. With Sammy, though, they both ate while Jim cried.

Spock tried to calm Jim down by suggesting that the twins attend a local day camp. Jim stared at him then started bawling more, asking why Spock wanted to send all their children away.

Spock sighed. “I am not trying to send anyone away, t’hy’la.” Spock cuddled Jim closer to him on the couch. “I am suggesting, that why we are here for the next few months, we find activities for the boys that keep them busy and not…” Spock glanced at where Sammy was lounging on the other end of the couch, eating a bowl of butter pecan ice-cream and playing a handheld video game. Soren sat next to him, reading a book. “They are not inside all the time becoming couch potatoes.”

Jim sniffled and looked at his boys. “What’s wrong with being couch potatoes? I like potatoes.” Jim looked at Spock. “Can we have potatoes for dinner?”

“Of course,” Spock agreed. “Jim, I found a local day camp…no, no do not cry again, it is day. Day only.”

Jim’s bottom lip quivered. “Day camp.”

Spock nodded. “Yes, day. I believe the hours are from 9am to 5pm. They keep them busy with fun activities both indoor and outdoor as well as field trips to fun and educational places around the city.”

“Nine to five.”

“The website also said that you can pick them up and drop them off whenever you want.”

“Good, because I want my babies home earlier. Like eleven or noon.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed.

“Fine, three.”

“Four.”

“We’ll see.” Jim rubbed the tears from his eyes. “Look into more and then give me the information to approve.”

Spock kissed his mate. “Of course.”

Jim smiled and kissed Spock back. “Now, go make me some potatoes.”

* * *

 

Grayson grabbed his big duffel bag off the bus and watched as kids his age of various species and genders ran around the camp. Grayson internally sighed as he walked towards an Andorian camp counselor who was directing kids where to go. He waited behind him patiently then got the counselor’s attention.

“Kirk, Grayson,” he said, noticing the man’s name was Tath on his name tag. “Where do I go?”

Tath looked at his PADD and tapped the screen. He looked up and smiled at the boy. “Grayson, welcome to Camp Arwen”

Grayson smiled back. “Thanks. Hey, about the name of the camp…”

“Owner is a big Tolkien fan,” he replied with a sigh. “Which is why you are in the Oakenshield cabin just across from the Shadowfax cabin. Tath pointed down a path lined with several cabins. “Just down there.”

Grayson nodded and hiked his bag over his shoulder then headed that way. He chuckled at the other Tolkein names of the cabins and buildings as he went. As he neared his cabin a group of girls past and waved at him. Grayson waved back causing them to giggle and start whispering. He chuckled again and bounded up the steps of the cabin and entered it.

“Grayson!”

Grayson jumped and then broke out into a huge grin. “Brick!”

Brick jumped down from the top bunk he was on and hugged his friend. Grayson hugged him back before seeing Xon in the corner. He went to his Vulcan buddy and held out his fist. Xon bumped his fist.

“It is pleasing to see you again,” Xon said.

“Yeah, pleasing,” Brick added. “How’s your daddy doing?”

“He’s well,” Grayson replied. “He’s on limited activity, though, but who knows if he’ll keep to it.” He then looked around. “So, where’s my bunk?”

“You sleep outside,” Brick said.

Grayson gently punched his friend in the shoulder.

“Kidding. You can have the bunk undermine or the one above Xon over there.”

Grayson looked between the two bunks before walking over to Xon’s. “I’ll bunk with Xon because he doesn’t snore.”

“Hey!” Brick fussed then nodded. “Yeah, okay I do.”

Grayson unpacked and put his belongings away in the provided dresser before turning back to his friends. They left the cabin together and walked around, taking in the place.

“This is cool,” Grayson said. “I’m glad you came here last year and told us about it.”

Brick nodded. “Me too. They have a ton of awesome activities.” Brick pointed to the west. “There is a lake that way.” He pointed north. “And this small mountain that way.”

“So, we are surrounded by nature?” Xon asked.

Grayson laughed as Brick stuck his tongue out at him. Grayson laughed more then stopped when a tall girl with died pink hair walked up to them.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hi,” Grayson replied while Brick nodded and Xon held up a Vulcan salute.

“What’s with your ears?”

Grayson arched a brow. “I’m part Vulcan.”

“Sweet, what’s your name?”

“What’s your name?” Grayson countered.

“Jessamy.” Jessamy nodded over her shoulder. The boys looked and saw the same gaggle of girls that had waved at Grayson earlier. “One of them likes you so what’s your name?”

Grayson arched another brow. “Likes me? They just past me.”

“So?”

“I…um…its…illogical.”

Jessamy shook her head. “Just give me your name so I can tell them and we can end this conversation.”

“Grayson,” he replied.

Jessamy turned and walked back to the girls. “And he’s single!” Brick called over to them.

The girls giggled more and walked away with Jessamy.

“Brick, seriously?” Grayson fussed.

“What? Its camp. What happens at camp, stays at camp.”

“What does that mean?” Xon asked.

Brick shrugged. “I dunno. I heard my mom say ‘what happens in Risa, stays in Risa’ so I figured that can apply to camp.”

Grayson rolled his eyes. “I’m not looking for a new girlfriend.” Another group of kids walked by of various genders and waved at Grayson. He waved back and earned some giggles again. “Or boyfriend. I just want to have a nice vacation with my buddies.”

“Affirmative,” Xon said.

Brick nodded. “Yeah, me too. I think we can go check in with our counselor and then head to an activity.”

“I vote hiking,” Xon said. “Please not the lake.”

“Hiking it is,” Grayson agreed. “C’mon guys. Let’s go have some fun.”

* * *

 

Jim lounged on the couch watching a movie while Amanda knitted nearby. Occasionally he looked over at his mother-in-law and glared. She merely would chuckle in response.

While Jim had been cleared for minimal activity, Spock still tried to keep Jim as immobile as possible. Which was why Jim was on the couch, lured there by Spock a few hours previous and cuddled until he fell asleep in a nice nap only to wake up later to Amanda sitting with him and Spock gone with the boys to the aquarium.

 _Going to get it when you get home,_ Jim mentally fussed.

 _I am not sorry,_ Spock replied.

Jim groaned and shook his head. “Vulcans.”

“Mmhmm,” Amanda agreed.

Jim rubbed his bump and looked to his mother-in-law. “Where’s Sarek today?”

Amanda looked up from the baby outfit she was knitting for baby girl. “A meeting at the Vulcan embassy with some delegates.”

“Fun. And you get to babysit me.”

Amanda smiled. “I don’t think of it as babysitting.”

“Right.” Jim rolled off the couch and waved his hand when Amanda was about to stand and help. “I’m good. Just have to pee.” Before Amanda could say anything, Jim added, “And I do not need any help, thank you.”

“Well holler if you do need me, sweetie.”

Jim nodded and waddled to the bathroom between the twins’ room and the nursery. He did his business and then came out and waddled into the nursery. Jim touched his bump, feeling his little girl moving about inside.

The only items in the room where what he received from the baby shower a few weeks previous. The bassinet was in the corner but Jim planned to have it moved to his and Spock’s room when it was time for baby girl to make her appearance. They didn’t need a crib, he figured, since they wouldn’t be there for too long. The bassinet would be most suited anyway.

“Perhaps a few small items,” Amanda appeared next to Jim and said. “You don’t want this room to be completely bare.”

Jim nodded. “A small crib, maybe with a little canopy over it.”

“Adorable.”

“With matching dresser and changing table and some cutesy things to decorate the walls.”

Amanda nodded. “Perfect.”

“But nothing pink.”

“Gotcha. Sarek and I canceled the newborn photography session on Vulcan.”

“What, why?” Jim asked, about to start tearing up before realizing. “Oh, right.”

“We talk to Gaila and she agreed to do the photographs. She’s good with a camera as well as a canvas.”

Jim nodded. “Thank you.”

“We also had Chris and Number One’s stroller rerouted here and some other items. Oh, and Chris also got a match car seat that goes with the stroller.”

Jim couldn’t help but sniffled. “You all are the best.”

Amanda wrapped her arm around Jim. “Let’s go back and sit down. We can go shopping soon for the nursery.”

Jim nodded. They left the room and as they were passing the front door, someone knocked. Amanda opened it for him and let out a small shriek in delight.

“Amanda?” Jim questioned, before moving to see who was there. “JoJo!” Jim exclaimed. Joanna, Bones, David, Carol and Joanna’s fiancé, Alec, stood there on the porch. “Oh god, come in, come in!”

They all did and Jim immediately hugged his pseudo-niece. “What are you all doing here?”

“I knew you couldn’t come see me,” Joanna said. “So, I thought I’d come see you instead.”

Jim pulled back and smiled at the girl, well woman. “And I’m so glad you did. Come in and sit down.” Amanda and Jim ushered them into the house and into the living room. While Jim sat with them, Amanda went and made some tea.

“I’m so glad to see you all,” Jim said. “And I’m sorry…”

“Uh-uh, Uncle Jim,” Joanna said. “Do not say you are sorry. You and my new little cousin’s health takes priority of my engagement party.”

“It does.” Jim looked to Alec. “Its nice to see you again, Alec. I hope Bones is treating you well.”

Alec chuckled then looked to his future father-in-law. “He is. I think now that we have assured him that we do no plan on having kids anytime soon, he’s lightened up.”

“Damn right,” Bones grumbled but then put his arm around Alec. “He’s also a good guy and he knows I’ll kill him if he hurts my little girl.”

“Dad,” Joanna sighed.

“Len, behave,” Carol said as well before looking to Jim. “How are you feeling, Jim? You are off of bedrest now, right?”

Jim nodded. “Yes, but I am restricted to minimal activity for now with weekly check-ups.”

“Good,” Bones said. “Doctor Monterosso knows her stuff. I’m glad she’s your OB.”

“Me too.” Jim focused back on Joanna. “When is the big day? I know your dad said you and Alec planned on waiting a while.”

“Next year,” Alec spoke. “A spring wedding.”

Joanna nodded. “Yes, we’ve already started planning it. It will be in Savannah, Georgia next May after we’ve finished our finals and everything at school.”

“I get to be a best man,” David said.

“Groomsmen,” his parents corrected.

“Best man number two,” Alec told him.

David grinned. “Yeah, best man number two.”

* * *

 

Spock had returned home with the boys a little while later. The couple invited everyone to stay for dinner, which they happily did. Jim had hopped Joanna and Alec would be staying in the city longer, but they had to return to Georgia to get ready for Harvard as they were taking summer classes that would be starting soon.

Bones and Carol then left with David, they were staying in Jim and Spock’s old house for the time being, but another day later Carol had to leave to go back to Vulcan to finish up some work, leaving Bones and David back in San Francisco.

Right before the first of June, Jim and Spock sat their twins down, as they had with Grayson, and told them about the day camp.

“No thank you,” Soren said.

“I’ll go,” Sammy said. He liked the outdoors and playing and even the cooking classes the Jim had mentioned the camp had.

Jim smiled then looked at Soren. “Sammy is going.”

“Good for Samuel.”

“Soren, it’ll be fun,” Jim told him. “An adventure.”

“I am not fond of adventures.”

Jim sighed. “Please.”

“I would prefer to…”

“David will be going,” Spock spoke.

Soren blinked. “Fine, I will go.”

Jim chuckled as Spock internally sighed.

 _They will be getting married one day,_ Jim said.

_No._

* * *

 

 _­­­­_ On the first of June, Jim kissed his twins goodbye and good luck for their first day of day camp. Sammy wore cargo shorts and a stripped polo shirt while Soren wore long black pants and a long sleeve collared grey shirt.

“Honey, you sure you want to wear that?” Jim asked.

“Yes,” Soren said.

“Okay.” Jim kissed his boys again. “You both have fun and listen to the adults and do not get into trouble.” Jim looked at Soren at the last part.

“What?” Soren asked.

“Honey, do not get growly if David plays with someone else.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Jim kissed the boys again before the bell rang and Spock opened. Bones stood there with David.

“Ready to go?”

Jim nodded and walked them to the car and watched them get in. The boys in the back and the adults in the front. Jim gave them a wave and watched the car pull out of the drive way and drive off. Jim was about to go inside when another car pulled into the drive way. Jim smiled and waddled over to it.

* * *

 

“So, what is Jim up today?” Bones asked as they watched their sons run off with the camp counselors. “I’m surprised you left him alone.”

“My parents arrived right after we left to take Jim shopping for the nursery,” Spock replied. He waved to Soren who looked over his shoulder at them. He and Bones then turned and headed back to the car.

“How long do we plan on staying here?”

“We?” Spock asked as they got back into the car and Bones started to drive away.

Bones sighed. “Yes, we. I’m in this with ya’ll. Where you go, I go, unfortunately.”

“We do appreciate your presence, Leonard. As for the length of this stay, I am not sure. Our daughter is due near the end of July. We do not want to travel with her right away. Jim was thinking we would return to Vulcan by September.”

Bones nodded. “Three, almost four months then.”

“Affirmative.”

“I can get leave from work. Carol will probably travel back and forth or stay on Vulcan most of the time. I guess I’ll figure something out here.”

“As will I.”

* * *

 

Jim smiled as he drove himself in his scooter around the baby store. Amanda and Sarek followed with a shopping cart. Every few feet they stopped and gushed over something girly and adorable before putting it in the cart to buy.

“Should you be buying so much stuff?” Sarek asked.

“Yes,” Jim and Amanda said.

“Oh, look a tummy time mate with an owl. I need it,” Jim reached over and grabbed the box from the shelf and tossed it into the basket.

Sarek internally sighed before leaving his wife and son to do what they wished. It had been some time since the twins were born so it was logical to need new items for the new baby. A new baby girl. Sarek couldn’t help but smile slightly at the thought. He had always wanted a daughter, but that had not been in the cards.

Now, though, after three boys, his son and Jim were having a little girl. T’Leia, perhaps.

Sarek wandered about the store, occasionally hearing his mate and Jim fuss from across the store about something or another. He came to the stuffed animal section and saw a pink bear, before he realized what he’d done, he had grabbed it, along with a few other stuffed animals. He then walked away and ended up in the clothing section. Again, before he realized what he’d done, he had his arms full of items as he found Jim and Amanda once more.

“Sarek,” they both said in shock.

“What in the world?” Amanda asked.

“We need these,” Sarek said.

“I don’t think…” Jim tried.

“We need them,” Sarek said again before dropping the items in the cart.

“Yes, of course.” Jim nodded before he and Amanda started laughing.

* * *

 

Bones drove him and Spock further into the city and easily found Starfleet Headquarters and part of the academy. The academy was scattered in the surrounding area with various buildings. Chris had invited them a few days prior to come for a tour. Jim figured he was trying to recruit them but Spock was curious about Starfleet. He had agreed with Jim, if Starfleet had been around when he was younger, he definitely would have signed up.

They found the visitor parking lot and headed across campus to where Chris said he’d meet them. The man stood by the doors of a new building and waved them over.

“Glad ya’ll came,” Chris said.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Spock said.

Chris started the tour in the medical school campus. Spock was impressed by the end the tour that Chris has convinced Bones to teach a few basic medical classes for the summer session. Chris left Bones in medical to meet the rest of the staff and look over things while he took Spock across the way to the command school campus.

Spock was impressed by the courses and how the school was set up but not enough to want to teach. Chris nodded and then led Spock to the sciences annex and showed him around the various labs and lecture halls.

“Okay,” Spock said as he stared at an experiment being conducted by an instructor. “You have impressed me.”

“Good,” Chris clapped Spock on the back. “Now, I know Vulcan is your home but you and Jim will be here for a few months.”

“Chris…”

“I am down a science instructor for the summer session. We’re looking for someone to cover a section on statistical mechanics,” Chris said which made Spock nod. “A section on astrophysics and,” Chris paused for a moment, “logic.”

Spock nearly smiled. “Logic, Sir?”

“Oh yes, a much-needed philosophy course. But, you wouldn’t be interested, I’m sure.”

Spock looked at his father-in-law. “You have done this on purpose.”

Chris smiled innocently. “Done what?”

Spock internally sighed. He was so, so tempted to teach those classes. His Vulcan students back at the VSA they were…well Vulcan. Sure, he had the occasional non-Vulcan but…he did miss teaching at the science center when he had first living in San Francisco and had met Jim.

“I will need to discuss this with my husband first,” Spock said.

“Of course, of course. Just let him know that we’d schedule your classes close together so that you would not be away from him for too long.”

Spock nodded. “You are a sneaky one, Christopher.”

Chris grinned. “I know.”


	16. The Twins are Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update!  
> Please enjoy!

Spock woke up alone in bed in the middle of the night. He didn’t need to glance to the clock to see that it was after midnight. He sat up and looked towards the bathroom but found the lights were turned off. No Jim there. He stood and left the room. If it was after midnight then the only logical place for his mate to be was…

Spock smiled when he found Jim standing in the dark doorway of the twin’s room.

“Ashal-veh, you should be in bed,” Spock said softly as he approached Jim.

Jim nodded and then sniffled. “My babies are seven today.”

“Yes, they are, but right now they need to sleep as do you.”

“They are sleeping,” Jim countered. He sniffled again. “Sleeping soundly in their bunkbeds. Remember when we brought them home from the hospital? They slept together in that one bassinet we had. They looked like two identical burritos swaddled in their blankies.” Jim started to really cry then. Spock wrapped his arms around him and led him away from the room.

They walked over to the couch and sat down. Spock held his mate and rubbed his back and bump while sending soothing, calming feels to him through their bond.

“Shhh, it is okay, my love,” Spock said. He was upset as well that Sammy and Soren were another year older, but he had to be strong for his mate. “We are expecting a daughter. It will be years before she will be seven.”

“Yeah, but she’ll still grow up,” Jim sobbed. “I hate it. I don’t want them to grow up.”

“If they do not grow up then they will never leave us, ashayam. Do you not want them to have their own lives—their own families?”

Jim was quiet for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah, I do want them to do that.”

“Then they must grow up.”

Jim sniffled and nodded again. “It still sucks.”

“Indeed, it does.”

“Maybe in seven years, we’ll have another baby.”

Spock blinked. “I do not…”

“And then seven years from then, we’ll have another baby.”

“Jim…”

“And then seven more years…”

“Jim, let us go back to bed,” Spock interrupted. He got off the couch then helped Jim up as well. They walked towards the bedroom, passing through the kitchen as they went. Jim made grabby hands towards a bag of cheesepuffs that Spock happily grabbed for him to eat in the bedroom.

* * *

 

“This is some party,” Chris commented as he watched a group of kids run past him. He and Bones were manning the barbeque in the backyard of Jim and Spock’s new house.

Jim sat up in his lounge chair on the patio. “We invited a bunch of kids from their camp and the neighborhood. No presents required, just come and have fun. And eat.”

Bones nodded. “Free food could always get me to a party.”

“Here, here,” Chris agreed.

“Jim?” Amanda poked her head out of the house and asked. “Want me to take the cupcakes out of the oven?”

Jim motioned for Chris who happily came over and helped Jim up and out of his chair. He waddled into the house and into the kitchen where Amanda was standing by the oven. Jim nodded to her then watched her take out the trays of cupcake tins.  Jim grabbed up the next batch of cupcakes and put them into the oven before shutting the door and starting the timer.

“That is a lot of cupcakes,” Uhura commented.

“Yeah, well I had planned to start them earlier but I…I spent some time this morning crying and I do not trust Spock with baking.”

“Good idea,” Amanda agreed.

“So now the idea is to get the cupcakes done and let the kids ice and decorate them themselves.”

“Oh, I like that,” Uhura and Amanda said.

Jim smiled and nodded. He did have another special cake he had ordered for the twins in the garage fridge for later. Right now, cupcakes.

“Hey, were do we leave presents?” Sulu and Chekov entered the kitchen and asked. Sulu had Demora in his arms while Chekov had two gift bags in his hands.

“I said no presents,” Jim lightly fussed.

“And no one, but those kids out there, listened,” Amanda replied.

Jim sighed and waved Sulu and Chekov back into the living room. He waddled after them and told them were to the put the presents. Chekov sat them down then plopped down on the couch and rubbed his big bump.

“I do not like being pregnant,” Chekov said.

Jim plopped down next to him and nodded in agreement. “I’m fine with the second trimester but the first and third suck.”

Sulu chuckled at them before heading towards the backyard with Demora.

“How much longer with you?” Jim asked.

“Fifteen days,” he replied. “She better come by zen or else.”

“I here ya. This little girl still has a little over a month left before her eviction.”

“Do you have a name picked out yet?”

Jim shook his head. “Not really. We have a handful of names that we like, but we plan on waiting to see what she looks like and what name fits.”

“That is a good idea,” Chekov said. “Maybe for ze next one, Hikaru and I will do that.”

“Can’t believe you still want more,” Jim chuckled.

Chekov shrugged. “I am an only child. My childhood was great with my parents but I always wanted a sibling. Hikaru has his two sisters and wanted at least three children. So…three we plan to have. But in a few more years. I am not in any hurry to get knocked up again.”

“Good plan. Wait a while.”

Chekov looked at his friend and smiled. “I know you and Spock can only have one every seven years, but do you plan to have another?”

Jim sighed. “I’m thirty-seven. The next time around I’d be forty-three, forty-four. I don’t know if I’ll be up for going through another pregnancy by then, especially with the complication that arose with this little girl. Besides, by then Grayson will be in his twenties. I don’t know how I feel about having a newborn and a twenty-one year old child.”

Chekov laughed. “Good points. Very good points.”

“Yeah, so this is our last baby. Last and finally a little girl.”

* * *

 

When Jim and Chekov were up to walking again, Chekov went in search of his husband and Jim found Sarek and Spock in the nursery moving furniture around.

“Hiding from the humans?” Jim asked.

“Yes,” Sarek replied immediately.

Jim chuckled as Spock walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. “Ashaya, you do have to admit, there are too many children here.”

“There is, but it’s a party for our babies.”

Spock nodded. “Indeed, but when will it end?”

“Six.”

 _Four more hours,_ Spock internally groaned.

 _Hey, behave for that long and maybe a blowjob is in your future,_ Jim replied.

Spock’s face tinted green. He nodded. Jim grinned then took Spock’s hand and led him from the room to play nice host and greet their visitors.

* * *

 

David looked around the backyard and tried to find Soren. He knew his friend, well boyfriend, didn’t like to be around so many people and would probably be sitting off to the side by himself, but David didn’t see him anywhere.

He clutched the item in his hand tighter. A poking on his shoulder caused David to turn around to find Sammy behind him. He boy had a large plate of food in his other hand.

“Soren is inside,” Sammy said.

“Thank you,” David replied before heading inside. He tried Soren and Sammy’s bedroom but didn’t find him there. He checked the nursey but only found Mr. Sarek sitting in there.

David wandered away from that small hallway and back into the living room. Where else would Soren be. He looked to the side, at the staircase that led up to Grayson’s room. He walked up the stairs and into Grayson’s room. Soren was sitting on Grayson’s bed reading a book. David smiled at the sight.

Soren looked up and bright blue eyes met hazel. The corners of Soren’s mouth twitched up a bit. “Hello.”

“Hi.” David walked over to the bed and sat down next to Soren. “Happy Birthday.”

“You have already wished me a happy birthday.” Soren put his book down. “But thank you again.”

David held his hand out to Soren and opened it. A small velvet box sat in his hand. Soren stared at the box.

“Its your present,” David said. “I saved up my allowances to buy it. I mean, its not much, but I thought…I thought you’d like it and I wanted to get it for you.”

Soren nodded and took the box. He carefully opened the box. His eyes widened. “Oh, wow.”

David took the necklace out of the box for Soren and unlatched the ends. He leaned forward and slipped it around Soren’s neck, latching the ends back together.

“Thank you,” Soren said softly. He touched the Volkaya gem, that was in the shape of a heart, on the necklace. “I love it.”

David smiled brighter. “I thought you would. I know that you like your grandma’s necklace and now you have your own.”

Soren touched and smiled back at David. He leaned forward and kissed David on the cheek. David’s face turned red.

* * *

 

Later that night, Jim did his best to lean down and tuck Soren into bed. He saw his boy holding something on his chest.

“What’s that, baby boy?”

Soren moved his hand and showed the necklace and gem. “David gave it to me for my birthday.”

Jim touched the Volkaya gem. “Oh how pretty. I bet he saved up for it.”

Soren nodded. “Yes, he did. I love my necklace and will never take it off.”

Jim smiled. “I’m sure you, won’t.” He leaned down and kissed Soren’s forehead before switching with Spock and kissing Sammy’s forehead on the top bunk. “Happy birthday again, babies.”

“We’re not babies,” Sammy said. “But thank you.”

“Can’t believe you’re seven,” Jim said as tears started to well up in his eyes.

“Jim, its time for bed.” Spock started to lead Jim away.

“My babies are seven,” Jim sobbed.

“I know, I know,” Spock told him. “Would you like another slice of birthday cake.”

Jim nodded.

“Can I have…” Sammy tried but Spock said no.

Sammy sighed and nodded before laying back down. Spock told them he loved them before shutting off the lights and leaving the room with Jim. Sammy turned and looked over the side of the bed.

“David gave me an action figure,” he told his brother.

“I know.”

“Why didn’t he give me a pretty blue necklace? I like jewelry.”

Soren arched a brow up. “No, you do not and David loves me, not you.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Sammy turned back onto his back. “I do like my action figure.” Sammy then furrowed his brows together. “I wonder where I left it?”

* * *

 

Jim sat at the kitchen table while Spock went to the fridge. Jim watched him opened the door then turned towards him, holding up an object. Jim laughed lightly seeing Sammy’s new action figure in Spock’s hands.

“This was in the refrigerator,” Spock said, placing the toy down on the kitchen island.

“He was probably playing with it while getting some food.”

Spock nodded then turned back to the fridge and took out the left-over cake. Spock cut two slices and placed them on two plates. He walked them over to Jim with forks and sat down with his mate. Jim took one plate and started to eat.

“Our babies are seven,” Spock said with a small sniffle.

Jim smiled and gently touched Spock’s wrist. “I know.”

Spock looked down at his slice of cake. “They need to stop growing up.”

“I know.” He patted Spock’s wrist. “Don’t worry, our baby girl won’t grow up.”

Spock looked up, his brown eyes watery. “No, no she won’t.”

Jim nodded then took another big bite of his cake before sliding Spock’s piece over and eating that too. Spock sniffled then smiled softly as he left his husband eat both slices.

* * *

 

Fifteen days later, Jim sat in Chekov and Sulu’s house holding their five-day old baby in his arms.

“She’s so adorable,” Jim cooed at the little one. She was sleeping soundly in his arms.

“Just like her sister,” Sulu said. “And daddy.”

Chekov blushed then kissed his husband gently.

Jim smiled at them. He looked back to baby Yuna in his arms. He thought she looked just like Demora who sat nearby playing with her big sister toys. Jim rocked her gently and thought about how in less than a month he’d finally have his little girl in his arms.

 _She’ll be just a beautiful as her brothers were,_ Spock said from where he stood nearby. He’d seen the baby, held her for a hot second and immediately handed her back. He liked holding his babies, not other people’s even if they were kind of cute.

Jim glanced up at him and nodded. _Want to hold her again?_

_No._

* * *

 

_One Week Later_

Jim was back to sobbing as he watched Spock’s car pull up in the driveway. He threw opened the front door and waddled as quickly as he could down the path to the car. Grayson had just gotten out of the car when Jim threw his arms around him and hugged him tight.

“My baby!”

“Daddy.” Grayson hugged his daddy back. “I missed you. Please stop crying.”

“No,” Jim whined.

Spock grabbed Grayson’s luggage from the trunk and walked over to his son and mate. “Jim, release…”

“No,” Jim snapped.

Spock placed the luggage down and extracted Grayson from Jim’s grip. Before Jim could grab Grayson again, Spock ushered Jim away and into the house, leaving Grayson to get his own luggage. Jim managed to push Spock away once Grayson was in the house. He grabbed his son and pulled him over to the couch and sat down with him.

“My baby.” Jim touched his boy’s cheeks and squeezed them together. “Look at you.”

“Jim, you are making him look like a fish,” Spock said. “And you elbowed me in the chest when you pushed me away.”

“You look so handsome,” Jim said to Grayson, ignoring his mate.

Spock rolled his eyes and sat down next to his mate.

Jim let go of Grayson’s face and smiled. “A whole month away.”

“I know,” Grayson said. “I missed you. All of you, but I did have a lot of fun.”

“Really? That’s great. I’m so glad you had fun.”

Grayson smiled and nodded. “I’m not allowed to go away for that long again am I?”

Jim and Spock shook their heads. “Absolutely not.”

Grayson chuckled. “Sounds fair.” He placed his hand on Jim’s bump. “How’s my little sister doing?”

“She’s great. I’ve been seeing the doctor every week. No more tear or bleeding.”

“She’s still due at the end of the month?”

“Well I’m thirty-six weeks along now, so she could come anytime now.”

Grayson nodded. “Well I’m glad I’m back home now so I won’t miss when she does arrive.” Grayson stood up and motioned towards the stairs. “I’m going to unpack and get settled in before the twins arrive.”

“Okay,” Jim said. “Do you need any help?”

“No, I got it.” Grayson grabbed up his luggage and headed up the stairs.

Jim watched him leave before looking to Spock and tearing up. “He left me again.”

Spock internally sighed and held Jim to him. “He is just upstairs.”

“My baby.”

_Illogical._

_You’re illogical._ Jim then moved away and stood up. “I’m going to help him.”

“Jim, he said…”

Jim shot his mate a look. “I’m helping him.” Jim went to the stairs and stopped. He glanced back to Spock and said softly. “I need help up the stairs please.”

Spock smiled at his mate and went over to him. He slowly helped Jim up the stairs and left him to go into Grayson’s room.

Grayson turned around from where he was standing by his bed with his suitcases open on top. He smiled at Jim and pointed to the chair sitting next to the bed.

“Figured you’d follow me,” he said.

“Haven’t seen you in a month, of course I don’t want you out of my sight right now.” Jim sat down in the chair and proceeded to help take out Grayson’s clothes and sort what needed to be cleaned or not.

When Jim came to papers, he stopped and pulled those out instead while Grayson’s back was turned. Jim read the first paper which turned out to be a letter.

_Dear Grayson,_

_I have had a blast with you this summer. You are so awesome and sweet and I hope you’ll write to me when we’re back on Earth._

_Sincerely, Arabella._

Jim arched a brow and moved onto the next letter.

_Grayson,_

_This summer has been amazing. Hanging out with you was so much fun. I can’t believe our team won the tug of war HAHA. Write to me when you can. I’d love to keep in touch!_

_-Vedek_

Jim glanced to Grayson and went back to the letters. There were over a dozen notes from boys, girls, and a few that Jim couldn’t figure out the genders of based on their names. Most were similar to each other—Grayson you’re so great, had so much fun with you this summer, call me. Jim grinned. His boy had game.

“So,” Jim said causing Grayson to turn around. “Care to tell me anything?” Jim held up the letters.

“Um…you should mind your own business.”

Jim frowned. He looked at the letters then teared up. He put them down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just…”

“Daddy, no,” Grayson said, walking over and sitting next to his daddy. “I was just kidding. I don’t care…”

“Yes, you do. I read them and they’re private and…” Jim sniffled when a mark on Grayson’s wrist caught his attention. “IS THAT A TATTOO?” Jim looked up, meeting his son’s blue eyes. “Did you get a tattoo?”

Grayson blinked then shook his head. He turned his arm over and showed the maroon colored ink on his skin in the design of a dragon. “It’s just henna. It’ll go away in a few days.”

Jim traced the skin and sighed in relief as Spock came running into the room.

“A tattoo!” Spock barked. “What were you thinking, young man? You should not…” Spock trailed off when Jim sent through their bond that it was henna. “Oh.” Spock looked at the design. “Cool.”

Grayson chuckled. “Thanks. I have a few more. It was fun getting them.”

“No real tattoos until you are over eighteen,” Jim said. “Alright?”

“Yeah, alright,” Grayson said. He pulled up the sleeve on his arm and showed that he had a sun henna tattoo on his bicep. He then lifted the sleeve on the other side to show a bunny rabbit.

Spock arched a brow.

Grayson grinned. “Lost a bet to this girl. I had to get the bunny.”

“A girl?” Jim asked.

Grayson nodded then riffled through the letters until he found the one he was looking for. He showed it to Jim. “Ellie-Rose.”

Jim read the note, even though he’d read it before. “Are you going to call her?”

His son shrugged. “I don’t know. She was cool but she lives in Texas and I don’t. Plus, we’re going back to Vulcan in a few months. I’m not…I’m not ready for someone to be more than a friend. I didn’t do long distance with Laura so I don’t want to with someone else.”

Jim reached out and squeezed Grayson’s hand comfortingly. “I understand that. You’re only fourteen. Enjoy being young and having lots of friends.”

“I am.”

Jim picked up the other letters. “Maybe you should at least write them all back and tell them you enjoyed summer with them as well and wish them peace and long life.”

“I agree,” Spock said. “You should also ask them if there is a quick way to get rid of those marks on your person. Tattoos are illogical.”

Jim rolled his eyes at his husband. “Spock, its henna.”

“Henna or not…”

Grayson held up a shiny, colorful rock to Spock. Spock’s eyes widened slightly as he took the rock from his son.

“Fascinating,” Spock said before leaving the room to examine the rock better.

Grayson looked to his daddy. “I’ll message them. All of them.”

“Thank you.” Jim looked into his son’s luggage. “Got a present for me?”

His son reached into one of his bags and pulled out another shiny rock. Jim took it and thanked his son.

“What did you bring the twins?”

Grayson took out two more shiny rocks. “I was in the woods for the past month. Not a lot of options for souvenirs. I do have pictures to show ya’ll later.”

“We look forward to it.” Jim then stood up and hugged his son again. “I missed you so much.”

Grayson sighed and hugged his daddy back. “I know. Please don’t cry again.”

Jim sniffled. “I can’t help it. Stupid pregnancy hormones have made me so out of character.”

“Yeah, they have.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, daddy.”

“No more camps. Stop leaving me.”

Grayson patted his daddy on the back. “Yes, yes, no more camps. No more leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm want to keep this under 20 chapters. So I think that baby girl Kirk may be making her appearance next chapter :)


	17. Where It Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby is coming and there is a birth scene in this chapter just FYI  
> :)

**July 10th, 2270**

Spock held his mate’s hand and walked with him into the hospital for his appointment. Jim was just entering his thirty-eight week in the pregnancy. Spock couldn’t wait for his daughter to arrive and neither could the rest of the family.

Their sons followed behind them as they headed towards the elevators. They rode up to the labor and delivery floor and got off. Instead of heading towards Lupita’s office for Jim’s appointment, Spock and Jim led the boys down a hallway and into a large room.

“What’s going on?” Grayson asked.

Inside the room there were several tables and chairs set up with baby dolls and other baby items on the table tops. A few other kids around the boys’ ages were in the room as well.

“Welcome to the Super Sibling class,” a woman said from the head of the room.

Grayson looked at his dads. “Seriously?”

“Cool,” Sammy said before going over to one of the tables. Soren followed and poked the baby doll on the table top.

“This is illogical,” he said.

“Seriously?” Grayson asked his dads again.

“Its just a fun class to learn about babies and taking care of them,” Jim said.

“I know about babies. I know how to take care of them. I did help with the twins.”

Spock arched his brow at that. “You held them on the occasion and assisted with a feeding or two, but do you know how to change a diaper?”

Grayson blinked. “I…um…yeah?”

“Yeah?” Jim questioned with a chuckle. “I think no.” Jim gently pushed Grayson over to his younger brothers. “Have fun. Learn a lot so you can help out when your little sister arrives.”

“Okay!” Sammy agreed.

“I am not changing a diaper,” Soren muttered.

“Fine,” Grayson said.

Spock put his arm around Jim and led him away, leaving their boys with the teacher.

Grayson took a seat and the teacher started.

“Hello, all of you big brothers and sisters,” the teacher said. “I am Miss Ruthie and today we’re going to learn about newborn babies, how to take care of them, and how to be the best super siblings.”

_Fun,_ Grayson thought as Soren turned and gave him a ‘really?’ look.

“Grayson,” Miss Ruthie called his name.

Grayson looked at her and smiled. “Yes?”

“You are the oldest in the room and already a big brother to your younger brothers I have been told.”

Grayson nodded.

“So why don’t you come up here and tell the class what you already know about being a super big sibling.”

_Oh man,_ Grayson sighed. He stood up and walked to the front of the class and stood next to the teacher. “Well, um…new babies are small.”

Ruthie nodded. “They are. Most will be between 6 and 9 pounds.”

“They can cry a lot and smell. Seriously, all they do is eat, sleep, cry, and poop”

The kids in the class chuckled.

Ruthie smiled. “Also, true. Grayson, why don’t you show the class how you hold a baby.”

Grayson picked up the doll on the table in front of him and cradle it in his arms. “You hold them like this, making sure their head and necks are supported.”

“Very good.”

Grayson adjusted the baby to hold to his shoulder. “You can also hold babies like this, making sure to support them as well.”

“Great job.” Ruthie clapped and Grayson put the doll down. “Now can you show them how to change a diaper?”

Grayson poked the baby doll and made a face. “Um…no.”

“No?”

“I never changed their diapers,” Grayson said. “I did name them, though.”

Ruthie nodded. “Okay, then, so you have some stuff to learn. Why don’t you go back and join your brothers and we can get started?”

Grayson agreed and went back to his brothers.

“You never changed out diapers?” Sammy asked. “And you call yourself a super sibling.”

Grayson stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

 

Jim laid back on the exam bed with his belly exposed. Doctor Lupita Monterroso was doing another ultrasound to check on their baby girl’s development.

“Is there anymore tearing?” Spock asked as he held Jim’s hand.

She shook her head. “No more tearing nor any bleeding.” Lupita moved the transducer around Jim’s belly. “She is developing wonderfully with no signs of complications.”

Jim and Spock were greatly relieved to hear that.

“Let me just check on her size and weight…oh, good…she’s about seven pounds two ounces right now and around eighteen and a half inches long.”

“Good size,” Jim commented.

“Very good size,” Lupita agreed. She removed the transducer and put it away before handing Jim a cloth to wipe the gel off of his stomach. “As I said just a moment ago, baby is doing well.”

“And how is Jim?” Spock asked.

“Doing well also. There are no more signs of bleeding. Your blood pressure is great and all over vitals.”

Jim smiled and sat up. “So, a question…”

“Still a no for sex, though.”

Spock resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He and his mate were not constantly jumping each other.

_Says the Vulcan that gets regular blowjobs and I get nothing,_ Jim said. He looked at the doctor. “I actually wasn’t going to ask that. I was going to ask about delivering. I had a C-section with the twins because they were breach but I wanted to have this one naturally…I mean with pain medication.”

Lupita smiled and nodded. “I see no problem with you being able to delivery anally. With pain medication. And your girl is already in the head down position.”

“That’s great.”

“I remember when you had Grayson, you delivered him wonderfully without any incident.”

“Besides harming Spock,” Jim added. “Sorry, t’hy’la.”

“It was in the past,” Spock replied.

“Still sorry.”

“But,” Lupita spoke again. “I still want you in here once a week until your due date arrives to continue monitoring you and the baby. If your due date comes and goes, then I want to schedule either an inducement or C-section. Is that alright?”

Jim and Spock nodded.

* * *

 

Since Jim had walked into the hospital just fine, he didn’t feel like leaving that way so he had Spock get him a wheelchair. They went back to the other room to pick up their boys and found them patiently waiting for them.

Sammy went up to Jim and showed him a piece of paper. “I’m a super sibling.”

“Oh wow!” Jim said, looking at the certificate addressed to Grayson, Samuel, and Soren.

“She gave it to me so I’m the superset super sibling,” Sammy continued. He leaned in close to Jim and whispered. “They didn’t do so well.”

“Heard that,” Grayson said.

“Why did you not do well?” Spock asked.

“I do not want to change any diapers,” Soren spoke. “It is…bleh.”

Jim chuckled. “I won’t make you, if you don’t want to.”

Grayson held up his hand. “I won’t mind changing one every now and again, but what Soren said, bleh.”

“I’ll do it,” Sammy said. “I don’t mind it.”

“Thank you,” Spock said. “That is a sweet offer.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Jim woke up when he felt a presence in the room. He opened his eyes and found Soren standing beside the bed.

“Hey, baby, what’s up?” Jim asked. He tried to sit up but Soren merely climbed over him and laid down between his dad and daddy. Jim turned over onto his side and faced Soren as the boy got under the covers. “Bad dream?”

Soren shook his head. “No, I just…I feel…guilty that I do not want to help change my sister’s diaper.”

Jim felt like tearing up but resisted. His bottom lip did wobble. “Oh, no, sweetie, don’t feel guilty. Its just a diaper and changing them is first and foremost, me and sa-mkeh’s responsibility.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Jim touched Soren’s cheek. “You are just a kid. All you need to do is help when you feel like it. Maybe holding her while I make her bottle to trying to calm her down if she’s crying.”

“I can do that,” Soren said. “Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“How did you know you liked babies?”

Jim blinked. “Um…what?”

“Sa-mekh and even Grandfather do not like other people’s babies but they like their own. How did they know that they would like their own?”

“I…um…I supposed they knew because the baby is theirs,” Jim tried. He liked babies, all babies, especially his own.

“Oh, so if I have my own, I will like them?”

“I would hope so,” Jim said. “But sweetie, you have many, many years before you should even be thinking about having a baby. You’re only seven. Enjoy being a kid and don’t worry about your own baby until…until you’re thirty. Okay?”

Soren nodded. “Okay.”

Jim smiled then kissed Soren’s forehead. “Love you. Now go to sleep.”

Soren yawned then cuddled closer to Jim and drifted off. Jim watched his boy sleep for a little while before baby girl decided to kick his kidneys and make him need to pee.

* * *

 

**_July 12, 2270_ **

“Spock,” Jim whined. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere,” Spock replied. He had made Jim dress up in a nice outfit then waddled him out to the car before driving off and leaving the boys home with Amanda and Sarek.

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Spock.”

“James.”

Jim frowned then smiled and looked out of the car window. He rubbed his bump and felt their little girl move around inside him.

_Just a few more weeks,_ he thought happily.

Spock placed his hand over Jim’s. “I cannot wait.”

After a few moments more in the car, Spock pulled up in front of a restaurant Jim didn’t recognize. He felt it was familiar somehow, especially when the valet opened the door and helped him out. Jim looked around the area.

Spock escorted Jim inside and the hostess took them over to a table by a floor to ceiling window. The view was overlooking the bay and Golden Gate Bridge.

“Oh,” Jim said, suddenly remembering. The restaurant’s name had changed but it was definitely where they went for their first date all those years ago. Jim sat down with Spock’s help. “Spock.”

“You have figured it out, ashal-veh,” Spock said. “Our first date.”

Jim smiled and tried not to cry. Damn hormones. “Spock, what are you doing?”

“I am recreating our first date as a…babymoon of sorts before our daughter arrives.” Spock nudged his foot against Jim’s under the table. “I love you.”

Jim batted his eyes, trying to fight back tears. “I love you, too, Spockums.”

Spock sighed and then smiled softly.

A waiter came up to their table and asked for the drink choices. Jim order a water and a virgin pina colada while Spock requested a lavender daiquiri as he had on their first date.  The waiter nodded at them and then left to get their drinks.

Jim stared at his menu. The items had changed and while Jim had had the filet mignon his first time, he was not in the mood for red meat this time.

“Order whatever you wish,” Spock said, looking at Jim then down to his menu.

“Roasted half chicken,” Jim decided. “What about you?”

“Risoto vegetariano con zaferan,” Spock read from the menu.

The waiter came back and placed their drinks on the table before taking their orders and leaving again. Jim reached across the table and took Spock’s hands in his.

“This is nice. Thank you.”

Spock gently rubbed his thumbs along the back of Jim’s hands. “You are welcome. I know you do not like staying cooped up in the house for long periods of time.”

“I certainly do not.” Jim moved his hands and touched the tips of his fingers against Spock’s. “How’s your new job coming along?”

“It is going well,” Spock replied. “Starfleet is an exceptional service from what I have seen. The academy is training top of the line personnel.”

“Wow. Now I really wish it had been around when I was younger.”

“As do I, but I feel that we may not have our children had been gone to Starfleet.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, perhaps not. I’d probably be into my career more—being a starship captain, exploring…making out with my first officer.”

Spock raised a brow which caused Jim to grin. “I would be your first officer? Why am I not a captain of my own ship?”

“Because I’m captain. I’m in charge.”

Spock couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. “I suppose you are.”

* * *

 

After dinner, Jim felt up to recreating more of their first date. The sun was just starting to set when they left the restaurant. Jim dragged Spock by his elbow to the bay near-by so they could look at it. They stood there together in silence for a while, watching until the sun set and the stars starting to shine in the night’s sky.

Spock took Jim’s hand in his. “There is a park nearby.”

Jim smiled. “I remember, but I don’t think I’m up for a stroll.” Jim felt their baby girl give a kick in agreement at that. “But I do have an idea.”

* * *

 

Spock pulled into the parking lot at the library where Jim used to work at. He turned off the car and looked at Jim. “I believe they are closed.”

“I know,” Jim merely said. “C’mon.”

Spock got out and helped Jim walked towards the entrance. Just as Spock thought, it was closed and the lights were turned off.

“Jim.”

“I got it, I got it.” Jim went over to the security panel and typed in a code.

“Jim.”

Jim turned to Spock as the doors clicked, signaling they were unlocked. “Relax. Doctor Rhee is still head librarian. I comm’d him a few days ago and said I could stop by whenever. Even if it was after hours. He trusts me. Well, he did say security cameras were everywhere if I brought my husband along.”

“We will not be copulating in the library.”

Jim chuckled. “Yeah, but we used to.”

Spock’s cheeks tinted green. “Yes, used to.” Jim took Spock’s hand and pulled him into the library. He relocked the door and turned on all the lights.

Jim took in the sight of the library that he had worked in all those years ago. The location of the stacks was the same, but the colors and locations of the information desks and catalog computers. Jim took it in with a smile. He really did miss being a librarian. Sure, he loved being an engineer on Vulcan, but his heart was always with books.

“I know,” Spock said, putting his arm around his mate and kissing the side of his head.

Jim leaned against him for a moment then led them over to where the information desk used to be. Jim stood there and sighed. “I sat right here, fifteen years ago and saw you for the first time.”

“I remember.”

Jim smiled fondly. “I remember…you come into the library and you didn’t even look at me, but I thought you were cute. And then the first time you talked to me was to ask…”

“For books on Canada.”

“I didn’t make the best first impression, right? All awkward and clumsy.”

“You were cute. My heart skipped a beat and I could not stop thinking about you. The first time I saw you, I was sitting in the quiet room in the library and through the glass separator I watched you…”

“Fall over several boxes I was trying to move.” Jim finished for him. “You noticed my ass first, you perve.”

“It is a nice ass,” Spock replied before pinching said ass.

Jim laughed and moved away from Spock. “Hey, don’t do that. We can’t do anything.”

“I know.” Spock kissed the side of Jim’s head before looking away. “I need to use the restroom. Are you…”

“I don’t have to go, but I’ll be fine without you for a few moments.”

Spock nodded then left in the direction of the bathrooms. Jim watched him leave then turned and started to walk through the stacks. He touched the books and recalled the hours he spent cataloging them and putting them away.

Jim walked up and down the stacks on the first floor. He suddenly felt a sharp, painful contraction shot through him. Jim grabbed his bump and let out a groan of pain as he leaned back against the stacks.

“Ow, fuck!” Jim cried out. Another contraction hit him and Jim’s knees nearly gave way under him. “Spock!”

He heard running, the sounds of footsteps getting closer and closer until Spock came running around the corner. Another contraction went through Jim and his knees to give way. Spock was on him instantly and helping him to stay upright.

“Jim, what is…”

“I’m in labor,” Jim interrupted.

Spock nodded. He could feel the pain through their bond.

“Fuck, it hurts.”

“Let me pick you up and carry you to the car.”

Jim nodded and Spock carefully picked Jim up. He managed to take a few steps before Jim cried out and then Spock felt wet.

“Put me down, now, I need…fuck, I can’t make it.”

“You can, ashayam. We will get to the car…”

Jim cried out as another contraction went through him. “No, Spock, I can’t…we can’t…put me down.”

Spock carefully put Jim down on the floor. Jim leaned his back against the stacks. Spock knelt before his mate.

“What do you need?”

Jim’s scrunched his face up in pain. “I need…I need to get my pants off.”

Spock nodded and helped Jim ease the wet slacks off his mate. Without prompting he took off Jim’s wet underwear as well.

“The children’s section,” Jim said. He breathed in and out deeply. “They have…”

“Cushions,” Spock finished. “I’ll get them. Just breathe. In and out. In and out.”

Jim nodded and started to breathe through the contractions. Spock left him and quickly went to the children’s section. He found several cushions and went back to Jim. He helped to make his mate comfortable before calling the paramedics and even Bones to let him know.

“In labor!” Bones’ voice came through the comm.

“We are in the library. Jim is having contractions…they are coming close together and intense.”

“Fuck!” Jim cried out as another contraction went through him. “I need to push. I need to push.”

“Shit,” Spock sighed. “Leonard, what do I do?”

“Alright, alright! Luckily, I am at the hospital not too far away. I’ll be here when you arrive. I’ll talk you through this.”

“Leonard, what do I do?” Spock asked.

“Can you see his ass?”

Spock moved his position and Jim pulled his legs up, bending them at the knee. Spock looked between Jim’s legs. “Shit.”

“Well?” Bones asked.

“Um…he’s…dilated. Very clearly dilated.”

“Do you see the head yet?”

Spock shook his head. “No.”

“Okay, Jim…” Bones tried.

“I gotta push!” Jim fussed.

“Then push. If you feel like you need to then do it,” Bones said. “This is natural. You got this, Jim. Spock, do you have a towel or anything.”

“No, I have…my shirt. I have my shirt.” Spock pulled off his shirt, ripping the buttons but he didn’t care. “My shirt is ready.”

“Good. When the baby comes, wrap her in the shirt.”

Jim felt another contraction and the intense need to push so he pushed, bearing down and groaning.

“Push, push, push,” Bones’ voice came through the comm. “Now stop.”

Jim breathed out and plopped back against the cushions.

“Don’t strain, Jim,” Bones continued. “Only push on a contraction. Don’t force her. She’ll come. Spock, how are you doing?”

“This is…an interesting view,” Spock said.

“Welcome to my world.”

“Gotta push again!” Jim said before starting to push.

“Push, push, push…”

“I see the head!” Spock said loudly. “I see…oh my god, I see her head.”

Jim started to cry. He took in a few breaths before pushing again and again until…the library filled with sounds of a newborn baby crying as she entered the world.

Spock caught her easily, holding her in the shirt and up to his chest.

“Oh, hello,” Spock said as she continued to cry, working her lungs. Her eyes were shut and her face scrunched up. Spock felt tears fall from his own eyes as he was overwhelmed with happiness. “Beautiful and…” Spock glanced down at her. “Definitely a girl.”

“Well that’s good,” Bones commented. “Sounds like her lungs are working just fine too.”

Jim laid back against the cushions and held his hands out. “I want her.”

Spock nodded and carefully handed her over, mindful of the umbilical cord still attached between her and Jim. Jim cuddled her close and used the sleeve of Spock’s soft shirt to gently wipe her clean a bit. “Oh, baby girl. Shhh, it’s okay. Daddy’s here. I love you so much.” Jim started to lightly cry as he looked upon his new daughter’s face. “You are so beautiful.”

Spock reached out and gently unfurled one of her ears and couldn’t help but cry when the point was evident. She had cute little pointy ears like her brothers. Jim unfurled the other.

“Spock, has the placenta come out?” Bones asked, interrupting Jim and Spock’s family moment.

“No, not yet. Does it need to?”

“Not right now. It can take some time.”

“I hear the sirens outside,” Spock said.

“Okay, I’m let you go and deal with them. I’ll see ya’ll soon.”

Spock disconnected and looked upon his mate and new daughter. She had stopped crying and now was staring up at Jim with wide eyes. “She’s beautiful. Perfect.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “She has your eyes.”

Spock looked and brown eyes looked back at him. “Good.”

“We need to name her,” Jim said, finally looking away and at Spock. They could hear in the distance the paramedics entering the building. “How about Halley?”

“Halley?”

“Hello!” they heard a voice.

“Over here!” Spock called before seeing Jim incline his head towards the books on the other side of them. Spock turned and looked. He smiled and looked back at Jim.

“Halley's Comet books.”

Jim nodded. “And Grayson did suggest it.”

“Indeed. Halley. Halley…T’Leia.”

Jim looked at Halley. “Hello, Halley.”

Spock picked up the sleeve and wiped the little tuff of hair she had. He blinked and touched her head gently with his hand. “Jim?”

“Mmm?” Jim asked, not looking away from his little girl.

“She appears to um…have reddish hair.”

Jim looked away from her face and to her hair. He blinked as well. “Well…that’s interesting.”

“Uh, huh,” Spock agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she's here! Next chapter the rest of the family will meet her


	18. Halley T'Leia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! :)

Jim eyed Bones as his friend checked his vitals on the monitor. They’d been at the hospital for thirty minutes already. Jim had reluctantly given Halley over to a nurse to be taken and checked over while Jim was checked. Spock had gone with their daughter and kept Jim appraised of what was going on.

But now, since Jim was given a clean bill of health several minutes ago, he wanted his baby back.

“Bones…”

“Spock went to get her,” Bones interrupted. “Stop pestering me.”

“I have to pester someone. I want my…baby!”

Spock entered the room, holding their swaddled newborn. Jim held his arms out and Spock gently laid their little girl in his arms. Jim held her close and watched her face scrunch up slightly like she was about to cry before softening and blinking up at Jim.

Jim smiled. “Hello, Halley.” He could feel their bond radiating contentedness.

“She’s a cutie,” Bones commented, looking over the little girl.

“Of course, she is,” Spock agreed. “She is my daughter.”

Bones snorted then patted Spock on the back. “Congrats, dad.” Bones left them alone after that and Spock climbed into bed next to Jim. Spock put his arm around Jim. Jim leaned against him. They stared lovingly at Halley.

Jim blinked away happy tears and cuddled his new daughter to him.  Spock brought his other arm over to run a finger down his Halley’s green tinted cheek. Spock could feel their bond thrum in contentment.

“I think she looks like you,” Spock stated.

“Yeah, that’s definitely my nose. Your ears though.”

“Naturally.”

“But that hair,” Jim softly touched the reddish tufts on top of her head.  “I do wonder where in our family that came from. I don’t remember any gingers in the family growing up.”

“You do you have Irish and Scottish background, though,” Spock said. “But perhaps, it came from my side. My grandfather’s sister had red hair.”

Jim looked at his mate. “Then it definitely came from your side.”

“Perhaps.”

Jim grinned then kissed Spock gently on the lips before focusing back on Halley.  “She’s perfect. Just like her brothers,” Jim said and then started to tear up again.  He finally had his daughter in his arms. Spock tightened his arm around his mate and kissed his cheek.

“Please cease crying, t’hy’la.”

“I’m really happy, Spock.  I can’t help it,” Jim told him.  He glanced to his mate.  “Spock, you have tears in your eyes, too.”

“I do,” Spock admitted. “I am really happy as well.”

“Do you think we should let the family know?” Jim asked.

“They probably already know.”

Jim chuckled. “Go check the waiting room.”

Spock kissed Jim’s cheek then leaned over and kissed Halley’s forehead. “I shall be back.” Spock moved off the bed and left the room. He walked down the hall and into the waiting room where he found his sons, parents, and father-in-law Chris waiting.

_They are here._

_Of course,_ Jim said. _I don’t want to be overwhelmed though, so boys first and then parents and then the boys have to go home and sleep. Its late._

As Jim told Spock that, the family saw Spock and immediately were on him.

“How’s Jim?”

“How’s the baby?”

“Can we see her?”

“What’s her name?”

“Is it really a girl?”

“Can I hold the new baby?”

Spock held his hands up and his family quieted down. “Jim is well. Baby girl is well. You can see them one at a time. Yes, she is a girl and yes you will get a chance to hold her.”

“You missed the name part, Spock,” Chris said.

“Yes, what is her name?” Amanda asked.

“Halley T’Leia.”

His mother put her hands to her cheeks as her eyes welled up with tears. Spock’s father looked away but he could have sworn his father was blinking back tears as well.

“Hey, I picked that name!” Grayson said.

“Indeed, you did,” Spock said. “The boys may come visit first and then the rest of you.”

“Oh, that’s mean,” Amanda choked out. “But okay. We’ll try and wait patiently.”

“Thank you.” Spock led his sons back to the hospital room. Jim was sitting up better in bed, holding their bundle of joy.

Grayson and the twins went to Jim’s left side and peered at Halley.

“She looks like a burrito,” Sammy said.

“Its just how she is in the blanket,” Jim told him. “Did sa-mekh tell you her name?”

“Halley,” Soren said. “A good name even though Grayson picked it.” Soren went up on his tippy toes to look at his sister better. “She is smaller than I expected.”

“She is a little over seven pounds,” Spock said.

“Why does her hair look reddish?” Grayson asked. “Do you have some explaining to do, daddy?”

Jim snorted. “Oh yes, me and an Irish guy have a fling nine months ago.”

Spock narrowed his eyes and growled. “Not funny.”

Jim chuckled and looked to his sons. “Red hair is on both sides of our family.”

“Oh, cool,” Grayson said. “Can I hold her?”

“Wash your hands first and have a seat.”

The boys rushed into the adjoining bathroom before coming out with clean hands. They all sat together on the couch in the room as Spock gently took Halley from Jim and placed her in Grayson’s arms.

Halley made a small cooing noise at being moved but settled when Grayson cradled her to him.

“She’s too cute,” Grayson said softly. “So beautiful. Hi, Halley.”

She blinked up at him before yawning and closing her eyes.

“Already bored of you,” Sammy teased.

“Shut up,” Grayson said. “She loves me. I’m her favorite brother.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Illogical,” Soren said, shaking his head. “I wish to hold her now.”

“Me first,” Sammy said.

“I asked first.”

“But I’m older.”

“By two minutes.”

“Still older.”

“Boys,” Jim said. “Soren will go next.”

“Fine,” Sammy sighed. “When will it be my turn then?”

“When I’m done and that won’t be for a long time,” Grayson cooed at Halley. “Because I’m your biggest, bestest brother. Yes, I am.”

“Two minutes, Grayson,” Spock said.

Grayson frowned but gave over the baby two minutes later to Soren. Soren hesitated a moment as Spock gently placed her in his arms. He stiffened up with her in his arms, afraid to move even an inch.

“Soren, relax,” Jim said. “You’re not going to break her.”

“Are you sure?” Soren asked. He looked down at her peaceful, sleeping face and did relax a bit.

When it came time for Sammy’s turn, Halley had woken up again and started a staring contest with her brother. Sammy ended up losing by grinning and blinking. The corners of Halley’s mouth quirked up slightly in response before she yawned again and closed her eyes.

Bones poked his head into the room. “Don’t’ mean to interrupt, but Amanda is keeps bothering me about meeting her granddaughter.”

“Let them in,” Jim said.

“I thought you did not wish to be overwhelmed?” Spock asked.

Jim yawned and shrugged. “I’m about to go to sleep, its fine.”

Spock nodded to Bones who left and came back a moment later with Sarek, Amanda, and Chris. Spock took Halley from Sammy and immediately handed her over to Amanda.

“Oh, my goodness,” his mother cooed. “Look at that sweet little face.”

“Her hair,” Sarek said. He looked at Spock with an arched brow.

“Don’t worry, daddy didn’t get friendly with an Irish guy,” Sammy said. “There’s red hair on both sides of the family.”

Sarek, Amanda, and Chris stared at the boy before the humans chuckled slightly. Amanda looked back to Halley and smiled. “She’s perfect, just like her brothers.”

“Yeah, Spock and I make good babies,” Jim said before yawning again. Soren got off the couch and went to Jim’s bed and climbed up. Jim moved slightly and let his son lay next to him.

“I want to hold her now,” Chris said, holding his hands out to take Halley.

Amanda turned away. “In a minute.”

“I am next,” Sarek said.

“She’s my granddaughter, too,” Chris fussed.

Spock shook his head at the adults as they argued about holding Halley. He figured he could just take her from his mother and that would be that if he had too.

 _I’d love to see you try and take Halley from your mom,_ Jim told him.

Spock thought about it some more then internally sighed. _She’d fight me._

_And make your dad fight you._

“Two minutes, mother,” Spock said. “And then allow Chris to hold her.”

Amanda nodded and sat down on the couch. “Alright, alright, two minutes.”

Chris walked over to Jim and ran his hand through Jim’s hair. “How are you holding up, son?”

“I’m holding up alright. A quicker, easier delivery than Grayson or the twins. No extra bleeding or tearing. She came right out.”

“That’s good. She’s beautiful Jim.”

Jim smiled up at his pseudo-father. “Thanks. Try not to spoil her so much, though.”

“I make no promises.”

Jim chuckled and nodded.

_Two Minutes Later_

Spock sighed. “Mother, it has been two minutes. Chris wishes to hold her now.”

“It has not been two minutes. Sarek, tell him.”

“It has not,” Sarek said simply.

“Lies,” Grayson said.

Sarek raised a brow at him.

“Mother,” Spock said a little sternly.

Amanda huffed then gently handed Halley over to Chris. “I want her back in two minutes.”

“We’ll see,” Chris said.

Grayson walked over to his daddy. “Were they like this when I was a baby?”

“Oh yes.”

“What about me and Soren?” Sammy said.

Jim shrugged. “Eh.”

Sammy giggled.

* * *

 

Jim woke up the next morning and found Spock sitting bed next to him feeding Halley a bottle. Jim blinked and rubbed his eyes before sitting up. The clock on the wall read a little past six in the morning.

“I slept through the night,” Jim said. “Did you sleep any?”

“I did.”

Jim leaned against Spock’s side and peered down at Halley. “I didn’t hear her cry.”

“No, she’s very much like Grayson in that aspect,” Spock said. “Heard her making a little mewling noise in the bassinet several hours ago that alerted me to her wanting a bottle. And then every three point two hours since, she has made the mewling noise for a bottle or another noise to signal she wanted a diaper change.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Grayson.” Jim smiled and touched Halley’s bootie covered foot. “I haven’t gotten to feed her or change her diaper.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Only about the feeding.”

Spock couldn’t help but chuckled. He eased the bottle away from Halley and apologized to her when she started to fuss. Jim took Halley into his arms and then the bottle from Spock and began to feed her.

She stared up at him with her bright brown eyes.

“You have got everyone in the family wrapped around your finger,” Jim told her.

Her mouth quirked up around the bottle like she knew she did.

* * *

 

“She is perfectly healthy,” Lupita said a few hours later.

Jim sat on the edge of his biobed and watched her do a quick exam of Halley.

“Good, so no need for blood work,” Jim said.

Lupita smiled at him as a nurse appeared with a hypo.

Spock’s eyes narrowed and he growled.

“Spock,” Jim sighed. “They gotta.”

Lupita quickly drew blood from Halley’s heel. Their little girls’ face scrunched up and she began to wail.

Jim started to cry too. “See, you hurt her.”

Spock shooed Lupita and the nurse away from his daughter and scooped her up. He sent soothing feels through their bond to calm her and to calm Jim. Jim made grabby hands and Spock handed Halley over. Soon Jim stopped crying as did Halley…with the help of a binky.

Lupita came back into the room a little while later. “I am sorry for the blood work but it is necessary. It has come back. Again, perfectly healthy. And she’s about thirty-two percent Vulcan.”

Jim nodded. “Thank you.”

“Yes, thank you.” _But you hurt my daughter and I cannot forgive you._ Spock internally growled.

Lupita smiled. “Now, as you had an easy delivery of Halley, Doctor McCoy and I talked and are agreeing to let you go home later this afternoon.”

“Yes,” Jim sighed in relief.

“Congrats on your little girl and I will see you in a week for the well-baby check-up.”

Jim and Spock nodded and watched Lupita leave them. Jim laid back in the bed with Halley and watched as he drifted off to sleep, the norm for a newborn.

“Eat, sleep, poop,” Jim said with a light laugh. “I forgot how boring newborns are.”

Spock arched a brow. “Jim.”

“What? They are for the first month or two. I mean, the twins weren’t. Always crying, but Grayson, Grayson was super easy. A very chill baby.” Jim kissed Halley’s forehead. “Please be like Grayson.”

“I am going to call my parents and left them know we will be home later today.”

“We need clothes,” Jim said.

“Affirmative,” Spock agreed.

“And Halley does too.”

“Yes.”

Jim smiled at his mate. “So tell your mom to bring that pink outfit from the bottom dresser drawer in our bedroom.”

Spock blinked. “How did you?”

“You are not a sneaky Vulcan, Spock.”

Spock smiled and nodded. “No, I suppose am not.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jim cradled his new daughter in his arms as Spock led him up the path from their driveway to their front door.  It reminded them both of when they brought Grayson home from the hospital. Just like last time, they knew their friends and family were inside the house because of the amount of hovercars parked on the street.  Jim smiled as Spock opened the door and he saw them all.  Their eyes immediately focused on Halley and made ‘aww’ sounds.

Gaila, Uhura, Carol, and Christine immediately swarmed to Jim and started cooing over Halley.

“Oh, she’s adorable,” Carol said.

“What’s with the red hair?” Uhura asked.

Gaila put her arm around Jim. “We have an…” Spock’s snarl caused Gaila to jump and quickly move away.

“Her hair is…reddish and comes from Spock’s side.”

“Vulcans have red hair?” Scotty asked.

“My human family,” Spock told them.

“She’s perfect,” Pavel said as he looked at the girl.

“I know,” Jim replied. Spock lightly growled at their friends to move away so that Jim could sit on the couch. Amanda sat down next to him as his friends all took turns coming over and admiring the new baby.

“So, Sarek and Chris won the pool,” Sulu said.

Jim shook his head. “Why do ya’ll bet on my babies?”

“Because it’s fun,” Bones said. “And I won the birthday pool.”

“Who won the name?” Gaila asked.

“I did!” Grayson spoke up. “I picked Halley.”

“You all,” Jim sighed.

* * *

 

A few hours later, everyone, minus, Amanda, Sarek, and Chris, left the new family alone.  Jim was watching as Sarek held his granddaughter in a nearby chair while Amanda was in the kitchen making dinner. Jim would’ve helped, but he was still sore and tired from giving birth so he laid on the couch.

He watched Sarek mumble softly to Halley in Vulcan before kissing her forehead.

“What did you tell her?” Jim asked.

“That she is loved.”

Jim smiled. “Indeed.”

“I always wanted a daughter,” Sarek admitted.

“You could’ve dressed Spock up in dresses.”

Spock, who had been walking through the living room, arch a brow at that and mentally pinched Jim. Jim mentally blew a raspberry at him.

“No, that would have been illogical,” Sarek said. “I am quite pleased to have Halley now. A granddaughter to spoil.”

“Don’t spoil her too much.”

“We shall see.”

Chris walked into the room and over to Sarek. “Alright, times up, hand her over.”

“No.”

“It’s my turn to hold her.”

“Not yet.”

“Jim, tell him its my turn.”

Jim shook his head. _Competing grandpas are back, Spock._

_They never left._

_But now they have a granddaughter._

_Illogical._

“Jim, its my turn,” Chris whined.

Grayson came into the room and gently took Halley from Sarek. “No, its my turn.”

“Hey, give her back,” Chris and Sarek said. Grayson shook his head and walked away and upstairs to his room with Halley.

“Jim,” Sarek and Chris said.

Jim blinked at them before closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep.

* * *

 

A week later, Jim checked on Halley in her bassinet in the corner of the bedroom before getting into bed next to Spock.

“The boys have been great this week,” Jim commented.

“Indeed. They are taking to being super siblings quite well.”

Jim nodded. Since coming home from the hospital, the boys, when they weren’t at the day camp, were very attentive and active helpers with Halley. Soren enjoyed helping to feed her a bottle, Sammy was on point with giving her her binkies when she made little fussy noises, and Grayson was great at holding and rocking her.

Jim looked at his husband and saw he was reading his PADD. “Whatcha doing?”

“Reading.”

“Reading what?”

Spock put the PADD down. “Nothing important.” He turned to Jim. “We need to talk.”

“Oh?”

“When will we be returning to Vulcan?”

Jim blinked. “Oh. Oh, um…well…I don’t want to travel with a newborn.”

“Neither do I.”

“And we’d need to plan what to do with this house and the furniture.”

“Indeed.”

“So…” Jim rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s July…how about…three months? In October we’ll go back. In time to introduce Halley to the clan.”

Spock thought about it. “That is a good plan, but I must bring up the boys and their schooling.”

“Shit, yeah.”

“We could enroll them in the local school for the brief time. School here starts in August.”

Jim nodded. “They’d been in school for a few months. None of them would have any difficulty catching up when we get back to Vulcan.”

“As they are our sons, of course they will not have trouble. I do agree with the three-month plan, though.”

 “Okay then. In October we’ll go back to Vulcan.”

“Or November,” Spock suggested. “So, the children could trick-or-treat.”

“That would be good.”

“And if we stay until November, we might as well stay until Thanksgiving.”

“That would be nice…” Jim said, eyeing Spock.

“But if we stay until Thanksgiving then it makes since to stay until…”

Jim reached out and put his hand over Spock’s mouth. “Stop, Spock. I know what you are doing.”

Spock arched a brow.

“You are trying to convince us to stay here forever. Spock, our home is Vulcan.”

_But…_

“I like Vulcan. I like our home with your parents. The boys have friends on Vulcan and a life there. This, here, is temporary. We’ll stay until October first and then we will go home and celebrate Halley’s introduction to the clan. Understood?”

Spock nodded.

Jim removed his hand and leaned close and kissed Spock on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you as well.” Spock kissed Jim back.

“We can’t have sex for another five weeks.”

Spock kissed Jim again. “I know.”

* * *

 

**_Five Weeks Later_ **

Soren stared at his homeroom teacher from his seat in the back of the class. Sammy was seated in front of him, paying attention or thinking about food, Soren was unsure.

His temporary class was in the local public school just a short bike ride from their house. Soren didn’t care for the school. Sure, the teachers were nice and effective, but his classmates…Soren looked around…were mostly human and illogical.

He didn’t even have David at the school. Uncle Bones and David had to go back to Vulcan a week previous and Soren gravely missed his boyfriend. He touched the necklace around his neck and internally sighed.

 _Six more weeks. Six more weeks,_ he thought. A small item hit his arm. He looked down and saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and unfolded it. He arched a brow.

_Hey Soren,_

_I like you, do you like me? Check yes or no_

_-Julie_

Soren folded the paper back up and shoved it into his bookbag. _Illogical. I do not even like girls._

Sammy glanced back at him and smiled. “Hey, when’s lunch again?”

“Eleven thirty.”

Sammy groaned. “That’s so long.”

“It is in one hour.”

Sammy merely groaned again.

* * *

 

Grayson tossed his bookbag upstairs when he returned home and went over to the rocker in the living room. He knelt down and smiled.

Halley grinned back and waved her arms excitedly.

“Oh, you missed your bestest big brother, huh?” Grayson picked her up and held her. She’d changed a bit in the month since she’d been with them. No long did she have some tufts of reddish hair, she now had darker hair, almost black which everyone was fine with.

“How was school?”

Grayson turned with Halley in his arms. His daddy was standing there was a laundry basket. “Good.”

“Making friends?”

“A few. I miss Brick and Xon though.” Grayson grinned. “When did you become the house husband?”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “I can ground you.”

“From what? I don’t go anywhere.”

Jim thought about it then nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. You’re boring.” Jim then turned and headed towards the laundry room.

Grayson bounced Halley in his arms then placed her back in her rocker.

* * *

 

**_Six Weeks Later_ **

Jim sighed in relief as he stepped out of the shuttle bay with Halley in a baby sling over his chest. She had slept soundly during the trip from her first home on Earth to her new, permanent home on Vulcan. Jim gently patted her bottom and kissed the top of her now brownish colored hair.

 _Halley and her technicolor hair,_ he thought. He walked over to Sarek who was waiting with a new hovervan to fit the family.

“How was the trip?” he asked.

“Good. How are you and Amanda?”

“Better now that you all are home,” he replied. He opened the back of the van and nodded to the new car seat for Halley.

Jim smiled and extracted the sleeping girl from the sling and placed her in the car seat. She stirred slightly, her face scrunching up for a moment before settling again.

“Brown,” Sarek said, touching her hair.

“Yep, brown. Red, black, and now brown.

“Fascinating.”

“Hey, you have other grandchildren you know,” Sammy said as he climbed into the van.

“Yes, I am aware.” Sarek leaned over and kissed Sammy’s forehead. “Grandmother and I have missed you all greatly.”

The back of the van opened and Spock and Grayson appeared and starting loading up their luggage. The rest of their items had been packed and shipped earlier.

“No, father, we do not need any help, thank you,” Spock said.

Sarek didn’t spare him a glance as he helped Soren into the van. “Affirmative.”

Spock shook his head.

* * *

 

“Look how big she’s gotten,” Amanda cooed as she cuddled her baby granddaughter. “And what a cute little sundress you have, young lady.”

“You bought the dress,” Jim said as he sat down on the floor. Max immediately climbed into his lap. “Hey, you’re too heavy for that,” Jim tried but the sehlat ignored him and started licking his face. “Yeah, I missed you too.”

“Max!” Grayson exclaimed, coming into the room.

Max turned from Jim and rushed over to Grayson. He practically jumped into the teen’s arms, knocking him down to the ground. Grayson laughed and pet the sehlat. “Missed you, boy.”

Amanda rocked Halley in her arms and eared a few giggles from the almost three-month-old. “Now, little princess, this is your home and we all cannot wait to watch you grow up here.”

Jim smiled and nodded. He walked over to his mother in law and gently took his baby from her and sat down on the couch. Max left Grayson and came over to investigate. He put his head close to Halley’s and sniffed her.

“Max, she’s your new sister,” Grayson said, walking over and sitting next to his daddy. He patted Max’s head and smiled when the sehlat nosed Halley’s cheek before moving away.

Spock entered the room and sat down on the other side of Jim while the twins sat down next to Spock and Grayson.

“May I?” Sarek asked. He stood before them with a camera held up.

“Yes, please,” Spock said.

The family smiled for the camera, even Spock and Soren, and Sarek took a picture.

“May I go to Xon’s house?” Grayson asked.

“Yes, but be home for dinner,” Jim said.

Grayson nodded and kissed his daddy’s cheek before rushing off.

“I will be in room,” Soren said. “When will David arrive?”

“Bones, Carol, and David will be here for dinner in three hours,” Spock said.

Soren sighed. “That’s too long, but okay.” Soren then left the room.

“Can I have a snack?” Sammy asked.

“Yes, I’ll get you a snack,” Amanda told the boy. She took his hand and they left the room.

“I will send this picture to the family. They are eager to meet her soon.” Sarek then left the room, leaving Jim and Spock alone with Halley.

Spock took his daughter from Jim and held up to eye level. Her brown eyes lit up and she smiled at Spock.

Jim leaned against Spock and tickled the bottoms of her sock covered feet. She giggled and held her feet up and away from Jim’s fingers.

“Can’t believe she’s almost three months,” Jim said.

“Indeed,” Spock said. He held Halley close and cuddled her. She rubbed her face against his neck and started to purr. One of her little hands came up to her mouth and she started to suck on them. Jim chuckled at the cute scene.

“I am glad to be home finally,” Jim told Spock.

“As am I.”

“Our family is where they are supposed to be.”

Spock wrapped his arm around Jim and held him close. He kissed Jim’s forehead. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

“Love you, too.”

Jim touched the brown hair on Halley’s head. “Wonder what color it’ll change to next.”

“I do not know, but I cannot wait to see.”

* * *

 

**_One Week Later_ **

Spock held Halley in his arms with Jim beside him. They were dressed in their clan gowns with Halley in the purple one that Grayson and Sammy had worn when it was their time to be introduced to the clan.

The room was filled. Grayson and the twins stood next to their dads while Sarek and Amanda stood off to the side.

Sammy figited and looked up to Jim. “Why do we have to wear the robes? I don’t like them. And I’m hungry.”

“You just had a snack and you have to wear the robes,” Jim told him. “You better have underwear on under them, though. All of you.” He recalled the last time when Grayson had forgotten underwear and flashed the whole family.

“I am,” Sammy said.

“I am as well,” Soren added.

“Do thongs count?” Grayson asked.

Jim couldn’t help but laugh causing Grayson to laugh as well and Spock to arch his brow at his illogical family. Halley started making happy, babbling noises so Spock bounced her gently in his arms as T’Pau entered the room. The Vulcan family moved to allow her to walk down the middle and up to Spock, Jim, their sons, and new daughter. 

She looked to the new addition and nodded at them.  She then reached out to Halley, “May I?”

Spock handed Halley over. She took the girl in the arms and held him away from herself for a few moments. She studied Halley and then brought her closer and held her in her arms.

“How old?” she asked.

“Three months exactly,” Jim replied.

“She is not as…chunky as Grayson or Samuel were.”

Jim grinned. “Nah, she’s lean like Soren, but does love her bottle.”

“Indeed.”  T’Pau turned to the crowd and said something in Vulcan. Jim knew enough to know she was introducing Halley T’Leia and declaring her a member. T’Pau turned back around and looked at them. “James, Spock, I welcome thy new child into to the House of Surak,” T’Pau said to him before looking to Spock. “S'chn T'gai Spock, it is about time you have brought a daughter into the family.”

Jim and Amanda snorted at the comment.

Spock’s brows went up. “Grandmother, I am not completely to blame…”

“She is beautiful,” T’Pau ignored Spock and looked to Jim. “I congratulate thee on creating a fourth life with you mate and adding to our clan.”

Jim beamed at that. “Thanks.”

 _It takes two to make a baby,_ Spock said.

_Yeah, and I finally had a girl for us._

T’Pau then turned and walked over to Sarek and Amanda and began conversing with them as the crowd of Vulcan dispersed into smaller groups and began talking amongst themselves.

Jim stood there and then turned to Spock, “She took our baby. She always takes our babies.”

“I am your baby,” Sammy said. He wrapped his arms around Jim. “You have me.”

Jim hugged Sammy then pulled Soren in for a hug as well. “Yes, I do have my baby boys right here.”

“Cease hugging,” Soren sighed.

“No. Spock.”

Spock pushed Grayson over to Jim and proceeding with Jim in a big group hug with their sons. Their family members eyed them but said nothing.

Soren groaned. “Hugging, why?”

Jim laughed. He and Spock released their sons and Soren immediately walked away and over to Sarek who now had Halley in his arms. He always managed to get her.

Grayson poked Sammy. “I know where more snacks are.”

Sammy’s eyes widened. “Lead the way!”

Grayson waved at his dads before walking away with Sammy. Jim stepped closer to Spock and took his hands.

“Hey.”

“Hello,” Spock replied, his brown eyes twinkling. “Our family is complete.”

“Yes, it is. Now we get to watch them grow up and give us grandbabies.”

“Affirmative, but not for a long time.”

“Oh definitely not for a long time.” Jim hugged Spock, wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled into him. “Hey, Spock.”

“Yes, t’hy’la.”

“Remember Grayson’s introduction?”

“Yes.”

_I’m not wearing any underwear under my robe, Spock._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is a wrap on this story. As you know, I do keep up with one shots and little stories in this universe. I do not have a plan for a story with them just yet, but don't worry, there are some to come.  
> Any suggestions for little stories, please leave a comment. 
> 
> Halley will end up with a permanent hair color eventually :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are most appreciated!


End file.
